Enemy Or Friend?
by Crystal of Heart
Summary: Here is a stroy on different jonuries with Johan and his friends. He and his friends are fighting a enemy named Vimpera. Dark's guardian. She refuses to let Dark go. So Johan and friends have to find a way to save him. Will they win? Or will they lose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: New student

"Man," a boy said. This boy was a brunette with orange at the top with beautiful brown eyes to match and he wore a blue T-shirt and blue jeans with red sneakers on, along with red fingerless gloves and he was a trouble maker. His name is Judai Yuki.

"Hey, are you bored, June?" Judai asked his friend June. June Menna, was a girl with black hair, she had beautiful lime eyes with a black shirt on with black jeans, and with black sneakers on, along with black fingerless gloves.

"Yes," she answered boredly.

"When will class be over?" Judai asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it ends soon, or I'll die of boredom" June answered.

"Class we have a new student join us so please give a warm welcome to Johan Anderson." the teacher spoke.

Everyone clapped and said hi, all except Judai who stared in amazement. Johan had seaweed color hair with emerald eyes to match him perfectly. He also wore a black shirt with the word "Devil" on the front of it and he wore blue jeans with two holes at the knees and he had red and blue sneakers on, along with lime green fingerless gloves. Johan was a little taller than Judai. Something was odd about him. He had bruises all over him.

"Take a seat by… Judai," the teacher said.

Judai froze. The new kid was sitting by him! Of all the people she had to chose him. _Curse that teacher, _Judai thought.

"Yes ma'am" Johan said head for his seat.

"Now we were learning about adding and subtracting integers, Johan did you learn this in your old school before you left?" the teacher asked.

"No ma'am. I haven't." Johan said.

:After class by the lockers:

Judai was doomed. Johan was in every class he had and he had to sit by him in all of them! Worse of all there lockers were right next to each other. Judai thought _someone did this on purpose._

"Hey, my name is Johan Anderson," Johan said walking to his locker.

"Hey, my name is Judai Yuki," Judai replied cursing himself mentally.

"Do know where locker 365 is?" Johan asked cutely.

"Right here next to mine," Judai answered madly and happily.

"Thanks, Judai," Johan said with a smile.

"No problem, Johan" Judai said twitching.

"Are you okay, your twitching?" Johan asked more cutely.

"Just fine, Johan," Judai said still twitching.

"Okay. Well I'll see you in class, Ju-chan," Johan said with a giggle. Judai shocked, _how did he know my nickname??_ Judai shook his head and went to class. When he got there Johan was on the ground coughing up blood, because someone was hitting him. Judai turn on the lights, but no one was there. Judai rushed to help Johan. Wondering why Johan was coughing it struck Judai when he was at there last class, where Johan was introduce to the class, Johan had bruises all over him.

"Hey you okay, Johan?" Judai asked worried.

"I…*pant, cough*… can't…*cough*…breath…" Johan said before blacking out.

"Hang on, Johan. I'll get you to the nurse in no time," Judai told Johan, who moaned in response.

:At the Nurse:

"Mrs. Sea? I need some help," Judai said to the nurse, Mrs. Sea.

"What happened?" she asked shocked what she was seeing.

"I don't know. I came to class and he was on the floor coughing," Judai said to the shocked nurse.

"Get him on the bed so I can look at him, and go tell the teacher to call his parents," Mrs. Sea said to Judai.

Judai was worried Johan was in serious pain. By the time he got to the teacher class she was calling Johan parents. Judai went to the nurse to see Johan coughing again, but this time the nurse wasn't there. Judai thought that was weird, but went to Johan side to help his friend if need.

"So you having fun, punk?" a voice came.

"Who's there?" Judai asked the person standing at the door way.

"Name is Dark. Dark Mynana," Dark answered.

"Want do you want, Dark?" Judai asked.

"I came for the kid you there. See he owns me and buddies some '_stuff',_" Dark answered.

"Leave…*cough*…me alone, Dark," Johan said to the bully.

"Johan! You okay?" Judai asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Judai," Johan said wiping the blood from his mouth as he walked towards Dark with a evil smirk on his face.

"Lets play _Jo-kun_," Dark said getting Johan to gasp that remembered his nickname.

"Lets dance, _Dark-kun_," Johan replied getting a growl from Dark that Johan remembered his nickname.

Then Johan threw knives at Dark, as Dark pulled out a sword to dodge Johan attack. Johan pulled his sword out and started to attack Dark. Then Dark got a idea. _You can dodge me but he can't, _Dark thought evilly_, _and he threw his sword towards Judai, but Johan was quick and got there before it hit Judai.

"Nice try, Dark, but I'm faster then that," Johan called after Dark.

"Johan!! Your hurt!!" Judai cried.

"I'm fine, Judai. Now go find a place to hide, okay?" Johan said noticing the blood where the sword hit him and blood was following out of his body.

As the two battled Judai hide in a closet. The noises he heard were Johan screaming in pain. Judai looked and almost screamed Dark was stabbing Johan with daggers.

"Having fun Johan?" Dark asked evilly.

"This is nothing. Oh look behind you. There someone to see you," Johan said.

"What are you.." Dark said but stopped. Dark girlfriend was there watching as her brother, Johan, being stabbed.

"Jessie?" Dark said. Jessie turned around and ran to her brother.

"JOHAN!!" Jessie screamed as she ran to her brother.

"Jessie? What are you doing here?" Johan asked in pain.

"Judai called and said someone was hurting you, I came as soon as I heard," Jessie answered.

Johan looked at Judai. Judai was beaten up as he was. that's when Johan notice Dark connected them for awhile.

"You idiot," Johan said as he punch Dark. He rolled three feet and hit the wall. Dark was out and Johan disconnected Judai from himself.

"You okay, Judai?" Johan asked the brunette. The brunette did answer, then Judai fainted and Johan caught him.

"I'll take that as a no," Johan said.

:At Johan House:

Judai woke up in Johan room. Then the door open and Johan walked in with some fried shrimp.

"Here. You'll need your strength if you got a beating like me," Johan said handing the shrimp to Judai.

"Thanks, Johan. Johan?" Judai asked.

"Yeah?" Johan answered.

"What happen to you?" Judai asked in a little pain.

"You what happen between Dark and me?" Johan asked trying to understand.

"Yes," Judai said.

"Well, you saw all the bruises on me, well before I came to that school I went to a sword school. Dark and I were friends at that time, but he got jealousy of me because I was the best in the school. He fought me before I went into the new school, your school, and bruised me up so that why I looked like that. Did that answer your question?" Johan said hoping he answered Judai.

"Yes. Yes you did," Judai said.

"Well you better stay here, because Dark will use anyone to get to me," Johan said meanly and demanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Friend or Foe?

"How do I know I can trust you?" Judai asked a little scared.

"Better me then Jehu," Johan said coldly.

"Oh. Who is Jehu?" Judai asked.

"He's the enemy. That all you should know," Johan answered more deadly as walked out of the room.

_Great. How long am I stuck here?_ Judai asked himself.

"Don't be so hard on him, Judai," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Judai asked.

"Jessie. You look horribly. Are you ok?" Jessie asked.

"A little bruised up, but other than that I'm fine," Judai answered.

:Dark's House:

"Easy Dark. Easy," Jehu said laying Dark on his bed.

"I will kill Johan Anderson!" Dark said trying to sit up.

"Shut up. My brother kicked your butt for sixth time this week," Jehu said scared for his boyfriend being in pain.

"Quit worrying about me I'm fine," Dark said softly.

"I know, but I hate seeing you hurt," Jehu said.

"Shh. It's okay Jehu I'll be fine stop worrying," Dark said in a sweet tone.

"Okay. I'll be back," Jehu said.

"Where are you going?" Dark asked his boyfriend.

"A rematch with Jo-kun," Jehu answered.

"Please be careful," Dark said before falling asleep.

:Johan's House:

It's been years since I've seen Johan. I wonder if he got taller?

Well I'll just have to find out for my self. He did hurt Dark and now he'll pay for it.

"Hey!" Jehu shouted.

"You!" Johan said jumping from the window.

"What are you doing here, Jehu?" Johan asked deadly.

"Rematch, for Dark," Jehu said as he took his swords out to fight.

"Well, this should be fun," Jehu said.

Johan ran at him and Jehu wanted that to happen then he cut Johan side. Johan screamed in pain but try did pay any attention to it now. Johan ran at him again, Jehu then slashed his arm. Johan got him on the arm. Jehu saw his arm, he was impressed that Johan was able to hurt him, but it was very small while Johan arm won't let him hold a sword.

"Your good, Johan. I'll give you that but your not as strong as me," Jehu said as stabbed Johan side even harder. Johan gasp then passed out.

"Nighty night, Jo-kun," Jehu said.

"I'll…*cough*…get…*cough*…you…*cough*…Jehu," Johan said before passing out from loss of blood.

"I hate you, Johan," Jehu whispered in Johan ear.

Then Judai came out to find out what the screaming was about. He froze. There on the ground was Johan bleeding and someone standing next to him.

"Johan! Johan say something please," Judai said.

"He is the enemy, my dear friend," Jehu said.

"But he was so nice to me," Judai said to the person.

"I'm the friend here. He just going to use you, Judai," Jehu said.

"How do you know my name?" Judai asked.

"I just guessed. My name is Jehu," Jehu answered.

"Johan said you were the bad guy," Judai said.

"No. he's just trying to use you. Come with me and I'll help you," Jehu said as he held his hand out. Judai took Jehu hand and then he took Judai to Dark's House.

:Dark's House:

"Where are we?" Judai asked.

"Dark's house. The person Johan beat up for no reason," Jehu said.

"Oh. Okay," Judai said in a good mode.

"Dark I'm back," Jehu said as he woke his boyfriend up.

"Good. I was worried about you, I thought Johan killed you," Dark said.

"I brought a new friend," Jehu said showing Dark, Judai.

"Hello, Judai. My name is Dark," Dark said as he tried to sit up, but fell back on the bed in pain.

"Are you okay?" Judai asked.

"So sweet. Yes, I'm fine," Dark said in pain.

"Let me help you," Judai said as knelt beside Dark. Dark was shocked as Judai began to look at him.

"I need a wet rag, cold water, and bandages," Judai said, when Jehu return with everything Judai began to patch up Dark.

"You are sweet, Judai," Dark said .

"Get some rest, Judai. I'll watch him," Jehu said.

Judai nodded, and went to sleep. Jehu watched Judai fall asleep peacefully. He wondered if Johan was dead.

:Johan's House:

Johan woke up in his room with Jessie sleeping by him. He looked at himself. He was beaten up so bad the bed had some blood stains on the bed. He looked around and saw that Judai wasn't in the room.

"Jessie. Jessie," Johan said as he woke his sister up.

"JOHAN!" Jessie screamed as she hugged him.

"Jessie, where is Judai?" Johan asked.

"Jehu, tricked him into thinking you were the bad guy. So Judai went with him," Jessie explained. Johan was shocked, his evil brother tricked poor Judai. Now he had to get him back before it's too late, or else he'll never see Judai again.

"I'm going after him," Johan said. When he got up fell down in pain.

"Oh no. I almost lose you. I'm not going to lose you again," Jessie said help Johan into the bed.

"But, if we don't get him back he'll stay with them forever!" Johan protested.

"I know. Relax Johan. I'll get him back," Jessie said.

"Oh no, not without me," Johan said.

"Okay," Jessie said giving in.

"Thank you," Johan put on a shirt and graded his sword but, then dropped it and remember what Jehu said " _You can't even hold your sword."_

_I have to be careful holding my sword,_ Johan thought.

:Dark's House:

"I fell a lot better now," Dark said.

" Good I was worried for you, my love," Jehu said as he kissed Dark. Dark slide his tongue in Jehu mouth. Jehu moaned as he leaned against the wall for support. Dark opened his eyes a little to see a cute pink blush on Jehu's face. Then they separated for air.

"Did you like that?" Dark asked Jehu, who was still blushing.

"Yes. That was fun," Jehu said.

Then they went to see Judai. He was still sleeping peacefully, but they knew Johan would come to get him back and they would be waiting.

Then a window smashed and Johan and Jessie came in.

"Did we miss the party?" Johan ask in a playful tone.

"Get Judai out of here, Dark I can take care of these two," Jehu said.

"Good luck, my love," Dark said before he left he kissed his boyfriend.

"Jessie go after them, I got Jehu," Johan said.

"Got it," Jessie took off after Judai and Dark.

"You ready?" Johan asked.

"You bet, I am, Johan," Jehu said noticing Johan was still in pain.

Johan ran at Jehu and slashed Jehu arm. Jehu was waiting for that then he turn around and punched Johan bad side, Johan gasp at sudden pain going though him. Jehu repeated this action over and over again, after some time Johan began to cough up blood. Jehu then slashed Johan in the back making blood go everywhere, Johan gasp at the pain and slashed Jehu arm as hard as he could. This time Jehu screamed in pain. Johan slashed his other arm, Jehu fell to the floor. Right as Johan was about to kill Jehu a sword stopped him.

"What?" Johan said he looked up and it was Dark defending his boyfriend from dying.

"You mess with him you mess with me Anderson," Dark said.

"Where is Judai?" Johan demanded.

Then a person came out of the room defending Judai was Judai's older brother Haou.

"Judai?" Johan said in surprise.

"Stay away from him, Johan," Haou said.

"Please stop!" Judai screamed, everyone turned to looked at Judai. Judai ran up to Johan before he passed out.

"Judai…," Johan said after passing out.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!" Judai yelled.

"Judai I'm always with you," Haou said walking up to his brother to help him.

"Thanks, Haou," Judai said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dark asked Haou.

"I will do anything for Judai. You keep me from him long enough. Judai take cover, I'll deal with him and find Jessie," Haou said. Judai nodded and took cover with Johan. Then he went to look for Jessie.

"You ready? Dark?" Haou asked.

"As I'll ever be!" Dark said and ran towards Haou and slashed and he missed. Haou slashed his back, Dark screamed. Without knowing Jehu woke up to his boyfriend scream and saw Haou sword in his back. Jehu grabbed his swords and started to attack Haou. Haou used Johan sword to stop his attack. Scared he used his other sword to strike. Haou pulled his sword out of Dark's back and again stopped Jehu attack.

Meanwhile Judai went looking for Jessie remembering what Dark did to her.

:Flashback:

Dark grabbed Judai and took off. Jessie showed up and was ready to attack.

"Let him go, Dark. Now," Jessie said.

"No way. I'll take you down," Dark said and ran at her and slashed her arm. She screamed, but keep going. Judai watched as Dark stabbed Jessie in the side and she'd passed out. Before Dark could get near Judai, a person appeared out of no were.

"Back off, Dark," the voice said.

"I don't think so, Haou," Dark said before he attack Jehu screamed and Dark took off in the direction.

"Who are you?" Judai asked scared.

"It's okay, Judai. It's me." Haou said hoping his brother remembered him.

"Haou?" Judai said remembering his brother.

"YOUR ALIVE!" Judai yelled hugging his brother and began to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay. Judai we need to save Johan," Haou said. Judai nodded and followed his brother.

:Flashback end:

"Jessie?" Judai said waking her up.

"Judai," she said in happiness.

"Come on, we need to get back to your brother," Judai said. Jessie nodded and followed Judai to her brother.

When they got back they saw Haou looking at Johan.

"Is he okay?" Judai asked his brother.

"Hard to say. He is losing a lot of blood." Haou said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Training Kiss

"Johan…" Judai said sadly worried Johan was dead.

"What up with the tears, Judai?" Johan voice said.

Judai gasp and hugged Johan. Johan hugged back glad to have his friend/crush back safe and sound. Judai let go to look at his chest to see the cut.

"It feels worst then it looks," Johan said sitting up.

"How did you win against Jehu?" Jessie asked.

"He got me anger and then I can't remember anything else," Johan replied.

"Just be lucky. Jehu is hard to beat," Haou said.

"Good to see you. Haou," Johan said.

"Sleep. You been through a lot, Johan," Haou said.

"Sounds good," Johan said laying on Judai lap and fell asleep.

Judai was a little surprise. Johan look so peaceful, then he began to stroke Johan head. Judai was about to fall asleep him self.

"Judai. No sleeping," Haou said.

"Okay," Judai said yawning.

:Johan's house:

Judai had fall asleep on top of Johan. Johan woke up and saw Judai and smiled at the brunette. Johan was feeling better when they got in the house Johan picked Judai up. Johan got to his room he put Judai on the bed and laid on the couch and went to sleep. Judai woke up and look and saw Johan on the couch sleeping. Judai wasn't surprised Johan fought hard to win against Jehu.

"Glad your up, Judai" Haou said from the doorway.

"I sure feel better. How's Johan?" Judai asked a little scared for the bluenette safety.

"He's fine just tried. He carried you into the house. Not surprised," Haou said.

"He is amazing," Judai said staring at Johan's sleeping figure.

"Don't worry. He going to teach you how to use a sword," Haou said.

"Cool! I felt useless when Johan was hurt," Judai said happily.

"You won't feel that way when Johan teaches you to use a sword," Haou said.

"Yeah!" Judai said.

"Hey, Judai," Johan said waking up from Judai screaming.

"Johan! Is it true? Are you going to teach me how to use a sword?" Judai asked cutely.

"Not a sword. A bow," Johan said.

"Why?" Judai asked.

"A sword is to heavy for you. A bow is easy to carry and easy to use," Johan said.

"SWEET!" Judai said happily.

"When can start?" Judai asked.

"Now," Johan said.

Haou was stunned. Judai can't use a sword? _I'm going to kill Johan_, Haou thought.

:In the Training court:

Judai was happy to learn how to use a bow. Haou was a little mad at Johan. '_Judai can use a sword!' _he screamed in his head.

"So Johan where are we going?" Judai asked cutely.

"The bow court. It will suit you prefect," Johan said.

"Yay!!" Judai said.

Haou still was going to kill Johan. He was too mad to see a wall in front of him and he hit it.

"Ow," Haou said.

"Haou! Are you okay?" Judai asked his brother.

"Yes," Haou said glaring at Johan.

"Let's go, Judai ," Johan called.

"Coming. Bye, bro," Judai said.

The court was huge. Johan sister was here. He remembered her using the bow against Dark. Judai wondered what he and Jehu were doing. Judai had to learn how to use a bow in order to stop feeling so weak in battle.

"Judai, meet Judda," Johan said.

Judda looked like him excepted for the eyes. Brunette, clothes like Jessie's clothes, but her eyes were blue.

"Hi, Judda," Judai said.

"Hi. Hey, Johan throw me that water bottle," Judda asked.

Johan threw the water bottle to her and she used her bow to catch it.

"That was cool," Judai said amazed.

"Thanks. So you want to learn how to use a bow?" Judda asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Judai said.

"Well, let's get started," Judda said.

"Okay," Judai said.

_Judai is a natural_, Judda thought after watching Judai shoot a perfect shot.

"Not bad," Judda said impressed.

"Thanks. It comes natural," Judai said.

"So why don't you take a break?" Judda said going to tell Johan how Judai is doing is bow lessons. When she got to the sword court she was stunned at how well Johan was able to practice with his injuries. Then Johan collapsed to ground because of his injuries, before Judda was able to help he got back on his feet and kept fighting.

"Johan. You know you shouldn't be fighting with your injuries," Judda said.

"I know, but I want to try and I'm do pretty good so far," Johan said dodging his opponent.

"Stop," came a old voice.

"Master Sanman," Johan said and bowed to his sword master.

"You should be resting, Johan," Master Sanman said to his old student.

"But I most be strong, like my father," Johan said.

"I know, but he doesn't want his son to join him yet," Master Sanman said with a laugh.

"Man," Johan said.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to Johan for minute," Judda said and took Johan where Judai was practicing. Johan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Judai was getting perfect shots and he never missed once. Johan was impressed.

"Hi, Johan. Hi, Judda," Judai said walking to his friends.

"Hi…" Johan said before passing out of fighting.

"Is he okay?" Judai said worried for his friend/crush.

"He'll be fine, but we need to get him to his room. He wasn't suppose to practice today. Well that what he gets for not resting," Judda said.

"Okay," Judai said.

"He's heavy," Judai said.

"I know. It getting hard to carry him," Judda said.

"I hope he wakes up soon," Judai said.

They got Johan in his room and now he looked peaceful. Judai was amazed, Johan was beautiful. Johan hair turned emerald and his arms looked bigger.

"He looks beautiful," Judai said out loud.

"No he's not. He's ugly," Judda said tauntingly.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!!!!!" Judai screamed at Judda.

Johan whimpered painfully.

"JOHAN! I was so worried about you," Judai said.

"Ow. Easy," Johan said.

"Are you alright?" Judda said.

"Yes. I'm fine, Judda," Johan said.

"I'm surprised, shocked, and I think your stupid. That you didn't rest," Judda said.

"Shut up, Judda," Johan said mad at her for being rude.

"I hope your not in pain," Judai said ignoring the fight.

"I'm fine, Judai," Johan said.

"Good. I'm doing good in bow class," Judai said.

"Good. You'll be fight in no time. Like me," Johan said happy for his friend/crush.

"I can't wait for that," Judai said happily.

"Judai.." Johan whispered.

The day was nothing but relaxing. Judai stayed with Johan so in case Johan woke and was in pain. Then Johan woke and looked at Judai. Judai saw Johan and smiled.

Then Johan pulled Judai forward and there lips met. Judai was shocked at this action. But moaned into it. Johan pushed his tongue into Judai mouth and licked every corner. When they separated they were stunned at each other.

:Dark house:

"Man," Dark said. He was worried. Jehu hadn't woken for two weeks.

"D…a…r…k," Jehu said in pain.

"JEHU!" Dark said.

"Your okay," Dark said relieved.

"Yeah, but it stills hurts," Jehu said.

"I'll get Shadow," Dark said and ran to get his friend.

"He woke up," Dark said to Shadow.

"Awesome!" Shadow said.

Shadow is a black haired boy with red eyes and black jeans and a ripped shirt and black gloves and black sneakers.

"Where's Scar?" Dark asked.

"He's right here," Shadow pointed to his sleeping boyfriend.

"Wake him up," Dark said.

"No," Shadow said and that did it. Scar woke and looked up at his boyfriend.

Scar is a silver haired boy with gray eyes to match his hair. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans with silver gloves on and silver sneakers.

"Morning, Shadow, Dark," Scar said still a little asleep.

"Good morning, my angel," Shadow said kissing Scar's forehead.

"Jehu awake," Dark said.

"Well, let's go see him," Scar said.

Me: hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Bruised my arm so I'm writing slow.

Bye!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Love Sucks

"Hey, Jehu. Good to see you're awake," Shadow said.

"Thanks, Shadow…*cough*," Jehu said.

Jehu was surprised Johan was able to fight with such strength and now Jehu remember his father and what he said about Johan special ability when he was born.

:Flashback:

"So does he have the ability?" Father asked the healers.

"Your son has a demon inside of him," one healer said.

"But he's the demon that destroyed the village years ago," the second healer said.

"But he's only eleven. How could this happen to my son?" Father said.

"Dad…" Johan said in pain.

"I'm right here my son," Father said.

"Am I going to be okay?" Johan asked painfully.

"Yes you are. I know a way to make the pain stop," Father

Jehu listened to what they were saying. _Johan, Johan. That all Father thinks about,_ Jehu thought.

_He does not care what happens to me,_ Jehu thought.

"Jehu. Come here," his Father said. Jehu came in the room and saw Johan eyes turning black as the pain took him.

"Yes, Father?" Jehu said trying hard not to terrible.

"I need you to tell me something," his Father went on.

"Yes," Jehu said.

"Did you think I hate you?" his Father asked his eldest son.

"I…I…I…" Jehu scampered.

"Do you?" he asked again.

"Yes," Jehu said.

"Come here. Jehu I don't hate you. I'm just worried about Johan," his Father said.

"Even before this happen you paid no attention to me!" Jehu screamed.

"Jehu. I-" his Father tried to say before Jehu interrupted.

"LIES! LIES! That's all they are! You can't get me back now, with one of those white lies!" Jehu screamed then he grabbed a sword and went for Johan. Then his Father got his sword and began to protect his son. Jehu knew things his Father didn't. Jehu hit his Father's sword and it came out of his hand. Then Jehu stabbed Johan in the chest.

"JOHAN!" his Father screamed.

Then Jehu fled and left Johan body, but he was breathing.

"Johan?" his Father said. Then he saw the metal plate on hi chest.

"I'm not that…*cough*…stupid," Johan said with a giggle. His Father was happy to see his son happy, but he wanted his other son home and happy.

:Two Years later:

"Jehu, let go of me," Johan screamed at his brother.

"No. When dad comes looking for you, I will kill him," Jehu said.

_No. Not dad. He's the only family I've got, _Johan thought.

"I will not let him live," Jehu whispered.

"Johan! Where are you?" his Father called.

When he found Johan he was tied to a tree. He thought that was a little weird. He walked up to him and took the tape off his mouth.

"It's a trap!" Johan said.

"What?" his father said and dodged Jehu attack.

"Hi, _John Anderson_," Jehu said calling his dad by his name.

"Jehu! What are you doing?!" Johan dad said in angry at his son saying his name.

"I came to kill you and Johan, and that baby named _Jessie,"_ Jehu said hissing the last word.

"That's your sister," Johan's dad said to his former son.

"She is a stupid baby. She will never meet her father," Jehu said and attacked his Father. They fought hard and rough when Jehu went for Johan his Father got in the way and was stabbed in the chest.

"DAD!" Johan screamed as his dad hit the ground in pain.

"Tele…port." Johan's dad said as Johan teleported away.

"Now I can kill you. Good bye, Father," Jehu said as he pushed his sword in deeper in his chest.

:End of Flashback:

Jehu laughed at the memory. _He was nothing_. _So much pain filling his eyes, hope I see it when I kill Johan and Jessie, _Jehu thought.

"Jehu? Are you okay?" Dark asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking about something," Jehu said.

"Well, get up," Shadow said.

"Shadow! Be nice. He's still hurt," Scar said in angry.

"Okay, okay. Don't bite my head off," Shadow said.

"No. it's okay, Scar. I need to move around," Jehu said. Jehu began to stand and fell to the ground weakly, but Dark caught him.

"Your still weak. You need rest," Dark said.

"But-" Jehu said.

"No buts, sleep. Okay?" Dark said

"Okay," Jehu said giving in to his boyfriend.

"I love you, Jehu," Dark said.

"I love you, too, Dark," Jehu said.

Dark put Jehu in the bed and left the room followed by Scar and Shadow. Jehu was still sad a bit. He killed his father, some one he hated so much was causing him so much pain. _That's why I couldn't fight Johan_, Jehu thought.

He closed his eyes and slept with a heavy pain on his heart.

:In Jehu's Dream:

"Mom?" five year old Jehu said.

"Jehu there you are. Don't scare me like that," Jehu's mom said.

"Mom? Will we always be like this?" Jehu asked.

"Yes. Once your new brother is born you can help me raise him," Jehu's mom said.

"Good. I don't think I could live without you. I love you, mommy," Jehu said with a smile.

:At the hospital:

"Dad? Why isn't mom moving?" Jehu asked a little scared for his mother.

"She's dead. I'm sorry, Jehu," his Father said.

"No…" Jehu whimpered.

"We saved him," the doctor said pointing to a baby boy that looked like Jehu.

"That's… my brother?" Jehu asked the doctor.

"Yes," the doctor said.

Jehu ran up to his little brother. He had Jehu features. The hair was a little brighter and his eyes are emeralds instead of orange ambers. Jehu promised his mom he would help raise him and he will.

"Can we take him home dad?" Jehu asked.

"Not until the doctors check him first. Then we'll take him home," his Father said.

:End of Dream and at Johan's house:

"Hey, Judda. How's Judai doing in class?" Johan said.

"Hey, Johan. He's doing good so far. I'm surprise he's this good," Judda said still impressed. Judai was in the court shooting all the targets prefect. Johan was thinking about what happen yesterday. _Why did I kiss him? Do I like him?,_ Johan asked himself.

"Hey, Johan," Judai voice threw Johan out of his thoughts."Hey, Judai," Johan said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Judai asked the bluenette.

"Sure," Johan said.

When they were alone Judai stood there blushing.

"Johan?" Judai asked.

"Yes?" Johan answered.

"Do.. you.. like me?" Judai asked blushing darker.

"Judai… I… I…yes," Johan answered blushing.

"Really?" Judai asked in hope.

"Yes. Really," Johan said again. Before Judai said anything else Johan kissed him. Judai moaned into the kiss. Then Johan pushed his tongue into Judai mouth. Johan and Judai fought, but in the end Johan won mapping out every corner of the brunettes mouth. Judai was enjoying this, but then some one was coming.

"Johan. Someone coming," Judai said between pants.

"I know. Come on we'll go to my room," Johan said taking Judai to his room. The person saw the two make out and it was Judai's brother Haou. _That Johan is going to pay for that_, Haou thought.

Johan led Judai to his room. Judai was surprised it looked different then when he was last in here. Judai hugged Johan and the two went to sleep for a little while. Johan wrapped his arm around his new lover's body to let him know he was there.

"Good night, angel," Johan said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: A Demon?

The next morning, Johan woke and saw his lover sleeping peacefully. Johan was going to let him sleep and then he kissed his lovers forehead and Judai woke and looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Johan," Judai said sleepily.

"Good morning, angel," Johan said.

"So can you tell me why Jehu is the way he is?" Judai asked.

"Well, I got hurt one day playing with some old friends and suddenly a pain hit me in the chest," Johan began.

"A pain?" Judai repeated.

"Yes, my Father was worried so he took me to the healers of our village and they said something that I couldn't hear. Jehu said father didn't care about him, when he did. Dad tried to tell him that I was in pain, but Jehu started screaming and he grabbed a sword and tried to kill me, but I had a metal plat on me and I laughed and passed out," Johan finished.

"Wow. So do you think Jehu will change?" Judai asked.

"I don't know. He might, he might not. The point is I want my old brother back," Johan answered.

"My brother keeps saying that you will be like Jehu. Even though I know you ever be like him," Judai said happily.

"I know," Johan said.

:At Dark's house:

Jehu had healed and had started to train harder then ever. He wanted to get back at his brother for his injuries. Jehu then felt the pain of his wounds.

"You shouldn't be here, Jehu," Dark said in worry for his boyfriend.

"I…*cough*…have to be ready…*cough*…in case Johan…*cough*… wants a rematch," Jehu said wiping the blood from his lips. Then Dark kissed Jehu. Jehu sunk in enjoying the feeling. Then he moaned and they separated.

"I hate when you do that," Jehu said playfully.

"I know," Dark said.

"But I still love you," Jehu said feeling better because his boyfriend was here.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. Scar is making cheese burgers," Dark said taking his boyfriend's hand and dragged him into the house. The second that Jehu thought about Johan evilly he got a headache.

"Hey, guys. You hungry?" Scar asked his friends.

"Yeah. I'm trying to get Jehu to eat something," Dark said.

"Hey! Why are you so mean," Jehu said in mocked sadness.

"I'm sorry. Then again you are cute when your sad," Dark said.

"No making out at the table," Scar said.

"Aw!! No fair!!" Dark said.

"Well, let's settle down," Shadow's voice came.

"Hey, Shadow," Scar said to his boyfriend.

"Hey, angel," Shadow said licking Scar neck.

"No making out at the table, Scar," Dark said.

Then they all notice Jehu wasn't joining in on the fun. They glanced at each other, worried for there friend.

"Jehu?" Dark said hoping his boyfriend was okay.

"Yeah? What is it?" Jehu asked weakly.

"Your tired, aren't you?" Dark said.

"Yeah, and don't worry you guys I'm fine. Really," Jehu said to reassure his friends.

:At Johan's house:

Haou was watching his brother in practice he was impressed. Judai could shoot perfectly. Not once as he missed.

"Hey, Judai," Johan's voice came.

"Hey, Johan?" Judai said noticing the really bad cut on his side.

"What happen?" Judai said in fear.

"I'm fine Judai. Just wasn't careful that's all. No big deal," Johan said trying hard not to look hurt by the wound.

"Nice try. Now let me see it," Judai said.

"Okay," Johan said giving in. He pulled his shirt up so Judai could see it fully.

"Ow! Easy," Johan said in pain.

"Sorry but it's the only way I can look at it," Judai said softly.

"Sorry, but it hurts!" Johan whimpered.

"Okay. I'm done," Judai said.

"Thank you," Johan said.

"Hey, Johan?" Judai said.

"Yeah?" Johan replied.

"Do you think Jehu is going to stay the way he is?" Judai asked.

"Well, of course he will," a voice said.

"Who was that?" Johan asked.

"Yubel," Judai replied.

"Who's Yubel?" Johan asked.

"I'm Yubel," Yubel said as she appeared in spirit form.

"Wow," Johan said.

Yubel was as tall as Judai, she had white and purple mix in her hair. She had ruby colored fingerless gloves, and red sneakers. She also had green eyes, along with a blue shirt and black, ripped, jeans.

"Nice to meet, you Yubel," Johan said as he shook Yubel hand.

"Nice to meet you. Judai tells me a lot about you, Johan," Yubel said.

"So… how long have you know Judai?" Johan asked.

"Since he was born. I'm his guardian," Yubel answered.

"Yubel you seem tensed what's wrong?" Judai asked.

"Johan?" Yubel said.

"Yeah?" Johan said.

"Are you a demon?" Yubel asked.

"No," Johan answered tensed.

"Your lying," Judai said.

"Okay. When I was eleven my dad took me to the healers and they said I had a demon inside of me and it will come out one day and he will protect me," Johan explained.

"So who is this demon?" Yubel asked.

"His name is Jo-kun," Johan said.

Judai gasped and remembered what Dark said at the school. _'Hey Jo-kun, that's why he got mad, _Judai thought. Johan then felt a pain that he felt when he was eleven. He fell to the ground and whimpered. Then he heard a voice, _"Hello, Johan. My name is Jo-kun."_ then Johan blacked out and he was in his head.

"Who's there?" Johan said.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," Jo-kun voice came. Johan turned and saw Jo-kun. He looked like him but… his eyes were ruby red.

"So your suppose to protect me?" Johan asked.

"Yes. I am your guardian," Jo-kun answered.

"So you were the one who gave me the strength to fight Jehu that day," Johan said shocked.

"Yes. I gave the strength to fight," Jo-kun said.

"So if I was hurt really bad you would come out and help me?" Johan said.

"Yep," Jo-kun said.

"You're a wolf aren't you?" Johan said.

"Yes, Johan. I am a wolf," Jo-kun said stepping into view. He was a white and green mix. He had emerald stripes going from his head to his tail, and blue stripes on his paws and legs.

"Your beautiful," Johan said.

"Thank you," Jo-kun said with a blush on his wolf checks.

Johan woke up in Judai arms. Judai sighed relief, he thought Johan was in so much pain he was a sleep.

"Your okay!!" Judai said hugging Johan.

"I met him," Johan said.

"Met who?" Judai asked.

"Jo-kun. He's a wolf," Johan said.

"Wow. What does he look like?" Judai asked.

"He was a white and green mix. He had emerald stripes going from his head to his tail, and blue stripes on his paws and legs," Johan explained.

"He sounds beautiful," Judai said.

"He was," Johan said standing up.

:At Dark's house:

"Jehu? You okay?" Dark asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Jehu lied.

"Okay. If you need me I'll be in our room," Dark said.

"Okay," Jehu said.

When Dark left he continued to practice. Then he got a thought. _Johan's has a weakness. That Judai boy, _Jehu's thought was. He soon was able to swing without pain.

"Soon Johan you and me will have a rematch," Jehu said to himself.

:In Johan's head:

"Johan is so peaceful when he sleeps," Jo-kun said quietly as he curled up beside Johan and slept soundless that night.

"Jo-kun? Is that you?" Johan whispered.

"Yes," Jo-kun replied.

"Good night, Jo-kun," Johan said as he went to sleep.

"Good night, Johan," Jo-kun said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Protect or Kill?

Johan's night was haunted with nightmares. It was like living in a place that love to torture people. One dream was a memory. The day Johan's father died. Then another dream was about Jessie getting killed in front of him. The last one was the worst. Jo-kun had become a killer and he killed Judai then him.

He woke with a start. The dream about Jo-kun was enough. Now that this dream has happen Johan thinks it will come true. He didn't want to lose Judai or his brother…… He wanted Jehu back despite the fact he tried to kill him. He missed him. It was a pain that will stay with him until Jehu was his old self again. The happy and kind brother. Not the cruel and evil brother.

"Jehu…" Johan said to himself.

"Johan? What is wrong?" Jo-kun asked his friend.

"My brother will come back, right?" Johan asked.

"He might," Jo-kun said and went back to sleep.

He hoped his brother would see the path he took was wrong. Then again he might not. Jehu chose the dark path and Johan took the light path. The two were the best of

friends and brothers. Now they were enemies.

:At Dark's House:

Jehu stood by the bed room window and he thought about all things he did. He wanted to be friends with Johan again. He missed being with his brother. And his sister, Jessie. She grew over the years he wasn't home. He didn't like the fact that Johan want to kill him, but something stopped Johan that day. He could have killed him, but he hesitated. Then he figured it out. Johan wanted his brother back. Jehu was about to cry knowing that his brother still loved him even with all the stuff he did.

"Johan…" Jehu whispered.

Then remember all fun he and Johan had. Pranks and tricks. He laughed at the time they poured water on there teacher. She sent them to the office. They didn't care they had fun. He wanted to with him again, but his guardian would probable kill him on sight. So he decided not to go…yet. He knew Johan would stop him, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

:The next morning:

Jehu was in the court training. Then he thought about Dark. _How would he feel if I traded sides? _Jehu thought.

"Hey, Jehu," Dark said.

"Hey, Dark," Jehu said in a better mood then the day before.

"Someone in a good mood," Dark said.

"Yeah," Jehu said staring at the sky.

"What's on your mind?" Dark said.

"What if I were on Johan's side what would you do?" Jehu asked.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I would probable still be mad if he took you. Why?" Dark said.

"Just wondering," Jehu said.

The thought of Dark hurting Johan set his mind to fear. _Things will be harder than I thought._ Jehu thought. He hoped the answer was 'I would join you.'

"What if I wanted you to come with me?" Jehu asked.

"I wouldn't go. I hate Johan," Dark said with a chuckle at his boyfriend's cuteness. Before Jehu could say any thing else Dark push Jehu to ground and kissed his neck. Jehu knew what he was doing. He was erasing his memories of the talk.

"GET OFF!" Jehu screamed as he pushed his boyfriend off of him.

"OW!" Dark said as Jehu put a foot on Dark's chest.

"I'm going back to Johan," Jehu said and knotted out Dark.

"I'm coming, Johan," Jehu said as ran in direction of the house.

:At Johan's House:

Johan was still missing Jehu. It was raining and it was 12:00 at night. Then he heard a some one hitting the door.

"Hello?" Johan said as he open the door.

"Johan," Jehu said.

"Jehu? You came back," Johan said in happiness.

"I can't stay away. I want to be home. Where I belong," Jehu said. Johan hugged his brother happy he was home. Johan called Jessie and he told her and she hugged him also. The Andersons were a family again. The family was happy to be together again.

"What made you change your mind?" Johan asked.

"The fun times me and you had. The tricks, the pranks. I missed it. I missed you and Jessie," Jehu said.

Then Jehu coughed and they remembered it was raining. They got him inside and sure enough he was coughing even worst. Johan remembered the guardian of Jehu. The tiger, Rinnea. She was help him get the water out.

"Thanks, Rinnea," Jehu said to his friend.

"Your welcome," Rinnea said to her friend.

"Rinnea?" Jo-kun voice said.

"My dear friend," Rinnea said.

"Hey, what about Dark?" Johan asked.

"I hate him. He was going to erase my memories of you guys," Jehu said.

"I thought he loved you," Johan said.

"So did I, but I was wrong," Jehu said crying wanting his boyfriend. Johan hugged his brother letting him know that it was okay.

"He'll come after me," Jehu said.

"Let me guess he's going to kill me for taking you, right?" Johan asked and Jehu nodded.

"Great," Johan said.

"We'll have to be ready," Jehu said.

"You bet," Jessie said.

"Lets show him what happens when he messes with a Anderson," Johan said.

Jehu smiled at his brother. He knew Johan would take care of Dark, but would Jehu let him?

"Jehu? Do you still love him" Johan asked his brother. Jehu nodded.

"Well, we'll get him on our side, because he isn't the problem it's his guardian," Johan said.

"He was sweet," Jehu said. Remembering the day he met him.

:Flashback:

"Hi. My name's Dark," 10years old Dark said.

"Hi. I'm…*pant*…Jehu," 10years old Jehu said.

"Are you okay?" Dark asked.

"I was just beaten and now I'm…. tired…" Jehu passed out and Dark caught him.

"I'll take you to my house," Dark said.

:At Dark's House:

Jehu woke up in a bedroom. The room was black and cold. It was a little weird. Then Dark came in.

"Good. Your awake," Dark said.

"Where am I?" Jehu demanded.

"My house. You were really bad and I thought my mom and I could help," Dark said.

"Can I call my mom and have her come get me," Jehu said but then he felt a pain and collapsed.

"Dang. my legs are messed up," Jehu said and Dark got him back in the bad.

"I'll get a phone," Dark said. He went down stairs and got a phone.

"Here," Dark said. Jehu dialed and waited.

"Hello?" Jehu mom answered.

"Hey, mom," Jehu said.

"Where are you?" his mother demanded.

"Dark's house," Jehu said.

"Well, I be over in a minute," his mother said and hung up.

"She's on her way," Jehu said handing the phone to Dark. Dark grabbed it and he tripped standing on his toys. Then he fell on top of Jehu and there lips met. At first the boys were surprised, then Dark began to enjoy himself. He pushed his tongue inside of Jehu mouth and Jehu moaned and blushed. They separated and they stared at each other.

"I'm so sorry," Dark said rubbing his lips thinking about the taste.

"It's okay," Jehu said blushing.

"Jehu?" his mother called.

"Hey mom," Jehu said from the bed.

"There you are. This most be Dark," She said.

"Thank you for helping him," his mom said.

"No prob," Dark said

:Flashback End:

"He was so cute," Jehu said blushing at the memory.

:The next morning:

Dark had got mad and came to get Jehu.

"He's coming," Jehu said.

"Right. Let's get him," Johan said.

"WHERE IS HE?" Dark screamed at Johan.

"He's home," Johan said.

"Very clever, Anderson. I'll kill you for take him," Dark said got his sword and charged at Johan.

The two threw there swords at each other. Dark slashed Johan shirt and cut his shirt and chest. Johan winced and kept going. Dark slashed and cut his arm. Johan now couldn't hold his sword. Right when he was going to kill Johan two swords stopped him. He looked up and saw Jehu crying. He was wondering two things: one, why was Jehu protecting Johan and two why was he crying?

"Why?" Dark asked.

"I love you, Dark and I love Johan. I can't choose between you two, but I have to protect Johan," Jehu said.

"If that's how it's going to be then… I have to kill you," Dark said heart broken same as Jehu.

Then he charged at Jehu with tears in his eyes. Jehu the same. He threw a dagger at Dark and he dodged it easy. Dark slashed and cut Jehu's arm and he screamed in pain and kept going. Jehu slashed and missed. Dark figured out Jehu wasn't even trying. Jehu couldn't hurt him. _Kill him now!! _A voice in his head screamed. _No I won't hurt him!! _Dark shouted back at the voice. _If you won't then I will. _The voice said. Then Dark was losing control over his body. He wasn't going to hurt Jehu, but the voice took control of his body and was now trying to kill Jehu.

"Dark!! Please if your in there please stop," Jehu said trying to reach his boyfriend.

"Who are you talking to?" the voice said.

"Let him go!!" Jehu demanded.

"No!!" the voice said.

"_Jehu. That's Vimpera!!" _Rinnea said in his head.

"LET DARK GO!!!!" Jehu screamed.

"NO!!" Vimpera said.

Meanwhile Dark was trying to get out and stop the voice from hurt Jehu.

"Please let me out!!" Dark said. Then Vimpera stabbed Jehu in side.

"NO!!!" Dark yelled. Then a bright light got him back in control of his body. When he woke Jehu was on the ground bleeding.

"JEHU!!" Dark said and ran up to him.

"Dark.." Jehu said in happiness. Then Jehu saw Dark take out a bottle full of green liquid.

"What's that?" Jehu asked.

"Some thing that will heal you," Dark said.

"You do still love me?" Jehu asked.

"Yes," Dark said.

"I love you, Dark," Jehu said and fell asleep.

"I love you too, Jehu," Dark said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Hunt and Kill

"Hold still, okay," Dark said to Jehu.

"Okay," Jehu said.

"Is he going to be okay?" Johan asked Jehu's boyfriend.

"He'll be fine. I'll make sure of that," Dark said.

"I trust Dark," Jehu said.

"I know Jehu. Hopefully he can save you," Johan said.

"He will. I know he will," Jehu said.

The boys were scared that Jehu was dying, but Dark was healing him really good. Jehu whimpered in pain, but soon was sleeping. Dark stared at his sleeping boyfriend. Complete amazed at his boyfriends beauty. Jehu looked like a little kid tried from his game.

"Jehu," Dark said as he picked his boyfriend up. Jehu moaned at sudden warmth, but soon relaxed.

"He's asleep," Johan said.

"He's tried," Dark said.

"Will you join us? Jehu wanted that," Johan said.

"I'll join. Only cause Jehu asked," Dark said.

"Good. You're a good warrior," Johan said nicely.

"Thank you," Dark said.

All of them went back to Johan's house to rest. Dark was worried though. He knew Shadow hated him and now he can kill him if he wanted to. Hopefully he won't.

:At Dark's old house:

"Great! They have Jehu and Dark!" Scar said.

"Good. Now I can kill Dark," Shadow said.

"Oh no. Were going to get them back," Scar said sharply.

"Why do you care? Dark almost left you to die!!" Shadow snarled.

"That was 3 years ago," Scar said.

"I will never forgive him for that," Shadow said.

The memory was terrible. Shadow, Dark and Jehu were walking in the woods when they met Scar.

:Flashback:

"Hey! Dark, Jehu! I found something," Shadow said.

"What is it?" Dark said. They looked in a cave and saw a boy.

"Let's help him," Shadow said.

"Okay. We need to get new members anyways," Dark said.

They went in and saw the boy was teenager. Shadow walked up to him and the boy woke up and grabbed his knife and cut Shadow's check. Shadow got his knife and fought back. The boy was pretty good with a knife. Then Shadow cut his check. Then the boy went behind Jehu and put the knife up to his neck.

"JEHU!!" Dark screamed.

"Stay back. Or he gets it," The boy said.

"Hey. Maybe you should see if some has a sword before you attack," Jehu said and got his sword and stabbed the boy in the back.

He yelped in pain. Then he laid on the ground bleeding.

"Come on. Let's leave him," Dark said.

"Why? He didn't know we were going to him so he was protecting himself," Shadow said.

"What?" Dark said.

"After he tried to kill my boyfriend. I don't think so," Dark said.

"But-"

"No buts," Dark said.

"Move," Dark ordered.

When Dark was out of view Shadow said "I want to help you."

"Why? Your friends hate me," the boy said clearly in pain.

"What's your name?" Shadow asked.

"Scar," the boy, Scar, said.

"Okay, Scar. Hang on okay. I'm going to make him let you in the gang," Shadow said.

"Okay," Scar said.

"Dark!" Shadow yelled.

"What?" Dark said.

"He said he was sorry. He want's to join the gang," Shadow said.

"I said 'no'," Dark said.

"Oh come on, Dark. He's right. Let's help him," Jehu said.

"Oh, alright. As long he doesn't get in trouble," Dark said.

"Come here, Scar," Shadow yelled.

There in the trees was Scar. He was limping because his back was pain.

"Hang on, Scar," Shadow said.

:Flashback end:

"Jehu helped you. Dark wanted to leave you," Shadow said.

"You are right, but I can't kill him. He's family," Scar said.

"Idiot," Shadow said as he got up and went to his room.

Shadow closed the door and opened the window and went to get kill Dark.

:At Johan's house:

"Man. Your good at fighting, Dark," Johan said.

It had been three days sense what happened. Jehu got better and was in the bow court. Judai wanted to teach him how to use a bow. Jehu was better at a bow then a sword, but he looked and some one watching his boyfriend.

"Who's that?" Dark asked Johan.

"Oh. That's Judai's brother, Haou," Johan answered.

"Why is he staring at Jehu?" Dark asked angrily.

"I don't know. Maybe he has a crush on him," Johan said.

Dark hated when someone stared at Jehu it gave him a bad felling. Dark walked up to Jehu to see how he was doing.

"Hey. What's up?" Jehu asked.

"Just wanted to see how your holding up," Dark said and glanced over his shoulder and saw Haou was gone.

"I'm doing fine. I love bows!" Jehu said like a little kid.

"Your not a little kid," Dark said.

"Sorry. I'm just hyper," Jehu said.

"That's why your so cute," Dark said.

"I am not cute. I'm evil," Jehu said

Then Dark started to tickle Jehu. Jehu laughed. Dark was having fun.

"Stop! Please!" Jehu said still laughing.

"Okay," Dark said.

"Thank you and what was that for?" Jehu said.

"To prove your cute and fun to be around," Dark answered.

It was lunch time and the boys went inside and Judda was in the kitchen cooking.

"About time. The food is going to be cold if you guys don't eat it," Judda snapped.

"Thanks, Judda," Johan said.

"No prob," Judda said.

Dark and Jehu looked at each other. They were used to Scar in the kitchen. Not Judda, but it some thing they would have to get used to.

"You two okay?" Judai asked.

"Yeah. Were used to Scar in the kitchen," Jehu said.

"Who's Scar?" Judai asked.

"A knife master. In the old gang. Shadow's his boyfriend. Shadow is a sword and knife master," Dark said.

"wow," Judai said.

"I know that he is going to come here and kill me," Dark said.

"Then he'll have to get through me," Jehu said.

"I don't want you to get hurt Jehu. So when that day comes. I want you to stay out of it. Okay?" Dark said.

"Okay," Jehu lied.

"Good," Dark said.

:Back with Shadow:

He was in front of the house. With a sword in hand and a knife in his pocket hidden.

"Come out! Dark!" Shadow said.

"What are you doing here?" came Jehu's voice.

"I'm going to kill Dark and get you back home," Shadow said.

"Get through me first. Then you can have Dark," Jehu said reviled his sword and a bow on his back.

"Have it your way," Shadow said.

Shadow charged at Jehu and he missed him. He wasn't there. Then a arrow hit his shoulder. Shadow hit the ground in pain. Dark heard it and looked out the window and saw Shadow on the ground and Jehu in a tree well hidden, with a bow in his hand as he drawed back another arrow. Dark jumped out of his window and got his sword ready. Shadow went for Dark and Jehu shoot him in the other shoulder. Shadow yelped. He was tried of this. He grabbed his knife and threw it in one tree. Jehu fell out with the knife in his leg.

"JEHU!!" Dark said.

Then he charged at Shadow for hurt him. Shadow was caught off guard and dark slashed his back with his sword. Shadow screamed. And out of no where was Scar. He cut Dark on the chest. Dark yelped. Some how Jehu got back in the tree and shoot Scar in the shoulder. Scar fell to the ground in pain.

"SCAR!!" Shadow yelled.

Then he grabbed Scar's knife and threw it in the same tree. Jehu fell down because the knife was in his shoulder. Dark slashed his back. Shadow yelped. Scar was back in the fight he was fight Jehu. While Shadow fought Dark. Soon the whole house was awake. Johan jumped out of his room window. He started to fight for Jehu. Scar thought that wasn't fair. Judai aimed at Shadow's chest, but could shoot because Dark was getting the way. Jessie was helping Johan. Scar was starting to get tried. Shadow thought it was time to end this. He pushed Dark back and stabbed him in the chest.

"NO!!" Jehu said.

"DARK!!" Johan said.

"NOW!!" Jessie yelled at Judai. Judai shot Scar in the other shoulder.

"SCAR!!" Shadow screamed.

"I'm okay. Let's get out of here," Scar said.

"Right," Shadow said.

"DARK!!!" Jehu said and ran up to him ignoring the pain in his legs.

"Jehu…" Dark said weakly.

"Hang on. Please I can't lose you," Jehu said sobbing.

"I…wasn't quick…enough," Dark said.

"Shh. We'll get you some help. Just hang on," Jehu pleaded.

"Naw… it won't work…I'm going to be… with my…mom…" Dark said and closed his eyes.

"Dark? Dark? No…." Jehu said and cried even harder.

Johan came and tried to comfort him, but it didn't work. Then Haou show up and stroke Jehu head and tried to comfort him.

"Shh. It's okay. He's with his mom. You should be happy for him," Haou said.

"I'm going to be all alone," Jehu sobbed.

"No your not. You have your family and friends to comfort you," Haou said.

"It's not the same. Now the one I've know my whole life is gone," Jehu said.

"You can start again. That's what Dark would want," Haou said.

Jehu looked up and pushed Haou to the ground and kissed him. Haou was caught off guard, but soon sank in. Haou put his arm around Jehu waist and Jehu put his arms around Haou neck. They separated and knew they were bound to be together.

"I love you, Jehu," Haou said.

"I love you too, Haou," Jehu said.

The friends got everyone and inside and got everyone patched up to go to bed and ready to have a funeral for Dark in the morning.

"Jehu?" Rinnea voice came.

"Yes?" Jehu answered.

"Are you all right?" Rinnea asked.

"Yes. I think Dark would want me to be happy. Not grieving him everyday," Jehu said.

"All right. Well, time for bed," Rinnea said.

"good night, Haou," Jehu said as he fell asleep.

"Good night, Jehu," Haou said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: New Enemies

:The next morning:

Jehu lay breathing softly. He looked so peaceful. Then Haou woke and got a text from…Scar?

_Hey. Shadow's is getting new gang members!! I don't want you or Jehu to get killed…like Dark…. Good luck._

Haou was stunned. Scar was helping them? Then he text back:

_Thanks!! This will help us when run into them. Do you know any of the new members?_

Then he hit send and the message was sent. Haou went back to the warmth of his boyfriend. Jehu whispered Dark's name. His old boyfriend haunted his dreams. Once again his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Scar.

_Yeah. Nick Hitana. A demon. Mimi Sonana. A bow master. Mike Mikiaii. The sword and bow master. The last one is the one Shadow won't tell me. I'll keep a eye open if I hear anything else!!_

Haou was glad he had a ally in Shadow's gang. The people Scar listed were in…prison? How would Shadow get them out?

_Scar. They were in prison. How did Shadow get them out? If you know when they might come here let me know. I refuse to lose anyone……like Dark. His funeral is today. Why don't you come? I know it would mean the world to him._

Haou sent the message and got out of bed careful not to wake the peaceful bluenette.

"Where are you going?" Jehu's voice said.

"I thought I didn't wake you," Haou said and turn around.

"Why did Scar text you?" Jehu asked.

"He helping us. He's coming to Dark's funeral today," Haou said.

"He is? Great Dark would love to know one of his gang members still care…" Jehu trailed off.

"It's okay. He is always with you. He is a person that god took pity on and he is a angel that will watch you," Haou said.

Then Scar text back. He said:

_I'll come. He is the gang leader. Shadow made up a story about the three that's how he got them out. They will come tomorrow at night. So be ready. I'm coming so I'll have to fight you guys. I'll be there in a minute._

_Bye!!_

Haousmiled. Knowing Scar would be there gave Jehu the courage to come to the funeral. The two wore black. Then they went down stairs to the funeral. When they got down there Scar was there with the bandages from the last battle.

"Hey Scar. Glad you made it," Haou said.

Then Jehu hugged him and began to cry. Scar hugged back and tried to calm him down.

"HE TOOK HIM AWAY!!" Jehu yelled.

"Shh. It's okay. He's with his mom. And he's happy," Scar reassured.

"Thanks. You've always been there for me," Jehu said.

:At the funeral:

Dark's body was in the coffin now sleeping peacefully at last. Jehu wouldn't stop crying. He had lost the one close to. Now he was lost. Haou stood as the man said some thing about Dark. One turn Jehu from sad to anger. He said 'Dark had killed many. Let us hope he will rest in peace.' Jehu walked up to him and punched him in the face.

"HE WAS NO KILLER!!" Jehu said.

After that they buried Dark's body and left. Jehu stayed by the grave. He wished that Shadow would never had killed him. Jehu laid down lilacs. They were Dark's favorite type of flower.

"You know. Dark will like that," Scar's voice said.

"I will do my best. I will get Shadow for this," Jehu said.

"Well, when that day comes. I will help you," Scar said.

"You will?" Jehu said.

"Yes," Scar said.

"Thanks, Scar," Jehu said.

He hugged his friend and said good bye to him. Then he went in side to get some thing to eat. He hoped that Haou was inside.

:At Shadow's House:

"Morning, Shadow," Mimi said.

"Morning, Mimi," Shadow said still in pain from the battle with Dark.

"Hey, where's Nick?" Shadow asked.

"Practice. Mike is with him," Mimi said.

"Where's Scar?" Shadow asked.

"In his room. He's still mad at you for killing Dark," Mimi said.

"Man, that boy can be really stupid," Shadow said.

Shadow went up stairs to see Scar. He opened the door and Scar was reading a memory book. There was Scar 17th birthday. Dark was in the picture smile and throwing cake in Shadow's face. That picture made Scar giggle. Scar missed those days.

"You alright?" Shadow asked.

"What do you want?" Scar asked sharply.

"Look Scar. Come on I got rid of him. My do you like him so much?" Shadow asked.

"He was family. You killed a family member," Scar said.

"I hate him. He was no family member of mine," Shadow said.

"He was better then you. You just killed him with fear I would die first! That's a coward. That's what you are," Scar said.

"Scar. I didn't want to lose you," Shadow said.

"You said that you wanted to be bloodthirsty. Well, some one who's bloodthirsty would let me die," Scar said and pushed Shadow out of his room.

"Scar. Open the door," Shadow said.

"NO!" Scar yelled.

"Scar," Shadow said.

"GO AWAY!" Scar yelled.

Shadow gave up and went to check on Nick and Mike. When he got there the boys were fight with strength. Nick had Mike on the ground and Mike was use a sword to block the attack. Mike pushed Nick off him and another round started.

"Don't kill any one," Shadow said startling the boys.

"Hey, Shadow," Mike greeted.

"Sup," Nick said.

"Hey you guys are getting better. Has Scar been practicing?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah. He'll be here in a minute," Mimi said.

"When did you get here?" Nick asked.

"I was here the whole time," Mimi said.

"Here he comes," Nick said.

And sure enough here came Scar. Scar had a… sword?

"Scar is a knife master," Shadow said.

"Yeah, but he also a sword master," Mike said.

Then Scar charged at Mike. He slashed he chest pretty good. Scar was standing waiting for Mike. Mike charged, giving Scar wanted. Scar's eye's were no longer gray they were now the color of Dark's eyes. Mike was stunned and stood there. He was under a spell. Scar walked up to him and slashed his back.

"Not bad," Mike said.

"Scar?" Shadow said.

"Who? Oh the person I have to protect. He's asleep," a voice deeper then Scar's said.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked and pulled his sword.

"My name is Fang," Fang answered.

"Why is Scar asleep?" Shadow asked and reveled his sword.

"He is mad at you," Fang answered pointing at Shadow.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"You know why. You are a idiot," Fang said. Then he picked up the sword and went to Scar's room.

Scar woke and thanked his guardian for helping out at practice. Scar laid there on his bed and saw he got a text from…Jehu?

_Hey. How are things there? Did you find out who the member is? Well text back._

_Bye!!!_

Scar giggled at his friend. He wrote back saying:

_Hey. Things are good. No I didn't find out yet. Shadow will tell me tonight. I hope your okay and having a good day._

_Bye!!!_

Scar sent it and went down stairs. When he got there Shadow pinned him against the wall and kissed him. Scar was caught off guard. Then he felt Shadow stink his tongue into his mouth. Scar moaned and shut his eyes. He liked the feeling. Then Shadow pulled away. The boys panted for air.

"What was that for?" Scar panted.

"Fang. He said you were mad at me. I didn't believe him," Shadow said.

"I'm not mad. Not anymore," Scar said.

"Well, it's time you met the last member of the gang," Shadow said.

"Really?" Scar asked.

"He said that he'll help you with the problem of Dark," Shadow said.

"How?" Scar asked.

"Come on," Shadow said.

When they got there the boy looked at Scar. He had all of Dark's features. The black hair. The red eyes. The black shirt and the blue jeans.

"Scar," the boy's voice was the same as Dark.

"Who are you?" Scar asked.

"My name is Dark Mynana," Dark said.

:At Johan's house:

"Hey," Judai said seeing Johan.

"Hey," Johan said.

"What's up?" Judai asked.

"I was wondering. Do you want to go to the park tonight?" Johan asked.

"Why?" Judai asked.

"I thought the two of us could be alone," Johan said.

"Okay," Judai said.

Jehu was laying in the back field. The breeze was amazing. Cold and smooth. Then some weeds moved. Jehu grabbed his sword and went in side of a cave that the movement came from. Jehu was a foot inside when a sword slashed his back. Jehu screamed in pain. The scream was heard by Haou. He walked into the cave and saw Jehu on the ground in pain.

"JEHU!!" Haou said.

"Help…" Jehu whimpered.

"Hang on," Haou said. Then he saw the cut on his back.

"Jehu, who did this?" Haou demeaned.

"So you stole his heart from me?" a voice said.

"Who's there?" Haou demeaned.

"You don't remember? Oh that's right. Here does this help?" the boy walked into the light. Haou gasped. Jehu looked up and saw his attacker.

"Dark?!" Jehu said.

"Hey baby," Dark said. He walked up to Jehu and licked his check.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!" Haou said pulling Jehu closer.

"Why? He's my boyfriend," Dark said.

"No. I'm Haou boyfriend. I loved the old Dark. I love Haou now," Jehu said.

"Wow. You stole his heart and his love. I guess I have to kill him and get Jehu back," Dark said.

Dark charged and slashed Haou chest. Haou hit the ground in pain. Soon he grabbed his sword and slashed Dark's chest. He screamed, but stayed up. The two fought for hours. Finally Jehu got the courage to stop the fight. He hugged Dark.

"Stop. Please," Jehu whimpered.

"Jehu," Haou said.

"Why? You'll still love him," dark said trying to push Jehu off.

"I won't lose you a second time. Please stop," Jehu begged.

Then Dark pushed Jehu off and he hit the ground and screamed in pain when he did.

"Jehu. Are you okay?" Haou asked and notice his boyfriend crying.

"What a baby. Then again he is delicious," Dark said.

"Who are you?" Jehu sobbed.

"I'm the one you loved. Then my heart was turned to stone knowing you loved someone else," Dark said and began to cry.

"I thought your heart was mine. No, he took it so when he dies I will have your heart once again," Dark said and faded.

Jehu was still crying. He was hurt. _I'm your love. My heart was turned to stone when I find out you loved some one else._ That's what he said. His love was a monster and now he will kill Haou. He's going to cause more pain to his heart. Dark was back and ready to kill.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Fight For Love

:At Dark's House:

Dark was sleeping and was tried of the same dream. He and Jehu were kissing back in his old life. He hated the memories of Jehu. Then that smile. Jehu's smile always made him feel happy. He smiled. He did miss Jehu and that smile.

"Dark?" Scar's voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah?" Dark replied.

"Can I come in?" Scar asked.

"Sure," Dark said.

"Hey," Scar said.

"I saw you at my funeral," Dark said.

"I'm glad your back," Scar said with a smile.

"What?" Dark said.

"You're not the same. What happen to you?" Scar asked.

"I went to Heaven. I saw my mom. She said 'You need to go back and fix mistakes I made'. So I was sent back. After that, I went looking for Jehu. I knew he would be so happy to see me, but I forgot Vimpera," Dark began.

"So when I found Jehu. He was happy. I was glad to see him smile. Then Vimpera cursed me. So now I have to kill Haou or she'll kill Jehu," Dark finished.

"That's horrible. Why did she do that?" Scar asked.

"She loves to torture me. So she wanted to see me kill, but when I do I will kill anyone. That's why I almost left you that day," Dark said.

"Wow. That explains a lot of stuff," Scar said.

"Yeah," Dark said.

"Are you alright?" Scar asked noticing the crying blacknette.

"I don't want to kill anyone. If I don't Jehu pays for it. Why does this have to happen to me?" Dark said.

"Dark. Tell him," Scar said.

"What?!" Dark said.

"Come on. If he knows he'll be able to help," Scar said.

"But if I do Vimpera will kill him," Dark explained.

"That Vimpera is really getting me mad. Why would she kill Jehu?" Scar asked.

"She hates him," Dark said and started to sweat.

"What's wrong?" Scar asked.

"She's…*pant*…trying…*pant*…to come…*pant*…out…" Dark panted hold his chest.

"Dark! Hang on," Scar said. He grabbed his phone and played the message Jehu sent from a few months ago. Back when Dark was leader.

_Hey, Scar!! Is Dark there? I know he's probable asleep. Still I want to ask him what he want's for dinner._

Dark stopped sweating when he heard Jehu voice. Scar was glad Jehu voice calmed Dark down. Dark was still panting. He missed the old days when he was leader. Now he was a member of Shadow's gang.

"Thanks Scar," Dark panted.

"No problem," Scar said.

"I miss those days," Dark said finally calm.

"Me too. I told Shadow that day that we could get you two back, but he didn't listen. I didn't want to see him get killed so went after him, and I fought with him," Scar said.

"I didn't know. I wish Shadow wasn't such an idiot. I liked that day on your birthday when I threw cake in his face," Dark said giggling.

"I guess," Scar said.

"Well. I better go see what Shadow wants," Dark said getting out of bed by flipping.

"Show off," Scar said.

"Hey. Being dead help me get better at stuff," Dark said.

Scar watched his friend go see Shadow. Shadow told him to sleep, witch was weird. Then Scar realize that Shadow was getting Vimpera out. Scar went down stairs and he was too late. Those black and silver eyes were opening.

"SHADOW!!" Scar yelled.

"Scar. He- ow!" Shadow said as he rubbed his check where Scar slapped him.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Scar yelled.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Vimpera! You let her out! She's using you! If Dark kills anyone, he'll kill the person that brought him back! And that someone is you!" Scar screamed.

"Yeah right. Who told you that?" Shadow asked.

"Dark did! And you!" Scar yelled and walked up to Vimpera.

"If you hurt any one you'll have to kill me too," Scar screamed in her face.

"Really? I can kill you?" Vimpera said interested.

"If you kill Haou. Then you'll have to kill me first. I won't let you harm them," Scar said. Then Fang came out.

"Fang. How long has it been?" Vimpera asked.

"Vimpera. 13 years. Oh and you are going to die right here right now," Fang said and grabbed his sword.

"Really? You would kill Dark. To kill me?" Vimpera said.

"Not out in physically. Mentally," Fang said.

When Vimpera open her eyes, they were in Scar's mind. Giving Fang the advantage. He was use to the light and his body was a wolf so now he could sneak up on her.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Vimpera shouted.

"Every where. I'm not in one place," Fang voice echoed all other the place.

:Back in Dark's mind:

"DARK!" Scar yelled.

"Uhh…" Dark said back.

"Where are you?" Scar shouted.

"I…don't…know…AHH!" Dark said.

Scar followed Dark's shout of pain. Then he came to a wall with chains…And Dark!

"Dark! There you are," Scar said. He took out his knife and cut the chains.

"Thanks. I own you," Dark whispered.

"Are you alright?" Scar asked.

"I don't know," Dark whimpered from the pain on his back.

"Let me see," Scar said. Dark leaned forward so his back was reviled.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Scar asked see about 10 whip marks on his back.

"Vimpera tortures me in my sleep. She whips me all night. I can't do anything. I was always on that wall," Dark whimpered.

"Well. Fang will take care of her," Scar said as he patched up Dark's back.

"Really? That's good, and thanks for patching up my back," Dark said.

"Your welco- AHHH!!" Scar yelled in pain.

"Scar! You ok- Ahh!!!" Dark said.

The boys realized there other half where fight and both losing. Scar could feel all the pain Fang was feeling. Dark was feeling the pain Vimpera was feeling.

:Back in Scar's Mind:

"YOU CAN'T HOLD THIS UP FOREVER!!" Vimpera screamed at Fang. She had found Fang and turned him human. Now he was visible.

"NOR CAN YOU!!" Fang said.

"Fang! Hang on!" Scar voice came. Then out of no where Scar and Dark came.

"NO!!" Vimpera screamed.

"Dark. Scar you found him," Fang said panting. Then he notice the whip marks on Scar body.

"You're hurt," Fang said.

"When you get hurt I get hurt," Scar said.

"Where's Vimpera?!" Dark said

Then they notice the snake was gone, but then Dark's body was being swallowed by darkness.

"Dark!" Scar said.

"Don't it's too late. We can't save him," Fang said. Then Scar grabbed Dark and pulled him out.

"Thanks," Scar said.

"No you don't," Vimpera's voice came. She grabbed Dark pulled into a portal.

"NO!!" Scar said, but Fang grabbed Scar to stop him from going.

"If we go she'll have the advantage," Fang said.

"Dark…" Scar said.

:Back in the real world:

Scar woke up in Shadow's arms.

"YOUR OKAY!!" Shadow said.

"Ouch…" Dark groaned.

"DARK!!" Scar said. He got up and ran to his friend.

"Your okay," Scar said.

"Yeah. Thanks to you. You weaken Vimpera," Dark said.

"What?!" Shadow said.

"I helped Dark break free," Scar said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Dark doesn't deserve to suffer. Not anymore," Scar said.

:At Johan's House:

Johan walked with Judai in the woods. The two were looking for the meadow. The two boys love to see the flowers.

"Were here," Johan said.

"It's beautiful," Judai said.

You could see for miles. There were red, yellow, purple, blue, orange, and many more colors of flowers. They blew in the soft breeze. The flowers just went with the breeze.

"Yeah," Johan said as he sat down.

"When did you find this?" Judai asked.

"When I was five. I was looking for it. All the kids said it was magical. When I found it, I took Jehu there. He and I loved to come here. I fell asleep one time and Jehu stroked my hair and hummed a soft tune to help me sleep. When I fell asleep he fell asleep next to me. Then dad had to come get us. Dad saw us finally get along. So he left us alone, but made a fire and gave us a sleeping bags. When he tried to separated us we moved closer together. So he put us in one sleeping bag and he took the other one," Johan said.

"Wow. So this place has a history with the Andersons. Cool," Judai said.

"Yeah," Johan said as he laid there and stared at the sky.

Then an idea struck Judai. He would bring Jehu out here. He called his brother and told him. He said okay and they put the idea to action. When Haou told Jehu to go to the meadow Jehu okay and went to the meadow. When he got there Johan was sleeping. He walked up to his brother and laid next to him and stroked his hair and hummed the same tune he used to put Johan to sleep when he was 6. Then he laid there and fell asleep. Haou and Judai watched as the bluenettes slept.

"They look so peaceful," Judai said.

"They sure do," Haou said.

"I wonder what would happen if we try to separated they," Haou said.

They moved them away from each other by a few inches. Then they moved closer to each other like little kids tired from their game. They tried again and this time they started hitting. Then again they moved closer to each other.

"Man, they won't leave each other," Haou said.

"You won't leave me. It's the same thing with them," Judai said.

"You tired?" Haou asked.

"Yeah. Good night," Judai said and laid on the grass and fell asleep.

Haou laughed and made a fire to see the night sky. Then he laid by Judai and stroked his hair and hummed the same tune Jehu used to put Johan asleep. Then he fell asleep by his brother. The Anderson brothers and Yuki brothers slept peacefully, unaware of Shadow and his gang watching them.

"Don't even think about it," Scar whispered.

"I won't hurt them. Not yet anyways," Shadow said and disappeared. Scar disappeared along with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Death Brings Life

:At Dark's House:

Scar woke up laying next to Shadow. Scar moaned. He felt like crap. His back was hurting bad.

"_Fang? Are you there?" _Scar said in his head.

"_Yeah. I'm really tried. My body hurts,"_ Fang said.

Then Scar was teleported to a meadow. It was beautiful. It was a meadow of millions of flowers. Red, orange, yellow, pink, purple, so many colors. Then a pink wolf appeared. She growled and snarled. He wonder who this wolf was. Then a weaker wolf appeared.

"Scar?" the weak wolf said.

"Fang?" Scar was shocked. His guardian was a wolf!

"Yes. I'm a wolf," Fang said reading Scar's mind.

"Are you okay?" Scar said trying to come closer, but the pink wolf growled.

"Don't mind her. She is here to protect me in my weak state. This is Lila," Fang said.

"Your Scar ?" Lila asked.

"Yes," Scar said.

"Will you help me protect Fang?" Lila asked.

"Yes, but how?" Scar asked.

"Do you like to run?" Fang asked.

"Yeah," Scar said.

Then a white light began to circle him. He could feel the warmth, and it felt amazing. Then he open his eyes and Lila stared at him.

"What?" Scar said.

"Look," Lila said pointing at a pool.

He looked and saw he was a wolf. He was silver with black stripes. His gray eyes let him see that he was special. In a wolf book gray eyed wolves would be able to run faster then all wolves. They could catch anything that was three times its size. It could kill a moose by itself.

"Wow. Now I can help protect Fang," Scar said.

"Lets go to the den. Oh wait it's five miles. You can't run," Lila said to Fang.

"Scar can carry me. Right Scar?" Fang said.

"Yes," Scar said as he bowed.

"Respect. I like that," Fang said as he bowed.

"Why bow to me?" Scar asked.

"You are the legendary gray wolf. It is disrespectful if I don't bow," Fang said.

"Oh. Thanks," Scar said.

"Please. Come with us, Scar," Fang said.

"Okay," Scar said.

Fang laid on Scar's back and Lila lead Scar to the den. Scar was running faster then he thought possible. Lila ran at his side. Then a black wolf jumped out of no where and snarled at Fang. Scar laid him down and turned to face this creature. The wolf gasp at the gray eyes. Lila stayed by Fang at all times. Then the wolf charged and Scar was sitting there washing his paws. When the wolf came in reach, Scar strikes. The wolf went flying. He got back up and growled at Scar, who was still washing his face.

"Who are you?!" the black wolf demeaned.

"I'm-"

"Scarface," Lila interrupted.

"Ha! How could a legendary wolf help a weakling like him?" the black wolf said.

"How dare you! Fang helps me when I need it! He got hurt protecting me! You worthless mutt!" Scar screamed.

"You will pay for disrespecting Scarface," Lila said.

_What up with this Scarface crap? _Scar asked himself.

The wolf charged and this time Scar was standing waiting for his enemy to come in reach. When he did Scar tripped him and bit his leg and back. The wolf yelped. He was trapped under a wolf who could kill a bear if he wanted.

"Don't kill him!" another black wolf came out of no where and protected the first black wolf.

"Who are you two?!" Scar demeaned.

"I'm Sol and this is Wing. We were given a job to kill Fang. I didn't know the great Scarface would be here," Sol said as he bowed.

"SOL!! What are you doing? Kill him!!" Wing said.

"We can't fight Scarface. He will kill us both with a swap of he's paw," Sol said.

"We will fight again, but some other place and some other time," Sol said and disappeared with Wing.

"Who is Scarface?" Scar asked.

"He was our leader. He cared for all life and all wolves. Even if they hated him. He would spare them and he would tell them to leave or he would kill them. He made the world safer for wolves. He would kill humans that would try to hurt us. He would help care for the young and elderly. He was a legend because he could kill a eagle if tried to kill one of us. He would not rest if one of us was hurt. He would always be there when a wolf was in trouble. He was amazing. Until the day a human shot him and the wolves were at war with the humans. Then a white wolf came and stopped the fighting. We all realized she was the daughter of Scarface. She would never let the wolves get hurt. Like her dad," Lila said.

"Wow. They think I'm Scarface? I don't have a family member that was a wolf," Scar said in confusion.

"Yes. You do Scar. He was your brother. The brother you never got to meet. He was a member of Scarface clan. Your brother fought along side Scarface," Fang spoke up.

"Impossible. Dad said he died in war," Scar said.

"He didn't. He's at the den. If you want to see him," Fang said standing.

"Careful," Lila said.

"I want to run to the den. Scar you are the legendary Scarface," Fang said.

"I am?" Scar said.

"When you are in this world you are Scarface. When you are in your world you are Scar," Fang explained.

"Oh. So I can meet my brother?" Scar asked.

"Yes, you can. He'll be waiting," Fang said.

The three wolves began to run. Scar was in the lead with Fang by his side. They ran to a huge den. It had blue and white flowers covering it. The flowers were growing strong. Scar walked with Fang. All the wolves stared at scar and bowed. Scar raised his head as they bowed. Finally they reached a huge chamber. The chamber had a hole in the roof. Sun light hit a blue and gray pelt.

"Andrew," Fang said to the wolves.

"Fang. What is it?" Andrew said.

"I have some one you would love to meet," Fang said. Andrew sat up and looked at Fang and Scar.

"Scarface?" Andrew said.

"No. Andrew this is your human brother Scar," Fang said.

"Andrew? Is that you?" Scar said.

"Scar? How did you get here?" Andrew asked still not believing his eyes.

"I got here because Fang summoned me. Why did you leave me?" Scar said.

"Dad want me dead. He hated me. Mom loved me. Dad couldn't live mom any longer so he took you and left. I longed to see you, but when I went to visit dad he keep me locked in a room far away from yours. Mom came one day and got dad arrested, but he said a friend came and took you far away from me. I cried every night. I wanted to see you, but I couldn't. Mom died five years after that. So I came here," Andrew said.

"Well, I'm here now. We can catch up with each other," Scar said in a brotherly tone.

"Why not?" Andrew said.

He jumped down and he was face to face with Scar. Scar saw a huge scar going for one corner of his face to the other.

"Where that come from?" scar asked.

"Fight along side Scarface," Andrew said.

"Wow," Scar said amazed.

"So what happened to you?" Andrew asked.

"I woke up in a lab at the age of four," Scar began.

"A lab?" Andrew repeated.

"Yes. They did so many test on me. That's when I met Fang. He help me get out of there. When I got out of there I went to a meadow and found a old cave. I made my home there. I loved to be in the wild. Then Shadow and some friends came and found me," Scar said and began to cry at the word friend.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"The friends that were with him were Dark Mynana and Jehu Anderson," Scar said now balling.

Then his brother turned human and hugged Scar. Scar didn't see he was in human form as well. Scar looked at his brother. His brother had gray hair like his. He had blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and black pants, along with red finger less gloves.

"You look cool," Scar said wiping the tears away.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. Shadow killed Dark and Jehu left. Now Dark was reborn and he's cursed to kill and if he does he'll kill the person that brought him back. That somebody the idiot Shadow," Scar said.

As the boys got to know everything about each other they went to the spot they met Sol and Wing. The black wolves appeared and growled at Andrew.

"What are you doing here?" Sol asked.

"You attacked my brother and now your going to regret it," Andrew said.

"We're not scared of you," Wing said.

"Will see about that," Andrew said.

The two black wolves charged. Andrew ran at them and so did Scar. Sol fought Scar and Andrew fought Wing. Wing bit Andrew on the leg. Scar pushed Sol off him and ran to help his brother. Sol jumped on Scar and Scar bit his leg. Sol yelped and got off. Andrew was on the ground. Scar jumped on Wing and bit his back. Wing began to buck. He was trying to get Scar off of him. Then an idea struck Wing. He ran into a tree. Scar yelped, but kept his grip. He did it over and over again. Until finally Scar turned human and was panting from the pain. He grabbed his knife and still fought the wolf. Wing pinned him to the ground and that's when Andrew jumped on his back.

"We give up!" Sol said.

"Good. Now get out of here!" Andrew barked. Andrew turned around to see blood coming down Scar's face.

"Scar? Are you okay?" Andrew asked in human form.

"Yeah…*pant*… just tired. That was fun," Scar panted.

"Come o-," Andrew tried to say before a white light appeared next to the brothers. It was Scarface!

"Scarface?!" Andrew said in shock.

"Andrew. This must be Scar," Scarface walked up to Scar.

"Yes. I'm Scar," Scar whimpered from his pain.

"Why did you fight them?" Scarface asked.

"They wanted to kill Fang. So we scared them away so they won't…*cough, cough*… kill him," Scar said coughing.

"Well, maybe it's time you took him to Snow. She'll help him," Scarface said.

"Will you come with us?" Andrew asked back in his wolf form.

"No. You need to hurry. Your brother need s to see Snow or he'll die," Scarface said and faded.

"That was him?" Scar asked.

"Yep. That was him," Andrew said.

:At Johan's house:

Johan woke up laying next to Jehu. Jehu woke up and saw his brother was already awake.

"Good morning," Jehu said.

"Morning," Johan said.

"Judai. Time to get up," Johan said skaking Judai trying to wake the sleeping brunette.

"What?" Judai said. Haou woke to Jehu doing the same.

"Looks like we fell asleep. We better get back," Jehu said.

"You guys go ahead I have to talk Judai," Johan said.

Judai was a little confused. What did Johan want to talk about? Then when Jehu was out of sight. Johan kissed Judai. Judai was caught off guard. Then he sank in. then a tongue went into Judai's mouth. Judai moaned. Then Johan pulled away for some air.

"You like that?" Johan asked.

"Yes," Judai said.

Then went back to the house and they made breakfast.

:Back with Scar:

Scar was sleeping in a moss nest. Snow began to treat both the boys wounds. Snow looked at Scar and she thought she was in love. _Scar's beautiful, _Snow thought.

"What?" Scar asked. She's beautiful, Scar thought.

"You look amazing," Snow said letting it slip.

"You too," Scar said.

Snow left and Andrew said, "You like her?"

"Yes," Scar said.

"She's been looking for a mate," Andrew said.

"Really?" Scar asked.

"Yeah. Ask her," Andrew said.

"Okay. I will," Scar said he got up and ran into Snow.

"Hi," Snow said.

"Hi," Scar said.

"You looking for a mate?" Scar asked.

"Yes," Snow said.

"Can I be your mate?" Scar asked.

"YES!!!" Snow said. Then she turned human and hugged him. Scar was in human form as well so he hugged his new mate.

"We'll always be together," Snow said. Scar smiled at his girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: Kissing in the Moonlight

"So, heard you and Snow are mates," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Scar said.

"That's good. She most be so happy," Andrew said.

"Yeah. She is happy…" Scar trailed off.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"My friend is worried about me. Can go tell him I'm okay?" Scar said.

"Alright. Let's go," Andrew said.

"Wait. Your coming?" Scar said.

"Yeah," Andrew said.

Then a white light wrapped around them and they began to dissolve. Then they opened their eyes and they were at Dark's house and they were human.

"Were here," Scar said.

"This? Is a house?" Andrew asked.

"Yep," Scar said.

They went in side and went to Scar's and Shadows room. Scar was a little scared. He hoped Shadow was okay. When he opened the door, Shadow was on the bed reading. He looked up and saw Scar. He smiled at him.

"Where you've been?" Shadow asked evilly.

"What?" Scar asked. Then Shadow walked up to his ear and something terrible.

"I cheated on you for two years," Shadow whispered.

"WHAT?!" Scar said.

"What?" Andrew finally said.

"How could you… You…IDIOT!" Scar yelled and turned into a wolf and tackled Shadow.

"What the-"

"I'm a wolf. I can kill you right here!" Scar interrupted

"Scar! Calm down," Andrew said pulling his wolf brother from the human.

"Ha! What? Did you think I loved you? I hated you! I found out that you told Jehu about the members. I hope you die!" Shadow said.

Scar gasped. This person wanted him dead. He began to run and Andrew turned to this human called Shadow. He turned into a wolf. Then he jumped onto him and tackled him back to the floor.

"Now you have made a enemy. One you will regret. You are empty, worthless, and nothing but a weakling," Andrew said.

He bit Shadow on the shoulder, hard. Shadow yelped in pain, loud enough that Scar came and saw the blood. He grabbed the necklace that Shadow had got him and threw it at him.

"I'm going to see Jehu," Scar said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Okay. I'll be at home," Andrew said and disappeared from sight and went home.

:At Jehu's House:

Jehu laid in the meadow once again asleep. He awoke and saw Haou next to him sleeping. He wasn't sleeping… He was dying!

"HAOU!" Jehu yelled loud enough to let Jessie and Judda that something was wrong.

"Jehu! What's wrong? Ah!" Judda said seeing Haou.

Haou breathing was shallow. He was bleeding. Then it hit Jehu what happened last night.

:Flashback:

"Run!" Haou said to Jehu.

The two ran to the meadow. Then Shadow came and grabbed Jehu. Then he did something he regretted. He licked the side of Jehu's face.

"Your dead," Haou said.

"Bring it," Shadow said.

Haou charged and slashed Shadow on the chest and he didn't even wince. Then right in front of them was the three new members and…Vimpera! Then the wound on Shadow's chest healed in a second. Haou went at him a second time. Shadow laughed and Nick turned into the demon he was. He was black with white stripes and red evil eyes. He was a Firewolf. The huge creature pinned Jehu to the ground. Haou didn't pay attention to Mimi and she shot Haou in the back. He gasped and went for the Firewolf. The wolf gasped at the human's strength. He was stabbed in the back with the sword he had. Nick yelped and laid on the ground, not moving. His brother, Mike, ran up to him and his brother turned human.

"We give!" Mike said.

"Good. Now get out of here," Haou said.

"Mimi," Shadow said. Then in a second a arrow was in Haou back like the first arrow.

Haou hit the ground and passed out. Jehu went to see him when Vimpera was behind him and hit him in the back of the neck and Jehu passed out beside Haou. Then Dark came out and looked at Jehu.

"What did you do?!" Dark demeaned.

"Vimpera was helping you with your mission," Shadow said.

"You idiot! What would Scar think about this?!" Dark said.

"Scar? Oh. I cheated on him two years ago," Shadow said putting his arm around Mimi.

"You cheated with her?" Dark asked.

"Yep. Now I'm a vampire. Why? Cause I sold my heart to the devil," Shadow said reveling his long sharp fangs.

"You want to bite Scar. Don't you?" Dark said.

"Oh yes. I've wanted to taste him and watch. As he slowly and painfully die," Shadow said.

:End of Flashback:

Jehu remembered every word. Then it hit him. That night Scar wasn't with them. So he most be alive! Then the bushes moved. Jehu grabbed Haou sword and went towards it. When Scar came out he hugged Jehu and was crying.

"Scar what's wrong?" Jehu asked his crying friend.

"Shadow…hates me…he wants me dead," Scar whimpered.

"Oh. It's okay. He said he sold his heart to the devil," Jehu began noticing Scar looking up.

"He's a vampire," Jehu finished. Scar began to calm down.

"He's stupid. He is a idiot if he didn't see the real Scar," Jehu said.

"Thanks, Jehu," Scar said.

"What's wrong with Haou?" Scar asked.

"Shadow and the gang came and attack…" Jehu trailed off as he remembered the worried look on Dark's face.

"What about Dark?" Scar asked.

"Vimpera was out," Jehu said.

"Now I understand. Vimpera using Shadow. Once Dark kills someone he kills Shadow. Which will happen anyway," Scar said.

Jehu heard Haou moan, letting everyone he was awake. Jehu ran towards him. Haou sat up and looked around trying to remember what happen.

"Haou!" Jehu said as he hugged his lover.

"Jehu…is…that you?" brunette asked.

"Yes it's me," Jehu said. Then Haou snuggled in Jehu chest and whimpered in pain.

"Haou?" Scar said. The brunette looked up and saw Scar. He asked Jehu to help him up and he did. Then the brunette hugged his old friend.

"Good…to see…you," Haou said.

"You sound terrible," scar said.

"I…feel it," Haou said.

"Let's get you in the house," Jehu said. He began to walk when Scar stayed where he was.

"Scar? You coming," Jehu asked.

"I can't. There's someone waiting at home. I'll come back. I promise," Scar said.

"Who-" Jehu was interrupted by a portal opening and a girl came out.

"Scar!" the girl said and ran to Scar.

"Hey, Snow," Scar said.

"Lets go home. Andrew is waiting," Snow said.

"Andrew? I forgot him at Shadow's house!" Scar said freaking out.

"Don't worry. He came home after that," Snow said.

"Well, since you're here. I would like you to meet Jehu, Haou, Jessie, and Judda," Scar said.

"Hi," Jessie said.

"Hi there," Judda said.

"Sup," Jehu said.

"H…i," Haou said weakly.

"What's wrong with him?" Snow asked Scar.

"He's hurt. They said they need help. Maybe from a master," Scar said.

"What are the herbs here?" Snow asked Judda.

"There over there," Judda said pointing to a batch. Snow went over to them and grabbed flowers and cobwebs.

"Let me see him," Snow said. Jehu put Haou down, so Snow could see him.

"Put these on his on his back," Snow ordered Jehu.

He put the cobwebs on his back. Then she pulled a petal off the flowers she had. She then chewed on it and let the juice sprinkle on his wound. Haou winced. He felt that and it hurt him. Jehu grabbed his hand and Haou squeezed it. Snow chewed more and Haou stopped squeezing some hard. The pain was easing. When she was finished Haou could stand and walk like normal.

"I feel great," Haou said in much stronger voice.

"I'm glad. Thank you, Snow," Jehu said.

"No prob," Snow said. Then Snow turned into a white wolf with gray stripes with sapphires for eyes.

"Wow," Jehu said. Then Scar turned into a gray wolf with a silver pelt and black stripes. With gray eyes.

"So you have to go?" Jehu asked.

"Yep. Bye guys. I'll come visit and if you need help just say it and my friends will help," Scar said.

"Thanks, Scar," Jehu said as he watched the wolves walk through the portal and vanished.

"I'm goanna miss him," Haou said.

"We'll see him again. Now lets go back to the house," Jehu said.

:Back with Andrew and Scar:

"Hey. Your home," Andrew said.

"Yup," Scar said.

"Lets go get some sleep. You need it from all that running," Andrew said.

"I know," Scar said.

That night he remembered what Shadow said to him. _Did you think I loved you? I hated you! I hope you die! _those were his words. Now Scar will kill him if he goes near Haou and Jehu. He will protect them Vimpera and he will protect Dark. He will help Dark from his curse. He will die to protect his friends and Snow. She laid next to him sleeping peacefully. Then he moved and woke her.

"Are you-hmp!" Scar said before Snow kissed him.

"Goodnight," Snow said and went back to sleep.

"Goodnight. My love," scar said and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve: No Blood Left

:At Shadow's House:

Shadow laid out side in the backyard, remembering the pain he went through to give up his heart. All the memories were coming back.

:Flashback:

Shadow went down to the underworld and the devil saw him arrive.

"So you came?" the devil said.

"Yes," Shadow said.

"This won't hurt a bit," the devil said.

Then the devil's hand went through Shadow's chest and grabbed his heart. Shadow screamed at the pain. Then the devil pulled hi heart out and Shadow collapsed. The devil whispered in his ear. _"Find the one that caused you pain and I will give you back your heart."_ then a beast appeared and began to chase him. When he ran into a maze.

Shadow was be chased like a animal. He was in a maze. It was a place he remember when he was seven. He hid in a meadow. The beast followed his scent. Shadow laid in the grass and was hidden pretty good.

"Come out," the beast said. His voice was like Scar's voice.

"Come out, Shadow," the beast said, still sounding like Scar.

Then the beast stopped dead in it's tracks. It sniffed and found Shadow. Shadow tried to run, but he was pinned to the ground. The beast licked it's lips.

"You look delicious," the beast said.

"Get off me!" Shadow yelled.

"Hold still this wouldn't hurt a bit. Shadow," the beast said

Then the beast grew long white fangs. The beast was a vampire! He bit Shadow on the neck while holding him down. Shadow screamed. The pain was horrible! He wanted to stop. The more he wanted to stop the more the vampire looked like Scar. When he was done he was Scar.

"See? The pain will go with you forever. Never doubt that Shadow," the vampire said and faded.

Leaving Shadow laying in the black meadow and he woke with a start. The beast was gone and Shadow thought that was weird.

"What the?" Shadow said. He looked at his eyes in a pool of water. His eyes were black. Then he laughed.

"Look out Scar. I'm coming for you," Shadow said and took off running.

:End of Flashback:

The pain was unbelievable. Shadow felt a pain in his chest and hugged himself. His head was pounding. Then he started screaming in pain. Then Mimi and Mike came out. The two heard a voice. It was Shadow's. _We have to find Scar. It's the only way I can calm down! _That's what the voice said.

"Hang on," Mimi said. She took out one arrow and cut her wrist.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" Mike asked. Mimi put her wrist next to Shadow's mouth and dripped blood into his mouth. He began to relaxed and grabbed her wrist and licked it clean and the wound was gone.

"Thanks," shadow said.

"No problem," Mimi said.

"We need to find Scar and end my vampire curse," Shadow said, as he got up he almost fell back down, but Mike caught him.

"Not until your healed," Mike said.

"But-"

"No buts," Mike interrupted.

:At Johan's House:

"Jehu. Time to wake up beautiful," Haou said.

"I'm up. My love," Jehu said.

The two were in the meadow taking a little nap. The two slept for hours and it was night time. The meadow was a perfect place to take a break from Johan and Judai's pranks. The boys has pulled all the pranks of the world. The two just couldn't stop. When they get a good laugh they keep going on what makes them laugh.

"At least Judai and Johan don't come here often," Jehu said.

"Yeah. I know," Haou said.

"Man, it sure is pretty," Jehu said.

"Yeah, sure is," Haou said.

"Hey, Haou?" Jehu said.

"Yeah?" Haou said.

"What if Vimpera gets you?" Jehu asked.

"She won't. Cause I wouldn't let her. She knows she can't take me from you," Haou said.

"Okay," Jehu said half believing.

"I love you," Haou said.

"I love you too," Jehu said.

Then Jehu laid his head on Haou stomach and fell asleep. Haou watched his sleeping angel. Jehu's hair glowed in moonlight. Jehu body was outlined in the moonlight. Haou stroked his hair and Jehu crawled closer to Haou. Haou laid on the grass and fell a sleep.

:With Scar:

Scar laid in his nest and was sound asleep until his brother came in and barked to get Scar's attention. Scar opened his gray storm cloud eyes and got up.

"What?" scar asked.

"We need your help," Andrew said.

"With what?" Scar asked.

"Your human friends are in the meadow and there asleep," Andrew said.

"Which ones?" Scar asked.

"Haou and Jehu," Andrew said.

Scar followed his brother to the meadow and Scar saw Jehu sleeping and so was Haou. Scar was smiling at his friends peaceful figures. He asked his brother to make to new nest and make sure they were conformable. Andrew nodded and went to tell the others. Scar stayed staring at his friends and heard Jehu whisper.

"Shadow is going to bite Scar," Jehu whispered

Scar gasped and remembered what Shadow said. _Did you think I loved you? I hate you! _The words made Scar whimper. He wanted the old Shadow. Not the demon that replaced him. He missed Shadow's smile and everything. He longed for Shadow and him to play games like they used too. Then the moon came out. Scar howled and while he did he woke Jehu.

"Scar?" Jehu said.

"Hey pal," Scar said.

"You okay?" Jehu asked.

"You said 'Shadow is going to bite me.' I hope he doesn't," Scar said.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said it," Jehu said.

"Come on. Wake sleepilybut up. We got some beds for you two," Scar got up and lead Jehu. Who woke Haou by kissing his cheek.

The three waked all the way to the camp Scar and Andrew lived. Jehu was lead to the beds with Haou right behind him. The two saw the bed. To tell the truth it was a nest in a bed form. It was made of grass and leaves.

"Enjoy," Scar said.

"Where do you sleep?" Jehu asked.

"With Snow," Scar said and walked off. The two boys laid in the bed and slept soundly.

:At Shadow's house:

Shadow laid there and read a book on how to kill someone by cutting them. Then Nick came in and laid next to him and looked at the book.

"Nice book, Shadow," Nick said.

"Don't you have to train with Mike?" Shadow asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, but I thought I ditch," Nick said.

"Well, your annoying me," Shadow said.

Then the door flew open and Mike came in and grabbed Nick by the hair and dragged him out of the room. Shadow thanked Mike quietly. Then Mimi came in and closed the book.

"Get your swimsuit. We are going to the beach," Mimi said.

"What?" Shadow said.

"You heard me. Come on you need a break," Mimi said.

"Alright. I haven't been to a beach since I was 12 yrs old," Shadow said and got up and stretched.

"Come on. Let's go," Mimi said and grabbed Shadow and dragged him out of his room.

The second they got to the beach Mike and Nick scared all the people away so they got the beach to themselves. The two of them grabbed a volleyball and went to play volleyball. Mimi went into the water and Shadow followed her. The second he got in the water he dived underwater. Then Mimi saw him and grabbed her and gave her a hug. Then they got back to the surface.

"You like that?" Shadow asked.

"Heck ya. I love you Shadow," Mimi said.

"I love you, too, Mimi," Shadow said.

He hugged his girlfriend and kissed her cheek. Then the sun began to sink and the gang grabbed there stuff and went home. They started talking about how much fun they had.

"Let's get Scar," Mimi said.

Shadow went to Jehu house and Jehu and Scar were talking along with Haou. Then Scar saw Shadow and ran outside after him. Shadow was standing the backyard. Shadow charged and Scar wasn't quick enough. Shadow grabbed him and put his mouth by his neck.

"Before I do this. I want to say sorry," Shadow said

Then Shadow dug his fangs into Scar's neck. Scar yelled in pain. The pain felt horrible! He wanted Shadow to stop.

"Shadow! Stop! Please!" Scar screamed as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Scar I am sorry," Shadow whispered and stopped.

Scar hit the ground in pure pain. Shadow sat next to him. He prayed to god that Scar wouldn't turn. Thank god, he didn't. Scar laid on the ground sleeping peacefully. Like nothing had happened. He kissed Scar's cheek and whispered the words he wanted to tell Scar.

"I'm sorry. I was being stupid when I said I hated you. I love you more than anything. I wish things would be different. Bye, Scar," Shadow said as he faded into the night, leaving a crying Scar behind.

"I wish I could tell you what I wanted to say. I love you more than my life Shadow," Scar whispered. Then Jehu and Haou came running after dealing with the gang and saw Scar on the ground.

"SCAR!" Jehu and Haou said at the same time.

"Hey, guys," Scar said.

"Are you okay?" Jehu asked.

"I'm fine," Scar said. Then Andrew came out and Snow was with him.

"Scar!" Snow said.

"Hi, Snow," Scar said.

"What happened?" Snow demeaned.

"I was clumsy and hit a branch," Scar lied.

"Okay. Come on let's get you home," Snow said. Andrew helped and they went home with Scar no Andrew's back.

_I love you Shadow. I wish you could hear me_, Scar said in his head. While his brother carried him home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen: Reunion With Blood Lovers

Shadow woke up and looked at his eyes, but they were still black. He didn't understand. When Scar left that caused him pain, but Mimi was taunting him everyday about Scar being gone. Then it hit him. Mimi was the one that caused him pain! Now he was ticked. He walked outside and went to Scar's meadow. When he got there, there were three wolves waiting for him. He looked and one was that Andrew wolf. He got up and turned human and walked up to Shadow's face.

"We were wondering when you show up," Andrew said.

"I need to see Scar," Shadow said.

"Well, we saw what you did to him when the two of you were alone," Andrew said as the other wolves came closer.

"Look, I just want to talk to him," Shadow said.

"Fine, but if I find one more scratch on him I will hunt you do," Andrew said as he turned wolf and told the others to stay close to him.

They started the walk and one wolf snarled at him the second he started to walk. It was a hour later they got to the camp. All the wolves snarled at him and growled. Shadow was lead by Andrew and they ended up in a huge cave. A white wolf barked at him and snarled and he saw Scar in human form sleeping. He wanted to talk to Scar so bad, but the white wolf kept him away as best as she could. Then Scar woke and looked up. He said to the white wolf and Andrew to leave him alone. Shadow walked up to him.

"Hey, Shadow," Scar said softly.

"Hey, Scar," Shadow said hiding his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Scar asked as he put his hands on Shadow's face and saw his eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Scar screamed as he sat up and looked at Shadow in the eyes.

"I thought you hated me when you left, so the devil stole my heart. He said he would give it back if the one who caused me pain would get bitten I thought it was you, but…" Shadow trailed off.

"But?" Scar said.

"But I was wrong. It wasn't you. It was Mimi. She tricked me. I hurt you for no reason," Shadow said as he began to cry.

"Do you love me?" Scar asked.

"Yes, but you have a mate," Shadow said.

"She with Andrew. She told me she had loved him since he came here," Scar said hoping to ease his lover's pain.

"But everyone hates me. They won't like me," Shadow said.

"I can go with you. My wounded neck still hurts, but Snow helped heal it faster the second we got home. So I could back with you," Scar said.

"Really? Oh. I never repeated you're your question. Do you still love me?" Shadow asked.

"With my life. I love you more then my life," Scar said.

Shadow looked down at Scar. Scar eyes showed love and not hatred. Shadow laid next to Scar and stroke his head. Scar's hair was like fur. It was soft and fluffy. Then he turned into a wolf and Shadow still stroked him. His fluffy fur was as soft as a cloud. He looked at his gray eyes. They were like storm clouds. Then Scar turned human because his brother was coming Scar laid his head on Shadow's chest and whispered.

"I wish I could hear your heart beat," Scar whispered.

"Me too," Shadow said.

Then Andrew and Snow came in. They said they would take Shadow to the border, but to there surprise Scar was sleeping on Shadow's chest. Shadow stared at his lover. Scar looked beautiful. He felt like he would fall to sleep next to Scar and he did. Andrew was about to grabbed Shadow when Snow shock her head letting him know Scar wouldn't be happy if he did that. The two left and told the guards to keep a eye on Shadow.

"Scar. Time to wake," Shadow said.

"I'm up," Scar said.

"You know you look beautiful when you sleep," Shadow said, making Scar blush.

"Thanks. Shadow can we kill Mimi? I always hated her," Scar asked.

"Haha. Sure Scar. We'll get her," Shadow said.

"Lets go back to the house. I want to see Dark," Scar said.

"Okay. We'll go see Dark," Shadow said as he got up. Scar stared Shadow had more muscle than he remembered.

"What?" Shadow said.

"When did you work out?" Scar asked getting up.

"Last week," Shadow said staring at Scar, he most have run three miles his arms and legs were more muscular than he remember.

Scar got up and he went out side for the first time in days. He saw his brother and Snow chatting and ran towards them and dragged Shadow with him. Snow looked bigger.

"Your pregnant! Congratulation," Scar said.

"Thanks. Andrew and I can't wait for our babies to come into the world," Snow said.

"So.... Scar you stay here and I'll take him to the border," Andrew said.

"No. I'm going with him," Scar said.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm going," Scar interrupted.

"Okay. We'll take you both there," Andrew said. He said something in Scar's ear and made him blush.

"WE WILL NEVER DO THAT!!!" Scar yelled as his brother laughed.

"Never do what?" Shadow asked. Scar whispered it to him and Shadow blushed.

"HECK NO!!" Shadow said.

"Okay. I get it," Andrew said.

"Good," Scar said.

"Yeah," Shadow said and he began to pant.

"Hey, Scar? What's up with Shadow?" Snow asked.

They turned and saw him on the ground panting. Scar remembered he was a vampire. He grabbed a rat and squeezed the blood into Shadow's mouth. Shadow began to calm down and laid on the ground sleeping.

"I'm not carrying him," Andrew said.

"I'll carry him," Scar said as he turned into a wolf.

"What?" Andrew said.

"You heard me," Scar said.

"Okay," Andrew said.

"Ready?" Scar asked after getting Shadow on his back.

"Yep," Andrew said.

They ran out of the camp and Scar was in the lead. The border was a good mile. Scar would have his legs stretched by the time they get there. When they got there a old wolf was waiting. Fang! Scar laid Shadow down and ran to his master/guardian. He whined like a puppy. Fang did the same. Andrew ran to him too. The three whined like puppies. Then Scar ran back to Shadow when he heard him moan in pain. Scar laid next to him and whimpered. Fang sniffed and told Scar to be careful. Scar asked why and Fang said he was remembering when he changed and when he hurt him.

"I will be careful," Scar said as he got Shadow on his back and ran in the direction of the house.

When he got there Mimi tried to shot him. That is when Shadow woke up. He grabbed the arrow and broke it in half. Mimi saw him do it and wondered why.

"What are you doing, Mimi?!" Shadow said.

"Why did you stop my arrow. I could have let you be human again," Mimi said.

"He's not the one causing me pain," Shadow said.

"Then who is?" Mimi demeaned.

"You are. You are the one causing me pain," Shadow said as Scar turned human.

"What? How did you know?" Mimi asked in surprise.

"I figured it out after I bit Scar. My eyes remained black. I thought about how you treated me after he left. Now I understand you're the one who should be dead," Shadow said.

Then Mike and Nick showed up behind Mimi. Then Dark showed up behind Shadow. Shadow knew he could trust Dark. Then Scar turned back into a wolf and howled. Then Andrew and Fang showed up and growled at Mimi and so did Andrew. Then she charged at Shadow and Nick changed into a Firewolf and charged at the wolves. Dark was left with Mike. Then Mimi cut Shadow on the cheek and he cut her arm. She screamed and Nick came towards Shadow, but the wolves cut him off. Dark kicked Mike in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Nick then ran to his brother aid. Nick began to fight the wolves and Dark. The Mimi screamed again.

"WE GIVE!!!" Mimi said.

"NO WAY!! THEY WILL PAY FOR HURTING MIKE!!!" Nick said.

"I don't care about Mike. We need to leave," Mimi said.

"What?" Nick said.

"Get Mike and lets go," Mimi said. Nick grabbed Mike and Mimi and ran for the woods.

"Well, we did it," Dark said.

"Shadow?" Scar said. And found him on the ground.

"Shadow! Are you okay?" Scar asked.

"Yeah," Shadow said. The second he open his eyes. And they were red!

"Your eyes! There red!" Scar said happily.

"Good. Now I think you can my heart beat," Shadow said. Scar laid his head on Shadow's chest and heard the heart beat.

"YOUR HUMAN!" Scar said and hugged Shadow happy his lover was human.

"You happy?" Shadow asked.

"Yes," Scar said.

"Good," Shadow said as he kissed Scar on the lips.

Scar moaned. He missed this feeling. Shadow broke the kiss and they hugged and got Shadow back to the house. Little did they know Mimi and the others would be back. And they will be ready to fight them again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen: Jehu and Dark's Reunion

Shadow and Scar were dead asleep. Dark stared at his friends. He remembered doing that with Jehu. Jehu was so cute when he slept.

"And he still is," came a voice Dark remembered.

"Hey Rinnea. How are you?" Dark said.

"Quiet fine thanks. Jehu misses you. Maybe you should visit," Rinnea said.

"Nah. I don't think Jehu wants to see me," Dark said.

"That is were your wrong. He wants to see you. Please come visit," Rinnea pleaded.

"Alright. I'll come tomorrow. I'll bring Scar and Shadow," Dark said.

"I will be waiting," Rinnea said as she faded away.

Dark went to his room and went to sleep, can't waiting to see Jehu again. He wanted to see Jehu's smile again. He wanted to see the meadow he heard so much about. Finally darkness of sleep took hold of him and he fell asleep.

:The next morning:

Dark and the gang went to Jehu's house. Dark was a little scared that Jehu would yell at him. When they knocked on the door Jehu opened. Jehu eyes widen and his arms went around Dark's neck. Dark was caught off guard and he soon hugged back. Jehu began to sob. He had missed Dark so much. Since the day he died. He wanted to see Dark so much.

"I'm so happy you came," Jehu said.

"Rinnea told me to come," Dark said.

"I wanted to show the meadow to you. Do you want to see it?" Jehu said.

"More than anything," Dark said.

"Let's go then," Jehu said.

He grabbed Dark by the arm and dragged him into the woods. The two ran through the woods for what seemed like a hour. When they finally reached the meadow. Dark stared at the different colors. Completely amazed. Jehu stared at him and Dark notice. _No out here. I guess it wouldn't hurt, _Dark thought. Then he kissed Jehu on the lips. Jehu was stunned for a minute, then he began to enjoy it. Dark leaned against the tree for support. Dark pushed his tongue into Jehu's mouth. Jehu moaned. He had missed this. Then they separated.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Dark said.

"No its okay. I missed that," Jehu said.

"But your dating Haou," Darks said.

"Oh my god. I forgot that," Jehu said feeling guilty.

"Sorry," Dark said as he turned to leave.

"Don't leave!" Jehu said as he hugged him around the waist.

"Jehu…" Dark said.

"Please don't leave. I can't bare it a second time," Jehu said.

"I won't leave," Darks said.

"Good. I don't want you to suffer," Jehu said.

"You knew?" Dark said.

"Yes. Every night I dreamt of you and saw you suffering. I don't want you to go through that again," Jehu said.

"Jehu…" Dark said.

"Please stay here. All of you. Shadow, Scar and you," Jehu said.

"Jehu… I can't. You know I can't. If I do, Vimpera will hurt Haou. I don't want to hurt any one," Dark said.

"Dark," Jehu said.

He still loved Dark he wanted him to be happy. He knew the only way that would ever happen was to get rid of Vimpera!

"Let's kill Vimpera!" Jehu said.

"What?! Are you crazy? She'll kill you in seconds," Dark said. He didn't want to lose Jehu.

"Please. She has caused pain to both of us. Let's end it," Jehu pleaded.

"How?" Dark asked.

"We'll get help from Nick and Mike," Jehu said.

"What? There here?" Dark asked.

"Yeah. They want to help," Jehu said.

"Okay, but you can't go out with me. Your happy with Haou," Dark said sadly.

"That is true, but I want you to be happy too. I will do anything to put a smiled on your face," Jehu said.

"Well, I don't know," Dark said.

Jehu stared at Dark wanting to kiss him again, but Haou was coming. He didn't want to see Haou heart broken. He watched as Dark walked back to the house and Haou came up to him to see what was wrong. Then he saw tears in his eyes.

"What did _he_ say to you to make you cry?" Haou said hissing the word 'he' like Dark was a curse.

"He won't live with us. I want him to smile, but Vimpera won't let him. She is causing so much pain for him," Jehu said.

"So?" Haou said.

"SO? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?! I KNOW WHY! YOU HATE DARK! YOU WANT HIM GONE!" Jehu said.

"I didn't say-"

"You don't need too," Jehu interrupted.

"Okay," Haou said as he ran towards the house, then Johan came out of no where and walked up to Jehu.

"Hey," Johan said.

"Hey," Jehu said.

"You okay?" Johan asked.

"No. Haou hates Dark. I want to see a smile on Dark's face," Jehu said.

"I'll help. I want Dark to live here, too," Johan said.

"Thank you. I hope we can get Dark to change his mind," Jehu said.

Jehu was walking back to the house when something moved. He went to check want had moved. When he got there it was…Rinnea! He ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged him back. She saw tears on his face and wondered why. The bluenette was so sad that seeing Rinnea made him happy.

"Are you alright?" Rinnea asked.

"No. Haou wants Dark gone and I want him to stay. What can I do to stop the hatred between the two of them?" Jehu said.

"Well, who do you love?" Rinnea started.

"I don't know. I like Dark, but I like Haou too," Jehu said.

"You said 'like' I said 'love'," Rinnea said.

"I love…I love… I can't tell," Jehu said.

"Well, that is the start. Find out who you love then you can come see me again," Rinnea said as she faded.

"Thanks Rinnea," Jehu said and he turned and ran to the house to start the little quest Rinnea gave him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifth-teen: Jehu's Choice

Jehu ran back to the house and saw that Dark was no where. He thought that was odd. He walked back before he did. Then he heard a shout of pain. He ran to one side of the woods. It was darker then any part of the woods. He saw Dark on the ground coughing up blood. He was about to run when Johan grabbed him and told him to stay put. They watched and they saw the person hurting Dark. It was…Haou! The brunette was always jealous because Dark had Jehu's heart and he wanted it.

"What are you goanna do now Dark? Should I leave you here and tell Jehu that wolves ripped you apart and you told me to leave. Or should he see what happened to you?" Haou said.

"Maybe I should tell Jehu you tried to kill me," Dark said.

"Really? How?" Haou asked his viaticum.

"Hey, Johan you and Jehu can come out," Dark said standing up.

Haou looked at the bush that the two bluenettes were hiding. He froze. Jehu came out with his bow and his sword. Dark walked up to him and said to be careful. Jehu threw another sword at Haou's feet. Haou took the sword. He was in shock. He never knew this day would come. He was going to fight Jehu. The one he loved. Then Jehu ran at him and cut his cheek. _How do I defend myself? If I hurt Jehu Dark will step in. and if I don't fight I'll be nothing , but a pile of blood and body parts, _Haou thought.

Then Haou chose fight and he cut Jehu's arm and like what he had thought Dark and Johan stepped in. They kept Haou off of Jehu. Then Jehu told them this is his fight and they backed off. Then Jehu slashed Haou back. Haou screamed and hit the ground. He moved quick before Jehu stabbed his shoulder. He was on his feet and slashed Jehu. Dark couldn't see where he was slashed. Then he saw blood on his chest. He was slashed a crossed the chest. That was it. Dark stepped in. He slashed Haou a crossed the chest. Haou thought that wasn't fear. He was tired. Why did he have to fight Dark? Then Haou looked and saw Scar and Shadow coming with there swords and knives. He can't fight all of them. So he fled. Scar grabbed Jehu's arm and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Scar asked.

"I……can't breathe. Where's Dark?" Jehu asked.

"I'm right here, Jehu. You okay?" Dark said still sounding weak like him.

"If you are then I am," Jehu replied.

"I am, but your not. Your bleeding like crazy. We are going to take you to the house and patch you up. Okay?" Dark said.

"O…kay…" Jehu said before passing out.

Then Dark picked Jehu up and began to walk back to the house. While he was walking he went to the meadow. According to what Jehu said it could heal you while you sleep on the lush green grass. He laid Jehu down on the grass and Jehu moved as if he was asleep, but he passed out. He looked so peaceful. Then he orange eyes slowly opened.

"Hey," Dark said.

"Hey," Jehu said.

"How do you feel?" Dark said.

"Like I'm laying on a cloud," Jehu replied.

"Good. So are you okay?" Jehu said.

"I'm fine," Dark said.

"Good. Your a mess," Jehu said.

"I know. Don't rub it in," Dark said.

"Okay," Jehu said.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Then their lips touched. Jehu moaned and Dark pushed his tongue into Jehu's mouth. Jehu moaned again. Then they broke the kiss. They missed that wonderful touch. Dark stroked Jehu's cheek. Jehu put his hand on top of Dark's. They were sure that Haou would leave them alone now.

:With Haou:

He ran for miles and fell. He was too tired to move. Then Mimi came out of no where and helped him up and began to walk to a little village she had been staying at. When they got there the healers said to bring him inside. They began to heal him and soon enough he was asleep.

"Where am I?" Haou said.

"The Demon Village," came a voice.

"Who is- Mimi!" Haou said as he saw Mimi.

"Hey. What happened?" Mimi asked.

"I tried to kill Dark and Johan and Jehu were watching. Then Jehu and I started to fight and Dark came in when I slashed Jehu a crossed the chest," Haou said.

"I see. You need to stay here. The healers took care of you," Mimi said.

"If you say so," Haou said.

Haou took in his surroundings. He was in a village that had little metal houses with glass windows. Then there was a little store and a hospital. Then there was a house that was like a house back home.

"Is that your house?" Haou asked.

"Yup," Mimi said.

"Neat," Haou said.

" Yup," Mimi said.

"So what do you do here?" Haou asked.

"I'm the one who runs this town," Mimi said.

"So who lives here?" Haou asked.

"Demons, monsters, and anyone who is hated by humans," Mimi said.

"Really?" Haou asked.

"Yes, and you fit in perfect," Mimi said.

Haou knew that he fit in perfect. He was going to like it here. He wanted to show Mimi that he can fight anyone. He knew he could fight anyone and win.

:Back with Dark and Jehu:

Jehu ran into the same place he saw Rinnea. He looked everywhere hoping to see her. Then a gold light began to shine and she appeared.

"Rinnea!" Jehu said.

"Jehu!" Rinnea said.

"How are you?" Jehu asked.

"Just fine. So did find the one?" Rinnea said.

"Yes I did," Jehu said.

"Who is one?" Rinnea asked.

"Dark," Jehu said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixth-teen: Dark and Haou's Fight for Jehu's Heart

"Really?" Rinnea said.

"Yes. Haou tried to kill him out of jealousy; I don't some one like that. I want a strong person. Some one who will protect me. Some one who will fight with me and always love me," Jehu said thinking about Dark the whole time he was talking.

"Okay, lover boy, I hope you are happy," Rinnea said hugging the one she had to protect.

"I am," Jehu said hugging back.

:With Johan and Judai:

Johan told Judai about Haou. Judai said that he would kill his brother, even though he knew Judai was torn apart about his brother leaving. Judai wanted Johan to take him to the meadow so they could relax. Johan said yes and took him to the meadow. Johan watched Judai walk through the flowers. He looked like an angel, in Johan's opinion. Judai stared at the beautiful meadow. The flowers, in Judai's opinion, the flowers were singing. Then Scar and Shadow were ruing there the meadow. Shadow was riding Scar and Jehu and Dark were with them.

"Hey! What's going on?" Johan said. Scar stopped and looked at Johan.

"My friend, Snow, is having her puppies and I want to see them," Scar said quickly.

"Okay. Can we come?" Johan asked.

"Yes please! I told her all my friends would be there," Scar said.

"Okay," Johan said.

He and Judai broke into a run. They ran with Scar and the others. Scar was really fast. Johan never knew that Scar was this fast. Then they arrived at the camp. They ran to the place where the puppies are born. They made it. They new puppies were drinking the milk of Snow. One pup looked like Andrew. It was blue and gray with blue eyes. One pup looked like Snow. It was white with sparkling pink eyes. Then the last one was blue and gray with white spots and bluish and pinkish eyes.

"Scar! You made it!" Andrew said.

"I brought my friends," Scar said.

"What are there names?" Jehu asked as he came in.

"The one that looks like Andrew is Black. The one that looks like me is Menna. The one that is a mix of Andrew and me is Coliss," Snow said.

"There beautiful," Dark said as he came in.

"Thank you. You kept your promise. You brought all your friends," Snow said.

"Mommy, who is that?" Black asked.

"That is your uncle. Scar," Snow said.

"His pelt. It looks like Scarface's pelt," Menna said.

"Yes little ones. He is the next Scarface," Snow said.

"Not if I can beat him," Coliss said.

"Now, now. Be nice," Snow said.

"Okay, but one day I will beat him," Coliss said.

"I'm sure you will beat me," Scar said. Then a old wolf came. Fang!

"Fang!" Snow, Andrew, Scar, and Shadow said.

"Who?" Johan, Jehu, Dark, and Judai said.

"He is one of the guardians. He's Scar guardian," Andrew explained.

"He is?" Shadow asked remembering that day he meet him.

"Yes. He was the one who said I hated you," Scar said glaring at him.

"Now don't be mean," Fang said in the same voice.

"I know. You brought us back together," Scar said.

"Now let me see my grandkids," Fang said. He saw all three of them and smiled.

"There beautiful. And cute," Fang said.

"Thank you, Fang. That means a lot to me," Snow said.

"Tell us about Scarface," Coliss said.

"Okay. How about the day he died?" Fang said.

"YEAH!" all three of them said.

"Long ago a brave wolf ran with his daughter at his side. She was happy to run with her Father. He was Scarface," Fang began.

"Then his daughter's leg got stuck in a trap. He ran to her aid. Little did he know it was a trap to lure him," Fang continued.

"She said 'Run Father! It is a trap!', but he still came he told her 'I will always protect you! No one can kill you without killing me too!'. He was determined to show he wouldn't let her go," Fang went on.

"Then a hunter, drew back his bow. He aimed at Scarface's daughter. When he got her free the arrow flew. She thought that was it for her, but she showed what she could do. She caught that arrow and snapped it in half. Scarface ran at the hunter and killed him. Scarface's daughter growled at the dead man," Fang went on.

"Then ran to the battlefield they fought bravely, but at least the great warrior became weak. Then a wolf tried to kill him, but his daughter protected him. After the battle as they walked home a wolf came and killed the great Scarface. He died to protect his people. His daughter soon took his place and became the leader of the pack," Fang finished.

"Yay!!!" the little puppies said.

"So… who was the daughter's name?" Coliss asked.

"She had a name, but I'm not allowed to say it," Fang said looking at Andrew.

"You can say it," Andrew said.

"Her name is Monkei," Fang said.

"Monkei?" the three said.

"Yes she still alive to this day. She hides to protect herself," Fang said.

"Really?" Coliss asked.

"Yes, little one. She is alive. Waiting to fight any wolf to the death," Fang said.

"I'll fight her and I will win," Black said.

"You couldn't even fight a frog," Menna said with a small laugh.

"Hahaha. Very funny, Menna," Black said.

"Your welcome," Menna said.

The three then became tried and laid by there mom and fell asleep. The friends just stared at the little puppies. They most be the most prettiest puppies Scar had ever seen(these were the only puppies he ever saw). The friends bided good night and went home. When they got there a old friend was waiting. Haou. He sat on the roof watching his enemies walk near him.

"Hey, Dark. Jehu," Haou said.

"Haou! What do you want?" Dark demeaned.

"I want Jehu back!" Haou said.

He jumped off the roof. Then he drew his sword and he charged at Dark. Dark got his sword and dodged the attack easy. Then Jehu stepped in and used his bow and began to shoot them at Haou. Haou was getting tried of these arrows and pulled out a knife and threw it in a tree. Jehu fell out. He had a knife in his shoulder. Then he drew his sword. He ran towards Haou and slashed his chest. Then Dark slashed his arm. The brunette started to think he was going to die. Then a arrow came flying. Mimi! She began to shoot at Jehu. He began to fight her. She grabbed a sword and fought Jehu. Dark slashed Haou back. He screamed and he fell to the ground. Then Mimi slashed Jehu's other arm. He couldn't hold his sword anymore. Dark began to protect Jehu. Jehu laid on the ground and he passed out. Dark saw him pass out and he slashed Mimi a crossed the chest and she fled with Haou. Dark kneeled beside Jehu. He was still alive. He smiled so happy to see his boyfriend had fallen asleep when he passed out.

"Good night, Jehu," Dark said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventh-teen: Johan's Trip in to the World of Vampires

Dark woke looking at the sky. Jehu was lying next to him. His wounds were gone. He felt no pain in his body. Jehu whined in his sleep. Jehu was thinking about Haou. The brunette tried to him and he still felt sorry. Dark knew if this is how he was when he died, then this would be hard to recover from. Then Jehu began to wake. He looked at Dark and thought that everything was perfect. Then he noticed that Dark was looking sad. Jehu put his hand on his shoulder as a sudden pain went through him. Dark grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Jehu squeezed even harder. His body was is pain. He removed his hand from his shoulder and saw a perfect knife wound. Dark realized that he broke his shoulder.

"Come on. Lets get you out of here," Dark said.

"Okay," Jehu whimpered.

"Up we go," Dark said.

He helped Jehu to his feet and they began to walk back to the house. Jehu began to cough up blood. Dark picked Jehu up and he saw that Jehu had stopped and fell asleep.

:In a Black Field:

Johan ran through a black field. Then a vampire pinned him to the ground while he was running. The vampire licked his neck. It began to kiss his neck. Johan was feeling weak. He couldn't move. Then the person scratched Johan's arm. He yelped. Then the creature began to lick the blood from his arm. He looked at Johan in the eyes. Johan began to shake with fear. The creature began to kiss his neck once more. Johan screamed when he bit on his neck then the creature licked his neck as if he was saying sorry. Then a white wolf jumped on him and cut his chest. The creature faded. The wolf turned and saw Johan.

"Jo-…kun?" Johan said.

"Yes, Johan. I'm here," Jo-kun said.

"What…*pant*…was that?" Johan asked.

"A vampire," Jo-kun said.

"What did it want?" Johan said recovering from his shock and weak state.

"It wanted to rape you. He always thinks it is fun to torture people like you," Jo-kun said.

"Why? Why me?" Johan asked.

"You're the person the "lord" wants," Jo-kun said.

"What lord?" Johan asked.

"The vampire king, Rauna," Jo-kun said.

"What does he want with me?" Johan asked.

"To rape you for his sick pleasure," Jo-kun said in disgusts.

"Oh. How do I stop him?" Johan asked.

"Kill him. The only way into the castle is to get caught. Once in use this to kill him," Jo-kun said handing a knife to Johan.

"Okay. I'll do it," Johan said taking the knife and putting it in his pocket.

He laid on the ground pretending to be knock out. Then the same vampire that Jo-kun attacked came back and saw Johan out cold. He licked his lips. He wanted him to himself. _You will be mine. Angel, _the vampire thought.

"Hey," the vampire said. Johan pretended to wake up.

"Who are you?" Johan whimpered.

"I'm Solvan. Who are you?" Solvan said.

"Johan," Johan whimpered.

"Don't be scared. I want to help you kill the king," Solvan said.

"Really?" Johan said.

"Yes," Solvan said.

"Okay," Johan said taking Solvan hand to get up.

"_Johan! Be careful! This is the person who made you feel weak! Be careful,"_Jo-kun hissed in his head.

"_I will. Don't have to hiss_," Johan said back.

"So. You ready?" Solvan asked.

"I'm ready. I have a question, Solvan," Johan said. Solvan loved when he said his name.

"Yes?" Solvan said.

"Did you do this to me?!" Johan said pointing to his neck. Solvan was caught.

"Yes. Who told you that?" Solvan said.

"Jo-kun," Johan said as his guardian appeared next to him.

"Oh. So you don't trust me," Solvan said.

"No, I don't. You tried to rape me!" Johan hissed.

"Okay. If I kill someone that was trying to kill you, would you trust me?" Solvan said.

"Yes," Johan said.

"Then duck," Solvan said.

"Why?" Johan asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Solvan said.

Johan duck and saw there was a fire wolf behind him and Solven scratched the dog's muzzle. It hissed in pain then dodged Solvan next attack and turned human and put a knife to Johan's throat. Solvan looked like he was going to explode. Then the human boy looked scared. Johan was by the vein in this boy's arm and felt a urge to bite him. _No Johan! Don't give in to the thirst!_Jo-kun said in his head. _What thirst? _Johan asked. _Your mother was bitten when she had you. A vampire killed her! The blood of a vampire runs through your veins! Please. Don't give in! _Jo-kun said. Solvan was looking at Johan. Johan looked like he was going to bite the boy. Then Solvan attacked and killed the boy.

"Hey. Johan. Wake up," Solvan said.

"What happened?" Johan asked in pain.

"What's wrong?" Solvan asked.

"My throat," Johan whimpered.

Solvan looked and saw in was cut. Solvan then heard Jo-kun say, _Quick! Put a bandage on it! But he's a vampire! He needs blood, _Solvan said. _NO!!! He will be a killer! Please work with me, _Jo-kun said. _Alright, _Solvan said. He pulled out some bandages and began to clean the wound. Johan whimpered in pain. Solvan didn't like that. When he got it patched up, Johan hugged him and began to cry. Solvan hugged back wondering what was wrong with the bluenette.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Solvan asked the sobbing bluenette.

"A vampire killed my mother… I want to see her…." Johan whimpered.

"It's okay. I'll help you find the vampire that killed her," Solvan said.

"Really? You think he's here?" Johan asked.

"All vampire come here. I guess this what they call home," Solvan said.

"Thank you," Johan whispered.

"No problem. Now come on let's go kill the king," Solvan said.

"Okay," Johan said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eight-teen: Johan's Trip in to the World of Vampires part 2

Johan and Solvan began to walk towards the castle when another vampire hissed. Solvan pushed Johan into a bush and told him to be quiet. Johan said okay and hide in the bush.

"Solvan! Where have you been?" the male vampire hissed to his friend.

" are you doing here, Darren?" Solvan hissed back.

"I was looking for you," Darren said licking Solvan neck. Solvan couldn't help, but moan.

"Stop that," Solvan said as he pushed Darren away from him.

"Okay," Darren said an little sad.

"Thank you," Solvan said.

"So what are you doing out here?" Darren asked.

After a while, Darren, left and Solvan helped Johan up. Then he tripped and Johan landed on top of him and little did he know that his knee went between Solvan's legs.

"Solvan! Are you okay?" Johan asked.

"Mmmm…." Solvan moaned.

"What is it?" Johan asked.

"Your…knee…it's…in between…my legs," Solvan said.

"Sorry!" Johan said removing his knee.

Then Solvan pulled Johan into a kiss. Johan was shocked and then he realized that he was hurt and that Solvan was healing him. He broke the kiss and said he was sorry that he did that.

They continued. They talked and got to know each other better. Solvan was just like Johan. His mother was killed by a vampire and that they were both vampires. They both have brothers. Solvan's brother is Zolven. Johan's brother is Jehu. They continued.

When they finally reached the castle. They went to the front and saw guards. Solvan thanked the heavens that one of them was Zolven. His brother saw him and told the others to go inside. Zolven saw Johan and almost screamed before Solvan put his hand over his mouth.

"What is he doing here?" Zolven whispered.

"We are going to kill the king," Solvan said.

"What? Without the Dagger of Truth? I liked to see you try," Zolven said. Then Johan pulled out the dagger that Jo-kun gave him.

"The Dagger of Truth?" Solvan said.

"Jo-kun gave it to me and said it was important," Johan said.

"Wonderful! Now we can kill him!" Solvan said quietly.

"I guess so," Zolven said.

They got in the castle just find. It was, how to get to the bottom of the castle without getting caught. They went on. Zolven had to hurt their friend to get down. Zolven looked away. He didn't want to see his friend in pain.

They stopped in dungeon and they saw a black wolf. His beautiful green eyes looked at Zolven. The wolf turned human and he looked like Solvan. Zolven ran up to him and their lips met. Solvan looked away. Zolven stopped and looked at the boy with a happy look.

"Why are you here, Naveen?" Zolven asked his lover.

"I was coming to see you and I was caught. I wanted to see you, so bad," Naveen said as Solvan unlocked the door.

"I waited and I thought you hated me," Zolven said.

"I don't hate you. I never will. I love you more than anyone," Naveen said as he kissed Zolven.

Zolven moaned and wrapped his arms around Naveen's neck. Naveen then put his hand under Zolven shirt and rubbed his chest. Zolven was on fire. The pleasure felt so good! Then Naveen stopped and pulled away. Zolven groaned at the lost of warmth and pleasure.

"Come on," Naveen said.

"I can't," Zolven said.

"Why?" Naveen said.

"I going with my brother to kill the king," Zolven said.

"I'm in," Naveen said.

"Okay," Solvan said.

They finally reached the bottom floor and they went to the throne room. The king was telling the guards to get ready for battle. They obeyed and left. The king sat there and stared out the window at his kingdom. Solvan grabbed the Dagger of Truth from Johan without him looking. Zolven waited and then the king sat down as a knight came in. the knight told the king a prisoner escaped. The king told them to look for him. Then they got a good look at him. He was 17! He had Johan and Solvan's hair mixed. His eyes were a soft blue.

"Yes. We should kill him now," Solvan said

"No, not yet," Zolven said.

"Come on! We can take him," Solvan said.

"Alright," Zolven said.

"Hey king!" Solvan said

"What-YOU!" Rauna said.

"That's right. We are here to end you!" Solvan deadly said.

"I will end you!" Rauna said.

Solvan took out the dagger and charged. Johan was shocked. How did he get the dagger? Johan asked himself. Then Rauna grabbed a knife and they went head on. Rauna slashed Solvan a crossed the chest and Solvan slashed his arm. They fought long and hard when something terrible happen. Solvan stabbed Rauna through the chest, but…Rauna stabbed Solvan through the chest also. Rauna fell to the floor first and stopped breathing. Solvan fell to the floor and sat up as he slowly bleed to death.

"SOLVAN!" they all said at the same time.

"It's over. We won," Solvan said as Johan put him into a sitting position.

"Please…don't die," Johan pleaded.

"I can't…*pant*…I just wanted…*pant*…everyone to be safe…*pant*…I couldn't see any of you die," Solvan said.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Johan said.

"I'm sorry…*pant*…Johan…*pant*…I didn't want to see you…*pant, pant, pant*…cry," Solvan said.

"Solvan…" Johan said.

"Hey. Why don't…*pant*…you…*pant*…end…*pant*…my suffering," Solvan said.

"I can't drink blood. Jo-kun told me not to," Johan said.

"Please…*pant*…I can't take this…*pant*…anymore," Solvan said.

Then Solvan showed his neck. Johan leaned forward and licked a spot to make it numb. Solvan laid there and smiled knowing he would die soon. Then Johan dug his fangs into his neck. Solvan moaned as the warm fangs entered his neck. Johan began to drink the last of the blood in Solvan to end his suffering. Solvan began to pant and Johan stopped.

"Thanks. I feel…*pant*…better…*pant*…now that the…*pant, pant, pant, pant*…pain is gone," Solvan said and closed his eyes and whispered "I…*pant*…feel…*pant*…a…*pant*…lot…*pant*…better…"

"Solvan…" Johan whimpered in longing.

He wished that Solvan never died. Zolven was crying for the lose of his brother. Naveen was holding him. Johan held Solvan's body. The vampire boy looked like he was a sleep, but he wasn't.

He was dead.

"I was looking for that human the master wants," Solvan said.

"The smell in all over you. Did you try to rape him?" Darren said.

"Yes. I tried, but Jo-kun saved him," Solvan said.

"You had fun while could though right?" Darren said.

"Oh yes. His chest was perfect. His lips were so soft. His neck was tender," Solvan said meaning every word.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nine-teen: Johan's New Powers and a lost Lover

"Why did he have to go?" Johan asked.

"He most of loved you. He never did anything like this," Zolven said.

"Loved me? I was a jerk to him and he didn't care at all," Johan said.

"He used to it. That how I am to him," Zolven said.

"Solvan…" Johan said still holding the young vampire.

Johan wanted him back. He was a great friend to him and he was always protecting on the journey here. The young vampire made sure they got here and he killed the king, Rauna. Johan thought that was the most bravest thing he ever saw. He kissed the young vampire's lips and hoped his eyes would open, but they didn't. Johan laid him down and he cleaned the blood away from his chest and his other cuts. Johan placed the cape the king had and covered him in it. Solvan looked like he was sleeping. Solvan was a friend Johan will never forget.

Solvan had given his life to protect the people he loved. Even Johan. Johan wanted those purple eyes to open and smile at him, but they didn't. he laid by Solvan and stared at the vampire. Then his skin began to change to a soft tan color. He was now a human. He looked so peaceful. Then the healers came and began to heal him. Then Solvan moved. Johan looked up. His hands moved and he opened his eyes. They were a soft purple. He was alive!

"YOUR ALIVE!" Johan said hugging him.

"Yeah. I guess. Mom gave me a second chance," Solvan said as he looked at his brother.

"What?" Zolven said.

"Mom will turn you human. If you want," Solvan said.

"That would be great. What about Naveen mom?" Zolven asked.

"Well, she wants him to be human," Solvan said.

"Sweet!" Naveen said.

Then two beams of light went for the two. Naveen came out. His skin was a dark peach color. Zolven was a soft tan like Solvan. They looked at each and smiled. Then a portal opened. They all turned and saw two people come out.

"Dark!? Jehu!?" Johan said shocked.

"We were looking for you everywhere. Who is that?" Dark said and pointing at Solvan, who Johan was still holding.

"Oh. This is Solvan, Zolven and Naveen," Johan said.

"Why are you holding him?" Jehu asked.

"He died like Dark and his mom gave him another chance," Johan said still holding Solvan who was blushing like a cherry.

"What is his problem?" Dark asked. Johan looked at Solvan. He was blushing and Johan let him go.

"Thank you," Solvan said.

"Wait! Solvan, what is that necklace your wearing?" Zolven asked.

"Mother's necklace. Why?" Solvan said.

"That's the royal family crest. You're the new king?!" Zolven said.

"What?" Naveen said.

"How is that?" Solvan asked.

"Of course! Mom married dad. Dad was a prince. So that made mom a queen and dad the king," Zolven said.

"So…I'm the king?" Solvan asked.

"Yes. Your wearing the crest," Zolven said bowing to his brother.

"Zolven……" Solvan said.

Then Dark and Jehu bowed and so did Johan. He grabbed Johan's hands and told him not to bow. He hugged Johan and said thank you. Johan asked thank you for what. Then Solvan told him for ending his suffering. Johan looked at him in the eyes and he laid his head on his chest. Solvan didn't know why until Johan told him what Jo-kun told him.

"He said 'the thirst will overcome me and turn me into a monster," Johan said.

"Johan……" Solvan said feeling bad for the bluenette. Then a idea struck Solvan.

"Why don't you stay here? We can help you control your powers. That way you don't become a monster," Solvan said.

"Really? That would be great, but Judai will be worried about me," Johan said.

"Well. He can stay here as well that way you can have company," Solvan said.

"Okay I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea," Johan said.

"Great so now we go get your bags and Judai's bags," Jehu said.

"We'll go with you," Solvan said.

"Count me in," Zolven said.

"I'm in," Naveen said.

They went through the portal and they were home. Johan showed Solvan everything. Solvan was amazed. They had a lot of stuff. Then they got to the house and Judai ran out and kissed Johan on the lips. Johan kissed back. Solvan looked away. He never did like watching people kiss. They went upstairs to pack Johan's stuff. Jehu was helping Judai. Solvan was helping Johan. Johan was a neat guy.

He brought a sword, a bow, a knife, and the Dagger of Truth. It was still soaked in Rauna's blood. The other knife was the one Rauna used to kill Solvan. Solvan's blood soaked the blade. Solvan wondered why he kept them. Then after they finished packing. Jehu told Solvan why he keeps stuff like that. He said it was because Johan and him used to be enemies and that it was his way of remembering things. Solvan understood. He did the same thing. He kept a knife that was used to kill his father and a bow that was used to kill his mother. He also kept a sword that killed his best friend, Colistso.

He was in love with Colistso when he died and said he would never fall in love again because of how painful it was when your love dies. Colistso was a human. So he died a lot easier because of his human state. Solvan said he offered to turn him into a vampire so them could stay together, but he refused. Colistso was killed by Rauna. He said if you fall in love with another human he would kill them, just like Colistso. The Healers tried to heal him, but Rauna hide his body so he could never come back. Ever since then he was cold-hearted. Then it hit them. Colistso was still in the castle! When they got back he told all the guards to search the castle for Colistso body.

Then 4 hours later a guard came upstairs with a 17 year old boy. He had a black shirt and blue shorts. His black hair was brushed down softly. He had blue sneakers and black fingerless gloves. Solvan called the Healers and they began to heal him. He moved his hand and found Solvan's and squeezed it. Solvan felt it and looked and the dark green eyes he fell in love with opened.

"Your okay," Solvan said softly.

"Yup. I'm home," Colistso said in a softer tone.

They hugged each other and then they kissed. Solvan licked Colistso bottom lips and asked for entrance. Colistso moaned and let him in. Solvan licked every corner of Colistso mouth. Colistso was moaning like crazy. He enjoyed his boyfriend's taste a long time. Then the need for air began to great and they broke the kiss. They opened their eye s slowly and saw each. Colistso laid his head on Solvan's strong, bold chest and fell asleep. Then Solvan began to feel tried and he fell a sleep. Knowing when he woke up he will be with Colistso.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty: The Killer In The Night

Johan woke up and saw Judai sleeping next to him. He smiled at his boyfriend's cuteness. Johan got up and got dressed. When he went to Solvan's room he saw Colistso. He was sleeping and Solvan was up get ready to help Johan train.

"Morning," Johan said.

"Morning," Solvan said.

"You ready?" Johan asked.

"One second," Solvan said as bent over Colistso and kissed his cheek. Then Colistso moaned and went back to sleep.

"I always do that to let him know it isn't a dream," Solvan said.

Then the two boys walked outside into a garden of blue and white roses. Johan thought that there was no such thing as a blue rose, but he was wrong. Solvan then cut his finger touching one of the roses. Johan smelled it and resisted. Solvan picked one and cut his hand. Johan again resisted the urge. Then Solvan cleaned his hand and the cut was gone. Then they tried the powers that came with being a vampire. First super speed. Solvan threw a item a 100 mph.

Johan took off after it. He got it and ran all the way back. Solvan was a little impressed. The next power was being able to turn into a wolf. Solvan thought about being a wolf an became one. Then when Johan did the same. He turn into a blue wolf with emerald eyes and stripes. He changed back and he smiled. He thought things were good, but then Solvan stared at the sunset. Johan wondered what was wrong. Solvan began to walk home. Then Johan heard a girl singing a soft song.

" _I thought you loved me…_

" _Now I know…_

" _You never loved me…_

" _You are The Killer In The Night…_

" _You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

" _I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

" _I wish I could forget everything…_

" _But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

" _My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

" _You stole my heart…_

" _Like The Killer In The Night…_

" _The person who wanted me dead…_

" _The one I loved…_

" _Was you…_

" _The Killer In The Night…_

" _Why did you have to kill me?…_

" _My heart longed for you to be by me…_

" _I wish the you were the one I loved…_

"_The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

Johan wondered where that was coming from. Then Solvan tensed at the sound of the song. He grabbed Johan's arm and took off in the direction of the castle. When they got there Johan thought that was weird.

"What was that for?" Johan asked.

"That song… She's back… I thought she was dead..." Solvan said.

"Who is she?" Johan asked.

"The Killer In The Night… that song makes people think they are dead," Solvan said as if he knew the feeling.

"She used that song on you once didn't she?" Johan asked.

"Yes… I was walking home that day…" Solvan said.

:Flashback:

Solvan was walking home when he heard a girl singing.

" _I thought you loved me…_

" _Now I know…_

" _You never loved me…_

" _You are The Killer In The Night…_

" _You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

" _I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

" _I wish I could forget everything…_

" _But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

" _My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

" _You stole my heart…_

" _Like The Killer In The Night…_

" _The person who wanted me dead…_

" _The one I loved…_

" _Was you…_

" _The Killer In The Night…_

" _Why did you have to kill me?…_

" _My heart longed for you to be by me…_

" _I wish the you were the one I loved…_

"_The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

"Hello?" Solvan asked.

"Who is it?" a girl said in fear.

"My name is Solvan," Solvan said.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"To know… where did you learn to sing like that…" Solvan said.

"Well, my mother taught me," She said.

"Who are you?" Solvan asked.

"My name is not important," She said.

"Okay," Solvan said.

"Would you like to hear the song again?" She asked.

"Yes. Please," Solvan said.

Then she cleared her throat and began to sing the beautiful melody.

" _I thought you loved me…_

" _Now I know…_

" _You never loved me…_

" _You are The Killer In The Night…_

" _You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

" _I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

" _I wish I could forget everything…_

" _But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

" _My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

" _You stole my heart…_

" _Like The Killer In The Night…_

" _The person who wanted me dead…_

" _The one I loved…_

" _Was you…_

" _The Killer In The Night…_

" _Why did you have to kill me?…_

" _My heart longed for you to be by me…_

" _I wish the you were the one I loved…_

"_The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

"Man, your good," Solvan said.

"Thank you," She said.

"So where do you live? It is raining," Solvan said.

"Please. Will stay here with me?" She asked.

"But my brother will be- hmph!" Solvan tried to say before the girl kissed him.

Solvan then felt weak. His body began to feel weaker the more they kissed. Solvan found the strength to push her off.

"What…*pant*…are…*pant*…you doing?" Solvan panted.

"You are mine," She said.

As if on cue he passed out. His body felt heavy. He slowly fell a sleep. He woke up in a bedroom. He heard voices.

"But mom! Please! I think he understands me," the girl that kissed him said.

"I SAID NO!" a older woman said.

"Yukia. Come on let the girl have her fun," a man said.

"Greil! You would let her?" Yukia said.

"Yes. She is in love. Let her enjoy it while she can," Greil said.

"THANK YOU DADDY!" the girl said.

"No problem, honey," Greil said.

Then the girl came back to the room and saw that Solvan was a wake.

"I'm sorry about that," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Solvan asked.

"Oh! That's right I never told you my name," the girl said.

"My name is…"

**Me: Sorry! But I'm saving the good stuff for the next chapter! Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one: The Girl

"My name is-" the girl was stopped by the door opening.

"Come on. His brother is here," Yukia said.

"Mom. Can I tell him my name?" The girl asked.

"All right," Yukia said and went to talk to my bro.

"Okay. Now what is your name?" Solvan said.

"My name is Nyssa," Nyssa said.

"Nyssa," Solvan repeated.

"You like it?" Nyssa asked.

"Like it? I love it! It's a beautiful name," Solvan said.

"Thank you," Nyssa said.

"No prob," Solvan said.

"Don't want to keep your brother waiting," Nyssa said.

"Hey. I'll visit tonight," Solvan whispered.

"Okay," Nyssa said.

"Hey could you write that song on a piece of paper?" Solvan asked.

"I already did. Here," Nyssa said and handed Solvan a piece of paper.

"Thanks," Solvan said and handed her a invitation to his birthday party.

"I'll see you there?" Solvan asked.

"You bet," Nyssa said.

"Awesome. See ya tonight," Solvan said.

"See ya," Nyssa said.

They walked into the living room and Solvan saw his brother on the couch and he looked tense. Solvan tought that was weird. He walked up to him and he grabbed my arm and dragged him out of the house.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN _THERE_??" Zolven said and he hissed the last word.

"What did I do wrong? Nyssa-"

"NYSSA??" Zolven interrupted.

"YES! NYSSA! She saved me…" Solvan said.

"FROM WHAT?" Zolven asked.

"A Firewolf. That's what, stupid," Solvan said sharply.

"Watch your language," Zolven said.

"NO WAY! I CAN CALL YOU WHAT I WANT!" Solvan screamed.

"Solvan!" Zolven pinned his brother against a wall.

"GET OFF ME!" Solvan screamed.

"Hold still," Zolven said.

"NO!" Solvan said.

Zolven looked into his brother's purple eyes. The pupil was gone. They were just violet orbs. He knock his brother out and had to carry him home. His brother was in the killer's hands now.

:The next morning:

Solvan woke up and saw it was morning. He snuck out the castle and ran to the park where Nyssa said she would meet him the pervious night. Nyssa saw him coming and smiled. He hugged her and she hugged back.

"Where were you last night?" Nyssa asked.

"My brother knock me out and said some nasty stuff about you," Solvan said.

"Well, you know they aren't true," Nyssa said.

"I know," Solvan said.

"Thank you. For coming," Nyssa said.

"Hey, I came and I'm glad I came," Solvan said.

"Me too," Nyssa said.

They leaned close and their lips met. Nyssa thought that the whole killer in the night thing was over, because of him. Then someone pulled them apart. It was Solvan's brother, Zolven.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Zolven asked his brother.

"I'm with my girlfriend," Solvan said softly.

"WHEN DID YOU TWO GO OUT??" Zolven asked.

"Two days ago. Why?" Solvan asked as if it was a normal talk.

"You are a idiot! I can't believe your falling for that stupid lullaby!" Zolven said.

"What lullaby?" Solvan asked.

"You… idiot! You sang that song to get him didn't you?" Zolven said to Nyssa.

"No I didn't. he liked it and ask me to sing it again," Nyssa said.

"Solvan snap out of it!" Zolven said.

"GET OFF ME" Solvan said and pushed his brother off with sudden strength.

"Solvan…That was amazing," Nyssa said.

"I know. Are you okay?" Solvan said.

"I'm fine. Why?" Nyssa asked.

"My brother yelled at you. That's why," Solvan said.

"I'm fine. It's just your brother is so mean to us. Why?" Nyssa asked.

"I don't know," Solvan said.

"You want me to find a place we can be alone. So I can sing that song?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah," Solvan said.

They went into the woods and they found a meadow and they found a cave that looked quiet. She cleared her throat and began to sing:

" _I thought you loved me…_

" _Now I know…_

" _You never loved me…_

" _You are The Killer In The Night…_

" _You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

" _I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

" _I wish I could forget everything…_

" _But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

" _My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

" _You stole my heart…_

" _Like The Killer In The Night…_

" _The person who wanted me dead…_

" _The one I loved…_

" _Was you…_

" _The Killer In The Night…_

" _Why did you have to kill me?…_

" _My heart longed for you to be by me…_

" _I wish the you were the one I loved…_

"_The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

When she finished he clapped and he walked up to her. He kissed her and held her close. She kissed back and held him close to her. They separated and he hugged her and told her he had to go home to get the party ready. Then a idea struck him.

"Why don't you come with me?" Solvan asked her.

"Really?" Nyssa asked.

"Yeah. You can meet my parents they would love you," Solvan said.

"Okay!" Nyssa said happily.

They ran back to the house and he ran inside to get his parents. When he found them he told her to stay there why he gets his parents.

"Hey! Mom! Dad!" Solvan said.

"Yes?" the king and queen said at the same time.

"Come here," Solvan said.

"Okay," the queen said.

They came to where Solvan was standing. They saw a girl next to him. She was a black haired girl with turquoise eyes. She wore a long white dress. She also had dark red fingerless gloves.

"Mom, Dad. This is Nyssa," Solvan said.

"Hello. It is a honor to meet you. Solvan told me a lot about you," Nyssa said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Nyssa," the queen said.

"Why is she here, Solvan?" the king asked.

"She's my girlfriend, Dad. I thought it was a good idea for you guys to meet her," Solvan said.

"Thank you for not keeping her a secret. Your brother would keep any girl a secret," the queen said.

"Zolven…doesn't like her. He yelled at her," Solvan said.

"I see. We will talk to him. Now go have fun," the queen said.

"Thanks, Mom!" Solvan said. When Solvan left they looked at each other.

"She is a nice little girl," the queen said.

"Yes. Get Zolven. We have to talk to him," the king said to the guards.

"What do you want?" Zolven asked.

"Your being rude to your brother's girlfriend. Why?" the king asked his son.

"She's the killer that brings boys into her grasp and then she kills them," Zolven said.

"She is no killer! She is a sweet little girl!" the queen said.

"But Mother-"

"No buts," the queen interrupted.

"Yes, Mother," Zolven said.

Then he went to his room. He had to get his brother back on his own. He went to the ball room and saw his brother dancing with her. He knew how to get his brother back. He went to a boy, Colistso, that is a friend Solvan. He told Colistso to kiss Solvan. He blushed he knew that his brother was gay. So was Colistso. He knew that Colistso had a crush on his brother. Colistso asked Solvan if he could talk to him alone. Solvan said yes and went with him. They went to a room and he locked the door. Solvan was wondering what was wrong. He looked at Colistso and his lips met Solvan's. Then his pupils return and he kissed back. They separated and Zolven came out.

"What happened?" Solvan asked.

"You were being controlled by The Killer In The Night," Zolven said.

"What?" Solvan said.

"She is going to be very mad," Colistso said.

"She sure will," Solvan said.

They went back to the ball room and she was the only one in the room. She saw Colistso and that Solvan had his pupils back. She turned into a demon and she was a Firewolf. Solvan took his bow and shot her and she charged at him. He grabbed a sword and fought her. It was three hours later when she gave up.

:End of Flashback:

"Wow. Do you still have the song?" Johan asked.

"Yes. I do," Solvan said.

"Show me," Johan said.

Solvan took him to his room and got the paper. The song was on it. It looked like it was rewritten. It said:

" _I thought you loved me…_

" _Now I know…_

" _You never loved me…_

" _You are The Killer In The Night…_

" _You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

" _I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

" _I wish I could forget everything…_

" _But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

" _My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

" _You stole my heart…_

" _Like The Killer In The Night…_

" _The person who wanted me dead…_

" _The one I loved…_

" _Was you…_

" _The Killer In The Night…_

" _Why did you have to kill me?…_

" _My heart longed for you to be by me…_

" _I wish the you were the one I loved…_

"_The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

He read the whole thing. It was a nice melody, but a demon using it to kill people. That was terrible. Then Colistso screamed and Solvan ran to sound of his lover scream. He got into the ball room and saw her.

It was Nyssa.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two: The Demon and The Marriage Porposal

Nyssa was alive?! Then it hit Solvan. She ran away from the last fight they had. She began to growl at Colistso. He was whimpered. Solvan grabbed a bow and ran to help Colistso. Johan grabbed his sword and ran to help, but he was stopped. By Zolven. He said it was his brother's fight. Johan understood and stepped back. Solvan got to Colistso and grabbed his arm, which was a mistake. Colistso yelled in pain. Solvan saw his arm was wounded. He picked him up and took off. He put him down close to everyone and he went to fight Nyssa.

Nyssa waited. Growling and snarling as Colistso was safe. She ran towards the boy and she saw Solvan. She stopped snarling and stopped growling. She snickered and began to sing:

" _I thought you loved me…_

" _Now I know…_

" _You never loved me…_

" _You are The Killer In The Night…_

" _You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

" _I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

" _I wish I could forget everything…_

" _But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

" _My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

" _You stole my heart…_

" _Like The Killer In The Night…_

" _The person who wanted me dead…_

" _The one I loved…_

" _Was you…_

" _The Killer In The Night…_

" _Why did you have to kill me?…_

" _My heart longed for you to be by me…_

" _I wish the you were the one I loved…_

"_The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

Solvan's head began to spin. She turned human and walked a foot from him and he shot a arrow at her. She was surprised that he was still resisting her. She looked at him. Dead to his eyes. He thought that he couldn't take it much longer. Then arrow flew passed his head and saw Colistso shooting arrows. Solvan still resisted. She thought he was strong, but not strong enough. She turned into a Firewolf and began to howl the song:

" _I thought you loved me…_

" _Now I know…_

" _You never loved me…_

" _You are The Killer In The Night…_

" _You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

" _I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

" _I wish I could forget everything…_

" _But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

" _My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

" _You stole my heart…_

" _Like The Killer In The Night…_

" _The person who wanted me dead…_

" _The one I loved…_

" _Was you…_

" _The Killer In The Night…_

" _Why did you have to kill me?…_

" _My heart longed for you to be by me…_

" _I wish the you were the one I loved…_

"_The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

"Would you kill me?" Nyssa asked.

Solvan was having a hard time resisting. Then Colistso came and looked at him and saw one pupil was gone. Solvan couldn't take this any longer. Then Colistso grabbed the arrows that Solvan had and aimed, but stopped when his arm was full of pain. Then a new set of hands helped. It was Solvan! He still had a little energy to help get rid of her. She growled and Solvan's pupil return and the two boys shot the Firewolf between the eye.

"AHHHH!" Nyssa screamed as she faded to dust.

Solvan fell to the floor. Exhausted, from fighting the song's magic. Solvan passed out into Colistso arms and Colistso was happy. His boyfriend was still with him. He thought he lost him for moment. He picked Solvan up and saw the huge and deep cut in his chest. Colistso took him to his room and the healers came in and began to heal him. He screamed as the pain in him increased. Colistso held him down, because he was moving to much. Colistso kissed Solvan. Solvan began to calm down.

They left the room. They had finished healing the king as best as they could. Colistso stayed by him at all times. Zolven came and saw Colistso was dead a sleep. He laughed softly. He grabbed a blanket and laid on him. He looked at his brother._ I thought I lost you,_ Zolven thought. His brother looked so peaceful. Solvan was sleeping peacefully. Naveen came in and hugged Zolven from behind. Zolven hugged back. He knew that his brother will be safe as long as Zolven lives.

A few hours later Solvan woke up. He looked around and then that song played in his head:

" _I thought you loved me…_

" _Now I know…_

" _You never loved me…_

" _You are The Killer In The Night…_

" _You wanted to kill me on the inside…_

" _I can't believe I fell for the lies…_

" _I wish I could forget everything…_

" _But the dark thoughts came back to me and I can't get you out of my head…_

" _My heart broke at the thought that you were hurt…_

" _You stole my heart…_

" _Like The Killer In The Night…_

" _The person who wanted me dead…_

" _The one I loved…_

" _Was you…_

" _The Killer In The Night…_

" _Why did you have to kill me?…_

" _My heart longed for you to be by me…_

" _I wish the you were the one I loved…_

"_The one I loved… Was you…The Killer In The Night…"_

"What the-" Solavn said.

Solvan wished it would stop. His head began to spin. He knew she was still trying to get him. Colistso woke up and saw Solvan panting. He hugged him and prayed he was okay. Solvan calmed down. He looked at Colistso and saw the worry in his lover's eyes. He laughed and kissed Colistso on the cheek and told him he was fine. Colistso didn't buy it. He asked if he was alright. Solvan nodded and kept one eye closed. Colistso opened it and saw the pupil was gone. Colistso grabbed the box that Solvan kept the song in. It was gone. He asked Solvan where is it and Solvan said he gave it to Johan.

Colistso went to Johan's room and opened the door. Johan asked him what was he doing in here. Colistso looked for the song every where and then he asked Johan where was it. Johan gave it to him and he ran back to Solvan's room. When he got there Solvan was panting like crazy. Colistso ripped the song in half. Then Solvan stopped panting. Colistso looked and saw that Solvan's pupils were back.

"Thanks, Colistso. You saved me there," Solvan said.

"No problem," Colistso said.

"I thought I was a goner," Solvan said.

"So did I," Colistso said.

"Why did the song play in my head?" Solvan asked.

"Because of this," Colistso said holding the ripped song.

"This," Solvan repeated.

"Yup. This caused the song to play in your head. So we had to destroy it," Colistso said.

"I'm glad. It was reminding me of her. I tried to forget, but when ever I looked at that it remind me," Solvan said.

"Well, it's gone don't worry any more," Colistso said.

"Thank god," Solvan said laying back down.

"You tried?" Colistso asked.

"Yes. I hate that song," Solvan said.

"Hehe. I hate it too," Colistso said.

"Did you know?" Solvan asked.

"Know what?" Colistso asked. Solvan grabbed a box and kneed down.

"Will you marry me?" Solvan asked.

"Yes!" Colistso said and hugged Solvan.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three: Battle Training Kiss and Memories

Solvan ran to the left and Colistso missed the swing. They were practicing their battle training. Solvan swung his sword and missed Colistso arm. He used Quick Step and got his sword to the ground. Colistso thought his lover was good.

"Here," Solvan said giving a hand to Colistso, who gladly took it.

"Man, I'm thirsty," Colistso said.

"Come on," Solvan said.

"Where are we going?" Colistso asked.

"The kitchen, silly," Solvan said

"Hahaha. Very funny," Colistso said.

"Hehe. Your really cute when your mad," Solvan said as he licked Colistso's ear tip.

"Solvan…*moan*…we better not do this. What if someone sees us?" Colistso said.

"Calm down Colistso. It was a little lick to the ear," Solvan said.

"Ya. I guess," Colistso said.

"You ready for more training?" Solvan asked.

"Sure," Colistso said.

The boys grabbed the practice swords and began to fight. Colistso grabbed the handle of Solvan's sword, but Solvan knew he was going to that. Then Solvan grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. Colistso gasped at first and let go of the sword and then Solvan got his out of his hands.

"Jerk," Colistso said.

"Hey, I had to find a way to get you to let go of my sword so I thought a kiss would get you to let go and it worked," Solvan said.

"I was enjoying that," Colistso said.

"I'll do again if you," Solvan said grabbing his chin.

"Yes please," Colistso said.

Solvan pinned him against the wall and he kissed him. Colistso dropped his sword and put his arms around Solvan's neck. Solvan put his arms around Colistso waist. They deepen the kiss. Solvan licked Colistso's lips asking for entrance. Colistso opened his mouth slightly and Solvan dove in. Colistso moaned and leaned against the wall for support. Solvan pulled away and panted. Colistso was a little happy and sad. Sad because they stopped and happy because he need air.

"Happy?" Solvan asked.

"Yes," Colistso said.

"Good. Now lets get some thing to drink," Solvan said.

"Okay," Colistso said.

:With Johan:

Judai woke up and saw Johan getting ready. Judai walk up to him and hugged him. Johan felt it and turned and saw the brunette he loved so much. Judai looked up and Johan hugged back.

"Good morning," Johan said.

"Good morning," Judai said.

"I thought you were asleep," Johan said.

"My bluenette left so I woke up," Judai said.

"Hehe. Okay. So are you still tired?" Johan asked.

"Yeah," Judai said.

"Maybe I could sleep with you for a little longer," Johan said.

They got back in bed and fell a sleep. Then Judai had a weird dream.

:In Judai's Dream, that was 8 years ago:

10 year old Judai was hiding in his room as his parents continued their argument. He read his comic book and then his older brother, Haou; who was 18, came in and saw he was fine. Then their parents came in and Judai's father grabbed Judai by the wrist and dragged him to the living room. Judai yelped as he was thrown on to the conch. Haou came out.

"HAOU! STAY BACK! JUDAI NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON," his father said.

"SO BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF A TEN YEAR OLD IS GOING TO MAKE YOU INSANE!" Haou yelled back.

His father went to punch Judai and Haou punch him in the face. Then his father punch Haou in the gut. Haou coughed and he punch his dad harder and he was knock out. Haou grabbed the car keys and told Judai to get his stuff. Judai packed all his stuff and Haou did the same and they got in the car and drove away from that house. Judai sat in the passenger seat and they went to a hotel for the night. Once they got there they unpacked and Judai came out of the kitchen with some sacks.

"You okay, Haou?" Judai asked.

"Oh! This? I'm fine, Judai. I only care about you," Haou said.

"Daddy is so mean. I didn't do anything," Judai said.

"I know you didn't," Haou said.

"I love you, big brother," Judai said and fell a sleep on Haou.

"I love you, too, little bro," Haou said.

:End of Dream:

Judai woke up to Johan shaking him. Judai hugged Johan and began to cry. Johan hugged back and wondered what was wrong with his brunette.

"Judai? What's wrong?" Johan asked.

"I miss Haou…I miss my brother," Judai sobbed.

"Shh. It's okay. We'll get him back. He just angry. Dark came back and Jehu fell for him just like the first time," Johan said.

"How did Jehu and Dark meet?" Judai asked.

"Oh yeah. I never told you. It happen 3 years ago," Johan said.

:Flashback 3years ago:

Johan and Jehu were walking to Military school. When they ran into a boy in a alley in pain and panting. They ran in and helped him up. Jehu saw his features and thought he was beautiful. His black hair, his muscles. Everything about him. They got him to the school and the nurse said his name was Dark Mynana. He had military badges on him. Jehu saw them and knew he was from this school. Dark slowly opened his eyes and saw the orange eyed bluenette. Jehu saw Darks red eyes. He thought they match him perfect.

"Hey, you okay?" Jehu asked. Dark thought the boy was an angel.

"Yeah… I am. Who are you?" Dark asked.

"I'm Jehu-"

"DARK?!" Johan said interrupting his brother.

"JOHAN?!" Dark said angrily.

"You two know each other," Jehu said.

"Yes! He hates me," they said at the same time.

"Oh! This is the guy you talk about," Jehu said. Dark didn't want Jehu to hate him.

"Well, maybe I can keep an eye on him," Jehu said to Johan.

"Okay," Johan said.

"I'll stay here with him," Jehu said looking at Dark, who blushed.

"Okay. I'll get you for your weapon's test," Johan said and left.

"Hi," Dark said.

"Hi," Jehu said.

The two boy began to get to each other a little better and Jehu laughed at some of the stuff that Dark said. Then Johan came back and said Jehu need to do his test and Dark need to do his. They nodded and got up and went to do there test.

:After School:

Jehu told Johan he gets the house to himself cause Jehu was going to Dark's house to help him get better. When they got to Dark's house Jehu saw Dark had the house to himself like Johan and Jehu. Once Jehu got Dark to go in Jehu started to ask a lot of questions. Dark just laughed and answered. They were going to friends for a long time.

:End of Flashback:

"Ever since they love each other. Until all this happened," Johan said.

"Whoa," Judai said.

"Yeah my bro has been through a lot, but always found a way to get out of it," Johan said.

"Cool," Judai said.

Then they heard someone coming to the castle. Solvan went down stairs to see who it was.

"Can I help you?" Solvan asked the person at the door.

"I'm looking for Judai," the boy said.

"Who are you?" Solvan asked.

"I'm Haou. Judai's older brother,"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four: Return of Brother

"HAOU!" Judai sobbed and ran to hug his brother.

Haou hugged Judai back and began to cry at the thought of hurting Judai. He held Judai and Johan separated them and Haou met a fist in his face.

"That's for hurting Jehu!" Johan said.

"Okay. I get it. Jehu is still upset," Haou said.

"Oh yes. He cried three days straight. He broke up with Dark because he wanted you back!" Johan said.

:Back with Jehu:

Jehu sat in the meadow and cried again. He missed Haou. Dark was still with him, but they weren't together. They were friends. Jehu cried hard and wished that Haou was here. Then the portal opened in front of Jehu and Haou came out. Jehu gasped and went to help the brunette to his feet. Haou pulled Jehu into a kiss. Jehu gasped and then he settled in to the kiss. Haou pinned Jehu against a tree. Jehu moaned. Haou's hand was under Jehu's shirt. Jehu was in heaven. Haou trailed his kisses down Jehu's neck. Jehu couldn't take it. The pleasure was amazing.

"H-Haou…*moan*," Jehu said.

"I'm so sorry, Jehu," Haou said stopping and taking his hand off of Jehu.

"Where were you?" Jehu asked and hugged Haou.

"I-I was with Judai," Haou said.

"I missed you," Jehu whimpered.

"I missed you, too," Haou said hugging the bluenette he loved so much.

"Why did you…hurt me that day?" Jehu asked.

Haou remembered that day all to well.

:Flashback:

"What are you goanna do now Dark? Should I leave you here and tell Jehu that wolves ripped you apart and you told me to leave. Or should he see what happened to you?" Haou said.

"Maybe I should tell Jehu you tried to kill me," Dark said.

"Really? How?" Haou asked his viaticum.

"Hey, Johan you and Jehu can come out," Dark said standing up.

Haou looked at the bush that the two bluenettes were hiding. He froze. Jehu came out with his bow and his sword. Dark walked up to him and said to be careful. Jehu threw another sword at Haou's feet. Haou took the sword. He was in shock. He never knew this day would come. He was going to fight Jehu. The one he loved. Then Jehu ran at him and cut his cheek. _How do I defend myself? If I hurt Jehu Dark will step in. and if I don't fight I'll be nothing , but a pile of blood and body parts, _Haou thought.

Then Haou chose fight and he cut Jehu's arm and like what he had thought Dark and Johan stepped in. They kept Haou off of Jehu. Then Jehu told them this is his fight and they backed off. Then Jehu slashed Haou back. Haou screamed and hit the ground. He moved quick before Jehu stabbed his shoulder.

He was on his feet and slashed Jehu. Dark couldn't see where he was slashed. Then he saw blood on his chest. He was slashed a crossed the chest. That was it. Dark stepped in. He slashed Haou a crossed the chest. Haou thought that wasn't fear. He was tired. Why did he have to fight Dark? Then Haou looked and saw Scar and Shadow coming with there swords and knives. He can't fight all of them. So he fled. Scar grabbed Jehu's arm and helped him up.

:End of Flashback:

He never wanted to hurt Jehu like that ever again. He held the bluenette close because he thought he was going to lose him. Jehu did the same. They held each other until Johan and Judai came out too. Johan had put on so more muscle. Jehu had put on more muscle as well. Judai looked the same.

The brothers helped and got the bags in the house and Mike and Nick came out and hugged everyone. Nick had healed and Mike was a bit taller. Shadow came down from upstairs and saw Haou he hugged his old friend and then he called Scar to come down. Scar came down in dog form. Then he changed to human. He changed. he was as tall as Shadow and his grey hair was more spiky and it was longer.

"Where have you been?" Scar asked.

"Places," Haou said.

"Well I guess the gang is back," Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Haou asked.

"Dark, me, you, and Scar. The old Fighters Gang is back," Shadow said.

"When did you like Dark?" Haou asked.

"After you left and Jehu broke up with Dark, Dark and I got to know each other a little better," shadow said.

"Wait! Jehu broke up with Dark? Why?" Haou said.

"To be with you. He was always crying while you were gone," Shadow said and looked at Jehu who was smiling.

Jehu was talking to Dark and nick at the same time. The three got Jehu to smile. Haou went behind him and started to tickle him. Jehu began to laugh hard cause it was his tickle spot.

"Okay!*laughing* stop! Please!" Jehu laughed.

"Okay," Haou stop and he hugged Jehu.

They were together again and happy. Jehu lead Haou to his new room. Haou was so surprised. It had all his stuff in it. His rock band posters. His Play Station 3 and his photos of Jehu and him. He hugged Jehu and said why we don't finish what we started in the woods. He closed the door and kissed Jehu. Jehu kissed back. Haou's hand went under Jehu's shirt and made him blush violently. Jehu leaned against the bed frame before Haou pushed him on to the bed and continued his work.

:Back down stairs with Scar and Shadow:

Scar saw Andrew and Snow's puppies. They were happy to see him and he played with the pups and told them that he and Shadow were getting married. Andrew was happy to see his brother so excited. The family learned to help with the wedding because it was a wolf wedding. They were going to turn Shadow into a wolf.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five: Birthday Tears

Shadow laid in the sun, allowing it to bath him in the light. Scar and the other wolves were going to help him turn into a wolf. He wanted to be a wolf for a while. The bad part is that Scar has to bite him on the neck and have wolf blood go into his veins.

That part made him shiver. He hated the fact that Scar had to that just to turn him. Shadow laid there for a few more minutes when Scar jumped on him.

"Got ya!" Scar said playfully.

"Nope," Shadow said and flipped over.

"Awww! I thought you didn't hear me," Scar said.

"I heard you. You stepped on a twig," Shadow said.

"Ohh. That stinks," Scar said.

"Well, next time go through the needle path it has needles and it is very quiet," Shadow said.

"Wow. You are already a hunter," Scar said.

"Well, I have to be good. Plus the fact you biting me scares me," Shadow said.

"I know. I don't want bite you, but it is the way for you to be a wolf. It is that or…the other thing," Scar said.

"What 'other thing'?" Shadow asked.

"When I have to find a way to give you the blood. Either bite or kill," Scar said _kill_ like he was going to pass out.

"Okay. I think I'll go with bite," Shadow said.

"Thank you. I don't think I could kill you," Scar said.

"You would have to kill me?" Shadow said.

"Yeah. I would have," Scar said.

Shadow got off and helped Scar up. Scar licked Shadow and Shadow blushed. His boyfriend was a wolf and kissed like one. Shadow and Scar walked back to the when they saw Nick and Mike. The two brother were sleeping in the sunlight. They laid next to each other.

Mike turned and his face was a few inches from Nick's face. They woke up and they both blushed. Nick and Mike knew they were too close to each other face. Scar and Shadow knew they were brothers, but they loved each other more.

They both got up and Nick sniffed and he smelled Shadow and turned and saw the two boys giggling at what they had seen.

"What so funny?" Nick asked.

"You and Mike were so close to kissing. That's what we're laughing about," Shadow said.

"So?" Mike said.

"You two love each other more then just brothers," Scar said.

"Yeah. So?" Nick said.

"It's okay to love someone more," Scar said.

"Well, no one said we can be together. They said it is illegal to date a sibling," Mike said sadly.

"We live in the country. Who said that was a rule out here?" Shadow said.

"Good point," Nick said and grabbed his brother's hand.

"Yeah. Thanks guys," Mike said holding hands with his brother.

Shadow and Scar saw that and smiled at the brothers. They walked back to the house and went in so they get some lunch. Judda and Scar loved to cook so they cooked all the time. Scar saw Judda in the kitchen and said he would help her.

She smiled and handed him some things he had to mix. Shadow was impressed. Scar wasn't the type to listen. He was the commanding type. Scar always knew what to do. Judda was the same way. They got along pretty well. Shadow walked behind Scar and kissed his cheek. Scar blushed and pushed him away.

Judda laughed at the two. She walked to the window and remembered her boyfriend Slash. His soft black hair and the blue highlights. His lime green and blueberry blue mixed eyes. His long bow and the long arrows made for the bow. He died saving Judda.

:Flashback:

"Judda. Be careful. Your hands are very fragile," Slash said.

"Slash, my hands are fine," Judda said.

Slash laughed at his girlfriend's cuteness. He hugged her and she hugged back. His lime-blue berry eyes stared at brown eyes in wonder. He kissed her on the cheek and she did the same. He grabbed his long bow. He hadn't touched it for a while. He shot a perfect shot and hit the bull's eye. Judda got one and she screamed in delight.

He walked into the kitchen and then he began to get stuff for dinner. Then Judda came running and she looked scared. He asked her what was wrong and she pointed to the woods. There sitting was a black Firewolf. He looked at Judda and he looked hungry.

She went back out quickly and grabbed her bow. Then the dog charged. She shot six arrows at once and the dog dodged all of the them. He ran and grabbed Judda by the arm and then a arrow hit him in the face. He let her go and she saw Slash.

She ran to him and he grabbed another arrow and almost shot her. She looked behind her and she saw the Firewolf was on her tail. She ran and made sure that she could see her boyfriend. He told her to get in the house. She refused and stayed. He screamed at her and she still refused. He hated doing this but he knock her out. She fainted and he caught her and laid her in the kitchen.

He shot the dog one more time and it ran away. Then he turned around and walked back to the house. Then the wolf came back and Judda saw it and screamed at him to look out. He turned, but it was too late. The Firewolf cut his chest open. He hit the ground and the wolf vanished.

"SLASH!!" Judda said.

"Ouch…" Slash said.

"Slash…" Judda said crying."Hey…What's with the tears?" Slash said.

"Your hurt and its all my fault," Judda said.

"Its…not…your fault. I…didn't…pay attention," Slash said.

"But…*gasp*…I can see your heart!" Judda said in terror.

Where his chest was slashed was a opening and if you looked real close you could see Slash's heart slowly beating and it was getting slower.

"I'm calling the hospital," Judda said.

She grabbed her phone and before she could dial Slash grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Judda asked.

"I…don't think…they'll…make it…in…time," Slash said.

"But…at least let them try," Judda said.

Then a car pulled in and it was an ambulance. They came out and ran to Slash. He looked up. They could see he was tired and just couldn't take the pain anymore. A police came and a girl police grabbed Judda. She wondered why and saw the gun the boy police had and it was pointed at Slash.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!" Judda screamed.

"Ending this. He will die anyways," the police man said.

"HELP HIM!!! DON'T KILL HIM!!" Judda screamed and she hit the police girl and ran to Slash.

"Shot him and then you shot me," Judda said holding Slash.

"Judda…what are you doing?" Slash asked.

"I won't let them kill you," Judda said.

"Well, if you won't let them………then you want them to see if they…can save me………right?" Slash asked.

"Yes," Judda said.

"Okay………Let them see if they can save me…………if the tears on your face leave," Slash said.

"Okay," Judda said as she moved so they could check him.

He had his chest covered and he had a oxygen mask put on so he could breathe. They turned on the van and took off to the hospital. They told Judda to keep the towel on his chest and if he screams tell them.

She held the towel on his wounded chest. Then he began to scream. She told them and they went past the speed limit. They got to the hospital and he began to scream louder. His chest looked purple. It was poison. He began to pant. She held him close and wished this wasn't happening.

They got him to the room and they notice it was too late. His chest raised slowly. He was still alive. They began to check him.

Judda went in later and he wasn't in the room and she ran into the people with his bed. She looked and saw why. His chest stopped raising.

He was dead.

:End of Flashback:

Judda began to cry. Her boyfriend fought a wolf than death. The death won. She cried and this time Scar looked at her. He hugged his friend and she snuggled into his chest. Her tears came out and she finally cried her heart out. She began saying Slash.

Scar knew Slash. Slash was Judda's boyfriend. He began to understand why she was crying.

Today was Slash's Birthday. Judda was sad because her lover was gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six: Tears For a Lost Love And a Family Reunion

:Judda's P.O.V:

Scar walked up to me and hugged me and told me it was okay. I started to sob harder. I wished that Slash was here. The boy I loved so much was gone…. And he is never coming back. I wished he was here. By my side. The best day of my life is also the worst day of my life.

Scar tried to cheer me up, but he couldn't. he tried to tickle me and tell me funny jokes, but none of them worked. He tried, I would give him that, but he couldn't change my mood. I went into the woods. Where Slash's grave lay. I found it and I laid down some lilacs. They were his favorite.

I couldn't get him out of my mind. So I sat there for a while and just starred at the grave. No matter what, I will never love again. It was a horrible feeling inside me. I wished it was gone.

:Normal P.O.V:

Judda walked back to the house and saw Scar in the kitchen. She scared him and he screamed. Judda started to laugh. It was so easy. He didn't even notice she was there. He started to laugh as well.

Scar laughed at his stupidness. He should have seen that coming. He stopped and went back to cooking. When he finished, everyone came down to eat.

Johan looked and Judai was no where to be seen. He went to his room and saw the brunette. He was sitting there with a book. A memory book. Johan knew he was looking at pics of his big bro. Jehu and Haou left for a vacation. Judai missed his big bro.

He was looking at a memory book back when he was a kid. A little brunette. Haou looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. Johan giggled and Judai looked up.

"What are you doing in here?" Judai demeaned.

"Dinner is ready and I came to get you," Johan said.

"Well, you have no right to look at my memory book," Judai said a little mad.

"Aww. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Johan said.

"Ohh. I can't stay mad at you," Judai said and pulled Johan into a deep kiss.

Johan was caught off guard, but soon sank in. Johan wrapped his arms around Judai's waist and Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck. The two were so caught up they didn't know that Haou and Jehu walked in. They giggled at the younger brothers. Then they stopped and they saw their older brothers. Judai hugged Haou and said that he missed him. Jehu hugged Johan and the two said they missed each other.

Jehu said that he was going to have a day with Johan and just Johan. Haou putted a bit and so did Judai. Jehu and Johan put on some clothes and went to their favorite spot: the meadow.

They went there and they saw the flowers. Johan laid down and he began to fall asleep. He fell asleep and Jehu giggled at his brother. When they were kids they fell asleep and their dad brought some sleeping bags. When he tried to pull the two apart they snuggled right back up.

Jehu loved that memory. Not the one where he killed their dad because of jealous.

:Flashback:

"Jehu, let go of me," Johan screamed at his brother.

"No. When dad comes looking for you, I will kill him," Jehu said.

_No. Not dad. He's the only family I've got, _Johan thought.

"I will not let him live," Jehu whispered in Johan's ear and then he licked Johan's ear.

"Johan! Where are you?" his Father called.

When he found Johan he was tied to a tree. He thought that was a little weird. He walked up to him and took the tape

off his mouth.

"It's a trap!" Johan said.

"What?" his father said and dodged Jehu attack.

"Hi, _John Anderson_," Jehu said calling his dad by his name.

"Jehu! What are you doing?" Johan dad said in angry at his

son saying his name.

"I came to kill you and Johan, and that baby named _Jessie,_" Jehu said hissing the last word.

"That's your sister," Johan's dad said to his former son.

"She is a stupid baby. She will never meet her father," Jehu said and attacked his Father.

They fought hard and rough when Jehu went for Johan his Father got in the way and was stabbed in the chest.

"DAD!" Johan screamed as his dad hit the ground in pain.

"Tele…port." Johan's dad said as Johan teleported away.

"Now I can kill you. Good bye, Father,"" Jehu said as he pushed his sword in deeper in his chest.

:End of Flashback:

Jehu closed his eyes he still couldn't believe he did that. He wished he could have stopped it before it happened. He wished he never did that. He wished that he was never born. He looked at Johan and he wished that Jessie was here so he could say he was sorry.

Johan woke up and saw Jehu had fallen asleep. He called Jessie and he told her to come to the meadow. She came and raised a arrow at Jehu. Johan grabbed it and said not to.

"He killed dad," Jessie said.

"He wants to say sorry. Can't you give him a chance?" Johan said.

"One chance," Jessie said sitting down.

"Jehu, wake up," Johan said as he began to shake him. Jehu opened his eyes and saw Jessie.

"Hey, Jessie," Jehu said nicely.

"Well?" Jessie said.

"I'm sorry. I wish I never did it. I wish I was never born. I guess jealousy took over me and told me to do it. I guess I'm the worst brother on the face of the planet, but I just want to say sorry," Jehu said.

Jessie stared at him. She hugged him and said that she was sorry too, for hating him. He held her and Johan hugged both of them. Then they saw a ghost like figure appear. It was their dad.

"DAD!" the bluenettes said all together.

He hugged his children, even Jehu. He said sorry so many times that his dad had to say it was okay. He held his children. He was so happy he was able to. Then another figure appeared. It was their mom. She hugged her three beautiful children. They got to see their parents. Jessie finally got to meet her parents.

They said they had to go and the three bluenettes were sad and happy. They got to see their parents and Jehu got to say sorry.

This was the best day of his life. Then he remembered something he wanted to forget. Johan had a demon in him and it was getting ready to come out. Jehu would have to protect his brother from this creature or he could lose Johan forever.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven: The Demon

Johan laid in his room whimpering at a nightmare. He moved none stop. Then finally, Judai woke up and tried to wake his lover. He saw Johan was sweating and this began to worry him. He began to shake Johan and he woke up and looked around. He saw Judai and hugged him and whimpered saying how scared he was.

"Please…. Make…. It stop," Johan whimpered.

"Johan, what's wrong?" Judai asked his lover.

"A-a night mare. I was a demon and I killed everyone. I hate that I killed you," Johan said.

"Its okay. Its over. Lets go to bed," Judai said.

Johan went back to sleep snuggled in Judai's chest. Johan fell deep into sleep and he didn't have another nightmare that night. Johan woke up the next morning and saw Dark for the first time in months. Dark sat in the living room watching TV and he turned his head to Johan and Johan gasped.

Black and silver eyes stared at him and he smirked. He got up and walked up to Johan. Then Dark got Johan against the wall and he then put his arms, in a head lock, around Johan's neck. He licked Johan's ear and Johan began to kick.

"Now, now. No need to kick," Vimpera said.

"Get away from me!" Johan said.

"Why?" Vimpera asked lick Johan's cheek.

"Because I said so," John said.

"I want to see the Demon in you," Vimpera said.

"Demon? What demon?" Johan asked.

"A vampire that is inside of you," Vimpera said.

"V-Vampire?" Johan said.

"Yes. His name is Yuro," Vimpera said.

"Yuro?" Johan said and started to feel weak.

"Yes. He is the one that controls your angry and sorrow," Vimpera said letting go of Johan.

Johan fell onto the couch and began to feel weaker. Johan looked up and Vimpera began to laugh. Then the laugh woke Jehu and Jessie. They saw Johan. Jehu took out his two swords and rushed towards Vimpera. He cut her a cross the chest. Then Fang and Scar came down stairs.

They fought her until Jehu cut her and heard Dark scream. Jehu helped him and Fang was trying to help Johan. Then Jo-kun the wolf came and tried to help him by comforting him. Then Judai came down and ran right to Johan and he hugged Judai and pleaded for him to stop the pain. Judai didn't know how to and he began to worry he would lose Johan.

Dark was in pain and his chest was killing him. Jehu wiped the blood away and Haou help him to a chair so Jehu could continue. He finished and went to see Johan. He saw the demon was wanting out and he wanted out now. Jehu did something he would regret. He went inside Johan's head. He fell back and Haou caught him.

:In Johan's head:

Jehu saw Yuro. He was fighting against the chains he was in. He pulled at them and tried to break them. He panted and rested. He panted and he looked up at Jehu. Jehu started to shiver. He had a green eye and a yellow one. He looked at him and stood.

"Will you help me get out of these?" Yuro asked in a deep voice. Jehu was out cold. Little did he know he was in a trance.

"Good boy, Jehu. Let the darkness take over you," Yuro said. Then the chains pulled on him making him scream and lose eye contact.

"Nice try. I won't give in so easily," Jehu said.

"LET ME OUT!" Yuro said.

"NO!" Jehu said.

Yuro pulled on the chains and then one broke. He let that hand hang. He used the chain and caught Jehu in it. He pulled him closer and Jehu was in his face. He licked his cheek and the licked his lips.

"Let. Me. Out," Yuro said.

"Let me go first," Jehu said.

Yuro let him go and Jehu got out of Johan's mind. Leaving a very ticked off demon behind.

He woke up in Haou arms and he looked around and Johan was there. Jehu looked closer at Johan. He saw Yuro he broke the other chain. Then Johan screamed in pain. Yuro was trying to come out. He held his brother hoping the demon would stay.

Yuro had other plans. He made a wave of pain hit Johan and he went crazy. He pushed Jehu off of him and he sank his fangs into his neck. Jehu screamed in pain and when the other tried to help him Riu, the demon inside Judai, held them back.

Jehu moaned in pain as Johan continued to drink his blood. Jehu laid on the ground as Johan continued. He pulled away and his eye held fear and shock. Riu looked at Johan and saw Yuro was resting from fighting. He fell and Haou caught him. He laid Judai down gently and ran to Jehu. Jehu was sweating and panting. Johan hit the ground from the pain and was out. Dark came to help and he saw the bite was deep.

He had to be sure that Jehu was okay so he put a needle in his bite. He screamed and tried to get the needle out of his neck Haou held him down and dark finished and tested it. He told Haou he was fine but need to rest. Haou said thanks and they got Jehu to his room. Haou said he was going to put Jehu in some Pjs.

Dark left the two alone. Haou took off Jehu's blood covered shirt. He woke up and looked and saw Haou. He sat up and tried to stand and fell back onto the bed and Haou looked at his boyfriend he was always trying to show he wasn't one to rest.

"Relax Jehu. Johan is fine," Haou said.

"I-I-I want to s-s-see him," Jehu said as he felt the bite and ran his fingers along it.

"Don't touch it," Haou said.

"Where is Johan?" Jehu said standing up ignoring the pain in his body.

"Jehu… He's in his room," Haou said.

"Take me to him," Jehu said putting his blood covered shirt back on.

"You can't go see him! Dark is running some…umm….tests!" Haou said.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" Jehu said.

He pushed Haou to the side and went to Johan's room. He saw Johan on his bed screaming in pain and he was trying to push dark off of him.

"Get off him!" Jehu screamed.

"Jehu! You shouldn't be here. You neither Haou," Dark said.

"I don't care this is my brother I'm the only one who he can talk to, besides Judai," Jehu said seeing Judai.

"Judai!" Haou said and hugged his brother. Judai began to cry he wanted his brother to take him away from all the pain he was feeling. Johan looked and saw Jehu and he hugged him and said he was sorry at least 100 times.

"Johan, Johan! Its okay. I'm fine," Jehu said.

"But I hurt you. I didn't mean to! Yuro told me to!" Johan said.

"Tell me what happened, in my room where we can be alone," Jehu said shooting a glare in Dark's direction.

"Okay," Johan said.

When they got to Jehu's room Johan began to tell Jehu what happened in his mind between him and Yuro. Johan said he told him to help him and Johan was in a trance. Johan also said when he helped Yuro looked at his wrist and bit it. He showed the bite mark and Jehu was ticked at Yuro. Johan said that he told him to bit Jehu for not listening to him and he did.

"That's why. I wish I didn't hurt you but he made me," Johan said he looked at the bite and he rubbed it. Jehu let him because that made the pain ease.

"I hope that helps," Johan said.

"It did," Jehu said.

"Are you okay?" Johan asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Everyone is trying to get me to rest. I don't need it," Jehu said getting up and he fell on the bed in pain.

Johan got his shoes off and got him a different shirt for him to wear. Jehu put it on and he laid on the bed when he felt pain wash over him. He screamed and Johan tried to calm him down. Haou came in and asked what happened. Johan just said Jehu started to scream.

"Make it stop!" Jehu said.

"Jehu!" Haou said.

"Some one shot me! Make this pain stop!" Jehu said.

"JEHU!" Haou grabbed him and he turned around and looked at Haou in fear.

"Johan get her off me!" Jehu said.

"'Her'?" Haou said.

"GET VIMPERA OFF ME!" Jehu said.

Johan grabbed Haou and threw him off. Jehu laid in Johan arms and he laid there and began to whisper a lot of weird stuff.

"Haou…" Jehu said calling Johan, Haou.

"Jehu. I'm Johan," Johan said.

"Johan… where is Haou?" Jehu asked.

"Over here," Haou said.

"I'm sorry," Jehu said.

"Its okay," Haou said.

Then Dark walked in. then Jo-kun and Rinnea appeared and growled at Dark. Dark laughed like a girl and Jehu turned and saw the black and silver eyes staring at him. He looked at him and began to lick his lips.

He used his powers and pushed Haou and the others against the wall. Johan eyes open and one eye was yellow. He laughed and broke free of the spell. He pushed Vimpera and helped Jehu to his feet and he pushed Yuro away from him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jehu said.

"No way, babe," Yuro said.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Haou said and he hit Vimpera in the face and he hit the ground.

Dark opened his eyes and Judai ran to Johan and hugged him. He pleaded softly for Johan to come back. After a while he laid in Judai's arms sleeping. He opened his eyes and they knew they had a problem on their hands. Jehu was wounded, Dark and Vimpera fight for control of his body, and Yuro and Riu were back. This is going to end badly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty-eight: Killer True Nature

Johan was surprised that he was in Judai's arms. He looked up and his Judai was crying. He sat up and Judai looked at Johan and hugged him. He said he was so worried that Johan was dead. Johan laughed to himself. He kissed Judai and they broke after five seconds and just laid in Johan's room.

"You okay, Johan?" Judai asked.

"I'm fine, Judai," Johan said.

"Okay. You scared me. I thought I lost you," Judai said.

"You won't lose me. I'll never leave. I won't let anyone take me from you," Johan said.

"Thanks Johan," Judai said.

Johan hugged him, they both got up, and Johan got a black jacket saying they need to go out. Jehu was sleeping. He was still in pain and he often had nightmare of Johan dying on him. He always went to his room to make sure he was still there.

He woke up and went to see his brother getting ready to leave. He asked him where he was going and he said he was taking Judai out. He nodded and told them to be home at nine o'clock. Johan nodded and left.

Judai and Johan had movie tickets and they went to their favorite, Devil's Mistake (Not a real movie), Johan loved the son in the movie. He did everything to stay with his love. Johan loved the movie. He knew he would do the same for Judai. Then they saw a kid. He looked 13. He had black hair. To be sure, he looked like Johan. He was younger and his eyes were yellowish blue. He ran away from these three older boys. They looked like demons. They were. Judai and Johan hid and watched the kid. He bumped into one of them and then he was caught.

"Where you going, kid? It's not safe," the one boy said hold the kid.

"Let me go!" the kid said and started to kick.

"No way, kid. My friends and I want to have some fun with you first," the boy said and threw the kid against the wall.

"AHHHHHHH!" the kid said.

"Aww. Your cute when you're in pain," one of them said and changed into a…. vampire?

"What are you guys?" the kid asked.

"Don't worry you'll be dead soon," one of the boys said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the kid said.

"HEY!" Johan said.

"Who are- Johan!" one said.

"Oh you know me? Then maybe you should leave," Johan said in a deadly tone.

"Yeah sure. No hard feelings," they said and took off.

"Who are you?" the kid asked.

"I'm Johan and this is Judai. We want to help you," Johan said.

"Well, I'm not hurt expect for my arm. Those guys grabbed it and cut it with a knife," the kid said.

"Who are you, kid?" Johan asked.

"I'm Kiba," Kiba said.

"Well, Kiba, looks like your in some trouble with them," Johan said.

"Well, I um…. They think I killed one of their friends. Truth he grabbed my silver cross and he burst into flames," Kiba said shaking when Johan got closer.

"Kiba calm down I'm going to hurt you," Johan said.

"Okay. Let me try," Judai said.

"Your Judai?" Kiba asked.

"Yes. Are you okay, Kiba?" Judai asked sweetly.

"Yeah. I'm tired," Kiba said calmer than when Johan asked.

"Well, if your tired we can take you home," Judai said.

"Okay," Kiba said.

"C'mon," Judai said.

Johan was imprested. Judai could get anyone to tell him anything. Judai was holding Kiba's arm to look at the wound. He moaned in pain when Judai started to patch it up. Kiba looked at Johan. Why did they run at the sight of you? Kiba wondered. He watched Judai around his arm. Then Johan saw the silver cross the kid had. It was beautiful. Too bad he can't wear one. Johan knew Yuro would be in some pain.

"So Kiba where do you live?" Johan asked.

"Its just another ten minutes," Kiba said studying Johan.

"Kid, stop staring, or I just might think you like me," Johan said playfully.

"Yeah right," Kiba lied he had a crush on the bluentte even if he just met him.

"Judai give us a minute," Johan said.

"Okay," Judai went into the movie theater and Johan looked at the kid.

"Why do you keep blushing every time I look at you?" Johan asked now on his knees so he was eye level with the kid.

Then Kiba kissed Johan. Johan pushed him away. Yuro sensed the blood and now Johan wanted it. Kiba looked at Johan and he knew what he did wrong and Judai saw it too he was mad but then he felt bad. Johan was nice and Judai got the tickets and went to see Johan.

"Kid. Do you know what you just did?" Johan asked.

"Yeah and I'm sorry," Kiba said. Then he chuckled and when he turned around he had one yellow eye and one green.

"Well, maybe you want me to bite you too?" Yuro said.

"W-Who are you and what happened to Johan?" Kiba asked and Judai came out.

"Yuro," Judai said.

"Judai. You lot hot, but my Riu wants out. Let him," Judai then fell into Yuro's arms.

"Yuro?" Riu said.

"Who are you guys?" Kiba asked.

"Well- AGH!" Yuro said when he felt Johan had a cross in his pocket.

"That…. Ugn," Yuro hit the ground and Johan hit Riu in the face.

"Where's Judai?" Johan asked.

"Johan?" Judai said.

"You okay kid?" Johan asked.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Yuro and his boyfriend Riu," Johan said.

"Johan, maybe we should go home. These tickets work anytime we go here," Judai said.

"Okay, first Kiba needs to go home," Johan said and looked at Kiba.

"Thank you. No one care for me. Not even my parents. They want me dead," Kiba said.

"Then your coming with us," Johan said.

"Really?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah and Judai you won't get mad will you?" Johan asked.

"No," Judai said and then Johan kissed Kiba. He blushed and kissed back. Johan broke the kiss.

"Happy?" Johan asked.

"Yes," Kiba said.

"Now time for a real kiss," Judai said and kissed Johan. Johan kissed back and then Johan let his hand go to Judai's butt.

"Johan!" Judai squeaked.

"Aww I was having fun," Johan said and hugged Judai. Kiba was surprised and now a new found wonder.

Is Yuro the one the vampires fear or is it Johan? Kiba wished he knew. Yuro kept looking at his neck. That scared him. They walked back to the house and Jehu and Haou were making out on the couch. Johan snuck up on them and scared them. Jehu chased him around the house. Kiba thought that was funny. Mike and Nick came down stairs and watched. Judda and scar were laughing too. Then Shadow watched and laughed. Kiba notice this family had love and fun not killing and hatred.

Kiba then saw a boy with a silver eye and a black one. Kiba told Johan and they saw Vimpera. She smiled and looked at Kiba. Kiba stayed next to Judai. Judai got his bow. Johan got his sword. Jehu same only he had two.

"How cute. You have a kid," Vimpera said.

"Where is Dark?" Johan asked in a deadly tone.

"He's….. not in the mood to come out. So he let me take over," Vimpera said smiling even wider and her eyes got bigger and more scary looking.

"Liar," Jehu said.

"Well, plan B I guess," Vimpera said and a girl appeared behind her.

"Mimi," Mike and Nick said.

"Hello boys," Mimi said.

"I thought you were dead," Mike said.

"No, Vimpera is the last of our gang so we teamed up. So I weaken Dark so she can come out. Hello Kiba," Mimi said.

"How do you know Kiba?" Johan asked.

"He's my little brother," Mimi said.

"What happened to you?" Kiba asked.

"Little bro I changed. why don't you help us?" Mimi said.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Well, if we help Vimpera we can get back at our parents for what they did to us," Mimi said.

"I-I-I don't know. I don't want to hurt anyone," Kiba said.

"Your powers shouldn't be wasted! If you help us we can help you anyway we can," Mimi said.

"But my powers if not controlled will kill some one," Kiba said.

"I know but that way we can kill our enemies," Mimi said.

"No! I won't kill anyone!" Kiba screamed and then a wave of energy hit Vimpera and Mimi.

"What the heck?" Johan said.

"Kiba you okay?" Judai asked.

"Yeah I think I'm okay," Kiba said.

"Ugn…." Dark said and sat up.

"Dark!" Jehu said and hugged his friend.

"Hey what happened?" Dark asked.

"Right now move," Jehu said.

Mimi hit Jehu back and cut it. The blood made Johan gasp and cover his mouth and nose. Judai walked over to him and helped him by letting him bite him. Johan drank the blood hugely and Haou knew Johan would need help stopping. Haou pulled him off and Judai and gasped a little and then felt better. Johan licked the blood off of his mouth and then he ran at Mimi. Then Mimi tried to grab Kiba but Judai pulled him out of the way.

Johan and Mimi's sword clashed and Johan pushed down and harder and she moved and cut him a cross the face. He growled and turned around to only have one open. Johan had one eye cut and the other open. Mimi gulped she knew she was in trouble if she didn't get out of there. She threw a smoke pill and then she was gone. Johan put a hand on his one cut eye. Judai went over to him. Haou went over to Jehu. He laid on the floor and a pool of blood was all around him. Jehu opened his eyes and looked at Haou and he smiled.

"Hey," Jehu said in pain.

"Easy. Your in a pool of your own blood," Haou said clearly scared to lose the beloved bluenette.

"I know. I feel weird to be in it," Jehu said sitting up and laid on Haou chest.

"Here I'll patch it up," Dark said and began to put bandages on him.

Jehu laid on Haou chest and he kissed him. Jehu kissed back. Haou licked his lips and Jehu parted his mouth and Haou dove into his mouth. Jehu moaned and he licked Haou's tongue. They broke the kissed for air. Jehu was better and then he licked Haou's cheek. Haou kissed his forehead and he helped him stand. Johan was still holding his one cut eye. Dark came over and saw he was in some trouble.

"Open the one cut eye," Dark said.

"Okay I'll try," Johan said and opened it and winced when it started to burn.

"Hang on okay," Dark said and patched it up.

"Man that hurt," Johan said and rubbed it.

"Yeah its going to. For a while," Dark said.

"What does Mimi do to you to make Vimpera come out?" Johan asked.

"She….rapes me," Dark said.

"Dude," Johan said.

"Yeah trust me. It hurts," Dark said and shuddered at the memory.

"Well, hopefully we don't have to worry about her for a while," Johan said.

Mimi was in one of the trees and watched Darks every move. The second she could get him alone she would get Vimpera back out.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty-nine: A Take Back

Jehu laid in his room in fear. He hadn't eaten for months and Haou tries to get him to eat but he won't Johan was in his room and he had to open his hurt eye to put on some bandages. Once he was done he went to Jehu's room to check on him. Jehu was in bed resting and he saw Haou left him some food and he didn't even touch it. Jehu looked up and saw Johan.

"Hey," Jehu said.

"You need to eat, Jehu. I can see your ribs," Johan said.

"I don't need to eat. I'm fine," Jehu said.

"You need to at least get something in your system," Johan said.

"Why is everyone trying to make me?" Jehu asked.

"Because were worried," Johan said and then Jehu rubbed his patched eye.

"I'm worried more about you. You're the one that's suffering. You know what today is, don't you?" Jehu said.

"I know. Dad's birthday," Johan said.

"You need to come this time," Jehu said.

"I know. I'll come," Johan said.

"Good," Jehu said.

"But. You need to eat," Johan said.

"Why?" Jehu asked.

"Or I won't go," Johan said.

"Fine," Jehu sat down and ate the food Haou left for him. Once it was gone Johan smiled.

"Happy?" Jehu said.

"Yes," Johan said.

They both got ready and they got Jessie and the three siblings went to their father's grave. Jehu was the one to go first he put a knife down. it's the one his dad gave him. Johan was the one that held their sister as she sobbed.

Jehu stared at the empty grave. His body felt cold and it was 90 degrees out here. He started to shiver and then Johan caught him as he was taken into a heat stroke.

"JEHU! Jehu! Jehu…." Jehu's hearing stopped and he laid still.

Jehu woke up in the house with at least 20 fans on him. He was cold and it felt good. He notice a few things lately.

**Number 1: He loved to feel cold.**

**Number 2: He hated the heat.**

**And number 3: He felt like he would die any second.**

He couldn't under stand why he felt like this he just did. He got up and Johan was sleeping in a chair in the room. Jehu smiled at his brother. He shock he a little and Johan opened his good eye. Johan smiled and hugged Jehu saying how worried he was. Jehu couldn't help but look at that one bad eye. Jehu felt it was because him that Johan got it.

"Johan?" Jehu said.

"Yeah?" Johan said.

"Do you hate me?" Jehu asked.

"No why?" Johan asked.

"Your eye," Jehu said.

"What about it?" Johan asked.

"I cause it. Aren't you mad at me?" Jehu said.

"You didn't cause it. Mimi did this to me," Johan said.

"Because I hit her and then you got in a fight with her and she cuts your eye," Jehu said.

Johan was a little surprised at him. Mimi did this to him and Jehu thinks its his fault. Haou walked in and hugged him. Jehu hugged him and he was warm and then he snuggles close to Haou. He stroked his head and then he put a blanket on the shivering bluenette.

"I got him. Judai is looking for you," Haou said.

"Okay," Johan said and went to find the brunette.

Haou stared at his loved one sleeping on his chest. Jheu laid there and smiled at the dream he was having. He and Haou were having fun at the beach and Johan's eye was better. Then Jehu woke up and saw where he was and blushed. Haou thought it was cute.

He held him close and then he laid him down in the bed and he laid next to him. He stroked his head softly and stared at his bluenette. Haou watched him ashe slept loving his cute face.

Haou couldn't help but notice something in Jehu's nightstand. He looks at it and it was a gun. He wondered why he had this. He opened the part where the bullets would go and there were at least ten of them in there. The gun looked like it could have held more then that. He wondered where the rest went. Then he turned the TV on and watched the news.

"The Black Blind stopped a robbery and he stops a rapist. We have some one who talked to the hero. The young women. So what did he say to you?" the reporter asked.

"He said that he won't let him get away with this. He was blind! Which made me wonder how he was able to find me. He had a beautiful gun. He used ten rounds and he told me that I was safe. He is a real hero," she said.

"What made you think he was blind?" the reporter asked.

"He had these beautiful blue eyes. He was a dream guy," she said.

"Well, you heard it here. This hero seems no harm but what if police go after him? This is a reporter live," the reporter said and he turned it off. Jehu had been wearing contacts to make his eyes blue.

Haou couldn't believe it. He just couldn't take it. His lover, puts himself in front of other. He was so surprised to learn this secret. He wished Jehu would have told him. He really wished he would have told him. It made Haou feel like he couldn't do anything to help Jehu. So he goes and helps other people.

Jehu Anderson is the Black Blind.


	30. Chapter 30 YAY!

Chapter thirty: The Black Blind

Jehu put the contacts in and he grabbed his gun. The contacts made it to where he couldn't see. He went to the alley and then he heard a teenage boy scream. He ran and then he hit a bar and then he saw the boy it was Haou and he was fine. Haou pushed him up to the wall.

"Jehu?" Haou said.

"Haou?" Jehu said.

"What are you doing?" Haou asked.

"I'm doing what I loved to do," Jehu said.

"And what's that?" Haou said.

"Helping people," Jehu said.

"And have the cops after you? Nice," Haou said.

"So?" Jehu said.

"Can you see?" Haou asked.

"No," Jehu said.

"Damn. Where did you get these?" Haou asked.

"From a man on line. He sold them to me," Jehu said.

"Well, have fun," Haou said.

"Thank you," Jehu said

"Did I say you could go?" Haou asked.

"No," Jehu said.

"Right," Haou said and kissed him.

Jehu eyes widen and then he kissed back. Haou wrapped his arms around his waist and then Jehu pinned him to the wall and broke the kiss.

"Got to go. Lives to save," Jehu said.

"Okay, Black Blind," Haou said.

Jehu jumped up and he looked around listening for any signs of trouble. Then he heard a teen boy crying in pain. Then a sound of a gun shot. Jehu got there as fast as he could and he saw it was Haou who got shot.

Jehu, now mad, shot whoever hurt his lover. Jehu looked at Haou and he was shot in his side. The man took off and Jehu stayed to help his lover.

"What happened?" Jehu asked.

"That guy shot me…. What else?" Haou panted.

"Hang on," Jehu said and pulled the bullet out and patches it up and got him home.

Jehu laid him on the bed and he took his contacts out to see his lover. Haou looked helpless his body was shaking from the pain he just felt. Haou looked at Jehu's orange eyes and felt safer. Jehu smiled happy his lover was ok. He got him patched up and they went to sleep.

:With Johan:

Johan sat on his bed with one hand on his eye and the other hanging off the bed. Judai slept next to him and Johan kept staring at his beauty. He thought no one could more beautiful when they sleep. Johan stroked his head lovingly then Judai snuggled closer to him.

Johan smiled and held him. He loved to have Judai so close to him. He knew it made Judai feel safe and it made him happy. Johan wouldn't let him get hurt and Judai knew it. Johan looked at the window and Vimpera was outside staring at them and she smirked thinking she can kill them. Johan glared and she left knowing he would kill her.

:With Shadow:

Shadow laid next to scar in his wolf form. Happy to be with his mate he snuggled closer and Scar did the same. Shadow woke to the sound of Johan's footsteps and Scar woke to to see a very wounded Johan.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Shadow said.

"Wolves… not nice….." Johan panted.

"Oh boy. Sit," Scar said and ran to get Snow.

Johan sat there and felt the bites stings. He hissed at the pain and then his eye hurt. He whimpered. Snow came and gave put the herbs on him to heal him. He sat still letting it works its magic and he began to fall to sleep. Scar went to get Judai and he was back quickly. Judai held him and Johan fell asleep on his lover and Judai kissed his forehead.

Happy his lover was safe, Judai laid next to him and slept. Scar and Shadow told the wolves to protect them and Shadow and Scar went to their favorite spot to sleep. They slept and relaxed as the sun came out.

Johan woke next to his lover and stayed for a while hoping he would wake. Johan looked around and hoped Vimpera wouldn't come after them


	31. Chapter 31 part 1

Chapter thirty: Vimpera Plans of Death Part One

Johan watched the sky from the cave. He looked at the tree to see the eyes of Vimpera. She smirked and Johan wondered how she keeps getting out. Dark had a strong mind but he seemed to let her out. Johan knew he had to talk to Dark and fast before Vimpera finds a way to make it impossible for Dark to even live anymore.

Vimpera just smirked at Johan. She loved the fact his eye was injured. She took out a small note book and wrote it down. She was planning something. Something big. She watched Johan. She saw a new wound on his back. A large bite mark was on his back. It looked painfully. She wrote it down and left. Knowing Dark would want to get fresh air. Letting him out he gasped as he breathed the fresh air.

He looked around and ran to the first house he saw. Bad move, it was Haou's house. He knocked and Jehu opened the door. Haou behind him. Haou told him to go upstairs.

"What do you want, Dark?" Haou asked in angry of black haired boy.

"I came to find a place to sleep. I got tired of sleeping out side," Dark said and he hoped that in Haou's home Vimpera wouldn't take over his body.

"Fine, but no tricks. Jehu been through enough with you around him," Haou said and let Dark in.

Dark felt Vimpera getting weaker. He smiled. Happy to be free of her evil. He laid in the guest room. He felt so much better. For once he would sleep with out her evil thoughts waking him.

: The next morning:

Dark was sleeping peacefully. When the door opened showing Jehu coming in. Dark wondered why and saw him open the currents. He smiled as the warm sun drowned him in warmth. Dark stared at him. Jehu smiled and he turned around and walked out. Not even noticing that Dark was there. Dark growled. Hating that about Jehu. Sense he hurt Jehu, he never forgave him or notice he was there. He got up and put his shirt on. He went down stairs and Haou was in the living room with Jehu snuggled close to his heart.

Dark wondered if there was anyone special for him. He walked up to them and Jehu tensed.

"Hey thanks for letting me stay here," Dark said looking at Jehu which made him get up and hit his shoulder with his and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jehu? What is wrong problem?" Dark asked.

"None of your business!" Jehu screamed and glared at him.

"Okay. Relax," Dark said.

"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! HAVING YOU HERE HURTS ME!" Jehu screamed.

"J-J-Jehu..?" Dark said.

"YOU NEVER CARED! YOU NEVER HELPED ME! I HELPED YOU IN EVERY WAY I COULD THINK!" Jehu said leaving Dark speechless.

Haou rubbed his head. He knew letting Dark stay would be bad. Haou held Jehu who was now sobbing. Jehu was telling Dark to leave. He wanted to stop hurting. Dark was giving him pain. Then Vimpera came out and she hit Haou and grabbed Jehu's throat.

"Hey Jehu," Vimpera said.

"Go away." Jehu said.

"No," Vimpera said.

"Why?" Jehu said losing air.

"Because now I can kill you and kill Haou," Vimpera said.

"Back off," Jehu said deadly.

Then Rinnea came out beside him and she growled. Then another animal showed up. Jo-kun! The dog growled wanting her dead. She laughed then hissed like a snake. She still had control of Dark and she became a snake. She hissed and he laughed deadly and coldly. She hissed at the two others and Dark eyes were blank and lifeless. The gentle color was deep and lifeless. He just smirked and spoke to Vimpera. She hissed and Dark made everyone freeze.

Jehu looked in fear. Dark grabbed him and when he let them go Jehu was in danger. Haou stopped not wanting his lover to be hurt. Dark smirked and held Jehu. Not hurting him like Vimpera wanted. She hissed at him. His lifeless eyes showed angry at the snake. He got in front of Jehu and Haou was surprised on how he was acting.

"DO AS I SAY," Vimpera said.

"Never," Dark panted as he resisted her control.

"DO IT!" Vimpera hissed.

"NO!" Dark said.

She sprang to attack him and he felt the bite and ripped the snake off him as he felt his blood pulsing as the blood from his wound turned black. The black blood leaked out of his now dying body. Jehu looked at Haou for help. The brunette gave Dark a shot to ease the pain and the to kill the poison of the snake bite. Leaving Dark to relax, Jehu watched the black haired boy. Rinnea rubbed her head against him.

"Come on Jehu," Rinnea said and took the bluenette away from Dark.

Jehu stared out the window. Completely lost in thoughts. Haou stared at him in worry. With Vimpera in a cage she hissed. They partly killed Dark evil side. But how long till Dark can't stand without his dark side? Can he survive the night? Dark was panting. He felt empty. Without Vimpera, he might go insane. Everyone needs a darker half. Its like a coin.

One can't survive with out the other. He knew that. He had to find a way to calm down. He panted from the snake bite still had a hold on his head. He felt dizzy. Too dizzy to think.

"Oh no….." Dark said completely lost to the darkness.

Jehu went to check on Dark hoping he was ok. He opened the door to Dark on the floor pale as a ghost. Jehu ran to his side and tried to wake him. When he opened his eyes he looked up at Jehu. He looked at his neck and he saw all of Jehu's veins. Dark got close to his neck and Jehu moved away in fear.

"D-D-D-Dark?" Jehu said in fear.

"Yeah?" Dark said he looked better now.

"What's wrong?" Jehu asked not scared of his friend.

"I'm so cold….." Dark said with a shiver and Jehu hugged him to get him warm.

"Better?" Jehu asked.

"Yes," Dark said.

"Good," Jehu said.

Dark snuggled closer to Jehu for warmth. He was cold. Like ice. He couldn't believe how cold he was. Jehu helps him up and took him out of the room. Dark felt better be near Jehu. Jehu smiled for the fist time in a while. He hadn't smiled when he was around Dark sense he hurt him. Jehu laid him on the couch and gave him lots of blankets to keep him warm. Dark purred in warmth.

"You happy?" Jehu asked.

"Yes," Dark said.

"Good," Jehu smiled.

"Thank you Jehu. I felt weird being somewhere cold," Dark said and looked at a cage with Vimpera in it.

"Uhhh…" Dark said.

"We need to give you the power she has so you still have some darkness in you," Jehu said.

"Oh," Dark said looking at Vimpera.

She was hissing at him. She wanted out. He smiled happy she was in a cage and not in him, but he knew he had to kill her. He looked at the cage and wondered. Why use his body? She can make her own. He watched her hit the plastic box. Jehu was in his room. He was thinking about Johan and his problems. Dark stared at Vimpera as she hit the plastic box. He laughed. She was wasting her time. She wouldn't get out of a plastic box. He got up and walked up to it and hit it. She hissed and wanting to bite the teen. He looked at her and she was mad at him.

"You aren't getting out of there, Vimpera," Dark said.

"How do you know?" Vimpera hissed.

"Plastic doesn't break," Dark said to the hissing snake.

"Then let me out," Vimpera hissed.

"Nope. I like the fact I don't have to be scared of a snake," Dark said.

"Your goanna die before anyone else," Vimpera said.

"Well, maybe I should take care of you right now," Dark hissed back. His red yes glowed with angry. She looked a little in fear. Dark smirked deadly at her. She hissed trying to tell him she wasn't scared when truly her scales were crawling.

"Maybe I should kill you myself," Dark said his dark thoughts taking over his body and acts.

"Dark?" Jehu said and saw his friend putting the cage down and looked into his friends red eyes.

"Are you ok?" Jehu asked.

"What just happened?" Dark asked in fear of what he almost did.

"Don't worry," Jehu said and hugged his lost and confused friend.

Dark hugged him and sobbed into his chest. Jehu held him hoping it would help. It did. Dark calmed down and snuggled close to him. Dark's red eyes glared at Vimpera. She shivered in fear for her light half. He was stronger and more dangerous with out her in him. He glared at her his eyes filled with hatred. Jehu looked at him and Dark smiled.

Jehu smiled back. Happy Dark wasn't crying anymore. Jehu smiled at his thoughts. Dark looked happy and when he got up he was shaky so Jehu helped him.

"Easy pal," Jehu said helping his friend.

"Thanks Jehu," Dark said.

Jehu smiled and helped Dark back to the couch. All he wanted to do was wrap up in the blankets and sleep. Jehu smiled and stroked his head. Haou walked in and just smiled at him. Jehu saw him and hugged him. Happy he was home. Jehu laid on his chest smiling.

_To be continued….._


	32. Chapter 31 part 2

Chapter thirty: Vimpera Plans of Death Part Two

Haou held him and smiled at his lover. Jehu smiled and kissed his cheek. Haou smiled. Dark was seeping on the couch and Haou just smiled at his friend. He looked at Vimpera and she was gone! Haou gasped and looked around and so did Jehu when he found out.

:With Johan:

Johan was walking around and he was also training. He walked around and he looked around hearing an noise. He still wore band aid for his eye it wasn't healed yet. As he walked he went by the river. He saw the same wolves at the water lapping the cool water up. A wolf that was just like him looked up in alarm.

Johan watched them. Then the one wolf that looked like him it ran and the others followed. Johan wondered why and looked to see a larger wolf following them. Johan shock his head and went by the river to get some water for his eye. He sat by the water and he took the band aids off to see his eye.

It was red, still sticky with blood and it had a cut over it. Johan stared at the only thing that Vimpera had left on him that night. He putt new ones on refusing to ever take them off again. He went back to the camp and Judai hugged him saying how worried he was. Johan hugged him back smiling saying he was sorry.

"Johan where did you go?" Judai asked.

"The river to see what my eye looks like. And its very ugly," Johan said.

"Oh Johan," Judai rubs his eye softly. He just stared. He still couldn't believe his eye was injured.

He kissed it softly and Johan just smiled and held the brunette. He loved him so much. He walked back into the camp and Scar saw them and waved happily. Snow and Andrew watched their pups run around their feet. Snow growled softly and jumped on Scar. A game of tag began. He took off after Andrew and he took off and the other wolves joined in on the fun game.

Johan chuckled and Vimpera, as a snake, watched him. She knew what she was going to but she needed Dark's body. She went back to the house and Dark was sleeping on the couch. She growled and he sat up. He looked around his body was sore but he wouldn't let that snake take his body back. He looked around leaving his neck exposed.

She smirked and bite it. He screamed as she became a part of him once more. Jehu was down stairs in minutes and he and Haou tired to help but once she had him back she threw them away from Dark's body.

Dark panted. She smirked. She had control again. She took off. To find Johan. Vimpera was going to end this. End Johan.

:With Johan:

Johan he was walking around. Enjoying the breeze. He chuckled. He saw a few puppy wolves fighting. He smiled and continued to watch the puppies. They played and stopped and ran to their mother and Johan saw Dark all shaky and pale. He running from a snake.

"VIMPERA!" Johan said and got up to help Dark.

Dark ran behind him and panted and she stopped and hissed at Johan.

"Move, Anderson. I need my vessel," Vimpera said.

"Forget it," Johan said.

"Then your death will begin here!" Vimpera said and sprang at him.

He grabbed his sword and stopped her teeth. Then she turned human. A black haired girl with a red top and skirt.

"Your human?" Johan said.

"Duh you idiot! I need a boy's body! Its stronger than my own body!" Vimpera screamed.

"Dark is off limits!" Johan screamed back.

She pulled out a long sword and Johan knew he was in trouble. She charged And he blocked her first attack. He didn't block the second one. When he didn't she cut the bandages and his eye was healed but a deep scar was left there. She smirked and he growled and attacked. Their swords slammed together and she stared into his eyes. His eyes showed rage. Her smirk widen. She loved this rage angry. He growled and pushed her away then she pulled out a knife and before she could stab him Dark used his own sword to stop her.

She looked at him and the deep color of his eyes were back. She gasped and started to fight him.

"I will kill you first Dark," Vimpera said.

"Lets see who will kill the other first, shall we?" Dark said.

"We shall. My Dark," Vimpera said.

He pushed her back hating her for saying that he was her's. She smirked and he ran at her and he slammed his sword against her's. She smirked, she was stronger than she had thought. He was trying to push her back when Johan kicked her. Dark looked at him and smiled. They would never let her win.

"Calling my friends is a good idea," Vimpera said.

Johan looked to see another girl that was like her was standing next to her and she smirked. His eyes widen wondering how it was possible. She smirked at Johan and attacked him and he stopped her. Vimpera attacked Dark and he stopped her.

She kissed his lips and Dark froze. He pushed her away and growled. She smirked. She only wanted Dark because she liked him. She smirked and he growled. They slammed their swords together once again and she smiled at him and he blushed. She smiled more and he growled and cut her arm and she screamed.

Johan was fighting the other girl and she cut his other eye. Now he couldn't see very well and he got in a tree and covered them both and used his special ability. He listened and she was in the trees and she slashed him and she missed he smirked and he hit her and she fell out of the trees and he jumped down. He missed her cause she rolled out of the way. She growled at him and he smirked.

"Scared Dark?" Vimpera asked having him in a head lock as she whispered into his ear.

"I will never fear you again," Dark choked out.

"Really?" Vimpera asked and she bit his ear and he shivered.

"What are you doing?" Dark growled at her.

She didn't answer she nipped his ear and he shivered again and pushed her off blushing. She smirked and ran at him and their swords met but she was pushed into the other girl. They growled and Johan growled along with Dark.

The two girls grabbed each other hands and a circle formed around them and Johan along with Dark was wondering what they were doing. Then the girl and Vimpera had the same color eyes and they aimed their swords at Johan and or Dark and they said something to make the swords fight for them. The two fought for hours and were getting tired quickly. The girls watched and then disappeared and the swords did too.

Dark and Johan panted. They looked at each other and Johan grabbed his face feeling bad his eyes were messed up. Dark held his arm as blood leaked out. Johan Wrapped his eyes in band aids and he wrapped Dark's arm and he was impressed that he could see.

Johan finished and looked behind him to have Vimpera back and she missed his head and he grabbed his sword and stopped her from hitting Dark.

Johan growled and they began a fight. Vimpera had something Johan didn't. a person to fight for her when an arrow flew passed his head he turned to Judai be controlled by the girl. He knew he couldn't hurt Judai. Vimpera smirked.


	33. Chapter 31 part 3

Chapter Thirty-one part 3: Vimpera Death

Johan stared in complete shock. Judai had blank eyes as he loaded his bow with another arrow. Dark was fighting Vimpera and all she did was laughing at how tired he got. Dark was panting badly. She stared at him and she smirked seeing he was about to drop to his knees, but, like always, he proved her wrong he stood tall ready to take her down.

"What? You think you can take me? Your too weak, Dark. Just drop," Vimpera stated to him.

"So? You think I'll roll over and play dead? Then your wrong," Dark growled.

"Why? Why fight the fact that you need me?" Vimpera asked.

"I don't need you. What I need is for you to die," Dark answered the wicked snake.

"Oh, okay. I get it. You just want to show your strong, but your not. Even your brother saw that," Vimpera dropped her voice to low whisper.

Dark looked at her and growled deeply. He knew his own brother would kill Dark if he had the chance, but he knew he would never help Vimpera. Dark ran and slashed open her back. She screamed and Judai fired at Dark and he cut the arrow in half. His eyes glowed a certain red. He ran up to Judai and cut his bow in half then he knocked Judai out and then he stabbed the girl who was controlling him. Johan was still covered in blood. His whole body hurt and finally he dropped and passed out. Dark looked at Vimpera. She was trying to stand up and was doing everything she could to get anyway from him. He grabbed her by her long black hair and he smirked.

"My brother, Dark, might not have the guts I do, but I will never help you and never let you have Dark," a familiar voice whispered.

"How are you even here?" Vimpera asked.

"I just have a stronger bond with Dark then he knows. I'll do almost anything for him," the dark and cold voice answered her.

"You need to kill him, Zodiac," Vimpera growled at him.

"I won't hurt him. Dark needs me, not you. I was here for him his whole life, not you. You don't have any right to be alive," Zodiac said darkly then stabbed her through the chest.

He listened to her last scream of pain and agony. He smirked. He looked in the water and saw in, Dark's mind, that Dark was sleeping in his mind. He smiled at the younger boy. He looked across the river and saw his real body and went into it and Dark fell to the ground. Zodiac woke up on the other side of the river and ran over to Dark and picked him up. He was younger than him but he had more fight in him than Zodiac ever did.

"Don't worry Dark, you won't be alone anymore," Zodiac whispered.

While Dark slept, Zodiac held him close, keeping his brother's small body warm. Dark snuggled close to the warmth of whoever was holding him. Zodiac knew Dark was weaker than him but he would never leave him alone. He kissed his forehead and he woke Johan up and Zodiac melted into the cold and welcoming shadows. Johan woke up and looked around and saw Judai. He got up and walked over to him and woke him up.

"Johan...?" Judai said softly.

"I'm right here Judai," Johan answered him.

"Good..." Judai spoke.

"You okay, Judai?" Johan asked, worried for his safety.

"Yeah... I'm okay..." Judai answered.

He held Judai close. He was extremely thankful that Judai was okay and wasn't hurt. They both got up and ran over to Dark and they woke him up and looked around. Dark shock his head and stood up. Johan smiled happy they were all okay. Judai looked at his newly damaged eye. He stared at it and Johan just smiled and pulled him into a warm passionate kiss.

"Get a room you two," Dark said.

"Gladly," Johan said with a childish grin playing across his lips.

Dark chuckled and they got back to the camp for some rest and to recover from the fight. Jehu hugged Johan the second he was in sight he thought he lost his little brother forever. Haou held Judai as Judai sobbed saying how he almost killed everyone. Dark smiled at his friends and he wondered how Vimpera died.

"Dark? You okay?" Jehu asked him and it snapped him away from his thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Dark asked not hearing him the first time.

"I asked if you were okay," Jehu said and Dark smiled.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Maybe sore and tired, but not too serious," Dark said with a smile.

"Good. come on let's get something for you three to eat. Sound good?" Jehu asked.

"Finally, I'm starving," Johan said.

"Food sounds good," Judai said happily.

"Count me in," Dark said.

"Alright, lets go eat," Haou said and everyone smiled and walked together but Dark stayed behind just for a minute. He was still wondering what killed Vimpera and he wondered if she was right and Zodiac hated him enough to help her kill him. He felt his heart tense at the thought of him helping her. He refused to let tears fall and that's when he heard a rustle in the trees above the camp. Dark blinked and looked up and saw someone, but then he blinked again and that person was gone. Little did he know that the someone had been watching him for a long time. Even if he thought that person, if given the chance, would kill him. Zodiac watched his little brother smiling among his friends and he smiled to himself. Zodiac saw him walk off to join his group of friends. Zodiac had one tear slid down his cheek, hoping that witch didn't get to him. He sighed watching his brother.

"Soon little brother. You and I can meet face-to-face. And you can't believe how much I want to see you. And I hope you don't think I would ever help Vimpera hurt you, but if you do. I will do everything I can to change your mind. Till then, stay focused Dark and don't get yourself killed. I love you, little brother," Zodiac said but softly so Dark wouldn't hear him.

He ran back into the shadows, but little did he know what awaited for him in them. He was in the shadows and something crawled into his body, his scream was silent by the shadows of the twilight. Then the person who walked out of the shadows smirked at the group.

"Don't think I can be avoided easily, Dark. Your other sibling is on her way to see you..." a new deeper and darker voice spoke and then she chuckled at the fact that Zodiac let his guard down so easily. She smirked and couldn't wait to see little brother Dark.

* * *

R&R

Hope you all enjoyed it


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two: Dark's Family History

Dark sat down around everyone. They were laughing and they were having a good time. Dark got up and walk outside. He stared into the night sky. Wondering still who saved him and Johan from death. He kept thinking that his brother, Zodiac saved him. He looked up at the tree he remembered seeing someone earlier in the day. He looked away for a second and when he looked back. He was staring at the saw two toned eyes of his sister. His eyes went wide and he took off running into the woods, his sister not too far behind him. He was back at the stream in minutes. No one knew he had still hung on to some of the powers Vimpera left. He stopped and made sure he wasn't in any of the shadows. Knowing too well what happens if he was.

"Scared little brother? It's just big sister. You should be saying "I love you!" or "I miss you!", instead you run from me like I'm a monster," She said with a high, with a slight snake like, voice.

"Why are you here?" Dark asked.

"Oh. Well, I'm here to kill you, Zodiac, and... Oh! That boy Jehu too," She said.

"Leave me alone! Why do you hate me for what Zodiac did to you?" Dark screamed into the shadows when she walked out.

"Don't worry, when I was following you I got into a butch of thorn bushes," she said and when he noticed that she was inside Zodiac and his body look like he was attacked by wild animals.

"You... Why are you in him?" Dark was sad for his brother but it was kinda gross how a girl was in a guys body then he thought of Vimpera in him. Then he shivered slightly.

"Only for a little bit. You idiot," she hissed, obviously not liking the body herself.

"Let him go!" Dark said to her.

She looked at him and smirked. She disappeared but whispered "Why? You always liked seeing him..."

Dark froze, long time ago, had a crush on Zodiac. He was strong once sense he left home thought about his brother. Dark growled and pushed her away knowing her shadow trick. Zodiac taught him how to find her in the shadows before he betrayed him. She growled and charged and Dark moved just in time to slash his brother's body but causing her pain instead.

"HOW DID YOU!" she sounded mad and Dark just smirked showing he knew a little more than she did.

"Zodiac taught how to find you in the shadows," Dark said with a low growl.

"That little," she growled but then dodged another attack from Dark's sword. Then she noticed the blood stains on his sword.

"Well, what are you going to do to me, Soneai?" Dark asked his sister.

"Everything," Soneai said with a dark chuckle.

Dark looked around waiting for her to show up somewhere. Then a sword went through his shoulder and he screamed feeling it being twisted to keep it open. Dark stabbed her and she pulled it out and he held his shoulder and walked out of the shadow panting. The pain was horrible. It was like a hot piece of iron was pushed into it. He waited and she appeared in Zodiac's badly wounded body. He held back tears cause Zodiac was the only family he had left. He was scared Zodiac was hurt.

"Scary thought isn't?" Soneai asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dark growled through his pain.

"Zodiac getting hurt? Scary, isn't it?" She asked and chuckled at Dark.

He growled at her and gasped cause she grabbed his shoulder and he wanted to drop but he refused to give her what she wanted. She squeezed harder and Dark was whispering some words Soneai didn't hear and the word was strangely their brother's name.

"…Zodiac," Dark's eyes went black and he hit her back into one shadow.

"What the?" Soneai said jumping back before he hit her again.

"What's wrong? SCARED!" Dark's voice deepened greatly.

"NEVER!" Soneai yelled still dodging him.

Dark was smirking being behind her and he loved using Vimpera old magic. No one knew he still used theses powers. He waited but then something hit him. What if he killed Zodiac? Then he got a plan to get her out of his brother. He chuckled and she waited for him to strike instead she opened her eyes and she was in a girl's body and Zodiac was on the ground bleeding. She gasped and hoped she wasn't in the shadows and she wasn't but the new body of hers was injured. She got as far as she could from the shadows. Dark appeared and she gasped in fear.

"Hi little girl," Dark said.

"Shut up Dark! Your just like me if you use those powers that Vimpera gave you! YOUR WEAK!" Soneai said laughing and Dark almost killed her when Zodiac knocked him out. He fell to the ground and she looked up at him and he threw in the shadows and used a seal spell.

He looked down at his brother and picked him up.

"Idiot! When do you think you could take her?," Zodiac said softly and stares at his brother. He knew he wasn't going to answer sense he was knocked out he sat down and held Dark close. Zodiac wiped his mouth which had alittle blood on it and he looked down and smiled. Dark's face looked relax and so tired. Zodiac rubbed his cheek and Dark snuggled closer to the comforting touch. Zodiac stared and wondered if his brother still had that crush on him.

"Zodiac..." Dark said in his resting state and Zodiac smiled and held Dark close.

"I'm sorry dark... I won't put you in the middle anymore. I just can't stand to see you get hurt anymore..." Zodiac said and rubbed his head and laid him under the tree and he melted into the shadows right when Johan and the others came to find Dark hurt so they went to see how bad it was.

Safely hidden in the shadows, Zodiac stared at his brother. He knew he had to leave before he started crying. remember that lesson from their father. _Tears are weakness! NEVER SHED THEM!_ His voice rang in his head and he grabbed the necklace around his neck. Zodiac was about to run but he stopped hearing Dark wake up and he turned to see his beautiful red eyes open slowly. Zodiac smiled softly feeling tears fall down his eyes and he looked down.

"Dark, you okay?" Johan asked and Dark looked around and looked at the shadows.

"Yes..." Dark said sadness clear through his voice.

"What's wrong?" Johan asked helping him up.

"Nothing..." Dark said his head hung low tears dripping down his face and was sad he could have sworn that his brother was holding him. He stood up and fell to his knees and Johan caught him as he began shaking from pain.

Zodiac sighed and his thoughts were clear. His sister was obviously a problem. he needed to end it. before Dark knew he was still alive. he turned to the shadows and his evil smirk played acrossed his lips and he chuckled darkly his mind began to cloud with thoughts of his sister stain in blood begging for her life.

"See? its fun to have theses thoughts!" came a dark and welcoming hiss.

"I know. I will kill you, sister," Zodiac said and disappeared.

* * *

I hope you guys like the last chapter. I will make a sequel to this story I promise but I need reviews to know I need to make a new one. bye bye!


End file.
